Searching
by jory014
Summary: Yusei Fudo, an orphan, who got accepted to Neo Domino's most exclusive school:Duel Academy, is hoping to find the answers to all the questions he had in life; as he searched for he his lost roots, not only would he find answers, but even more.Yusei/OC AU
1. Prologue

Hi, just so you'd know. Yes, this is **Searching**, the fic that I have made mentioned in **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**'s 23rd chapter, and the story that I've mentioned that I was going to abandon due to personal issues.

As you can see, it is no longer abandoned for I shall continue it once again. : )

I just love this fic, as much as I love **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**, and its sequel** The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**.

Thus, I can never abandon it completely. So, first before I repost everything I would want to thank every single reviewer that has reviewed on the time before I brought it down:

**Danna45**

**Verdandi Iona**

**DarkPhoenix54**

**Omeaga Hunter2**

**Pokemon2471**

**Sakuraphoenix**

**(no name)**

**Angel heart-chan**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

Truly, if it wasn't for you guys (especially **danna45**) who really wanted to have the fic continued, I wouldn't have done so, despite my love for it.

So, please do enjoy **Searching!** I promise, you won't ever regret it :)

* * *

**Searching**

**

* * *

**

-Prologue-

Yusei Fudo

It might have taken very long, rather 15 years before I finally came in to this place. As I sat here in this big room, with gray-like walls while a few abstract, Pollock-style paintings hanged on it; two bookshelves filled with obviously books ranging from records to volumes of various encyclopedias, and some trophies and frames placed on the sides. There were a few sets of plants placed in two corners of the room. The window placed behind the table is big, as light passed through it making it its main light source during floor was carpeted with dark blue, as it gave off this serious and uneasy atmosphere, like any principal's office should be.

However, it was definitely worthwhile, whether it was for the wait or the uneasiness of this place it's giving me.

"Yusei Fudo," called the man, just beside me as he sat comfortably on his seemingly soft, boss-like chair. He eyed my transcript from top to bottom whilst he would steal glances to me from time to time.

The man is not just anybody; rather he was someone in a very high position. He had these serious small gray eyes, matched by his gray long hair. He was clad in a gray-like suit as it matched his office greatly, whilst he had this light blue shirt inside as it had a condor-like design on his inner t-shirt. It was like formal but informal at the same time _weird._ But, I couldn't care less anyway. All that matters to me is—would he accept me or not?

Although, I couldn't help notice the fact that he loves gray, which I know that's completely irrelevant, I guess I can't help it but feel a bit distracted with the gray-ness all over.

"I can see that you scored very high on our entrance exams. Actually, you're the highest of them all to the point that we can offer you a scholarship, although I'm curious," He stated, as his gray eyes just stared at me seriously now, as he placed the paper in front of him, adjusting himself from his seat as he placed his head on his palms supported by his elbows that leaned on his desk.

When he said that, I couldn't help but feel elated. I mean c'mon a scholarship! Its not like I wasn't offered a few before, but this is _Duel Academy_ we're taking about, the highest, the most exclusive school around Neo Domino City! Not to mention the test was kind of hard too which actually surprised me to why he said that.

"I've seen how greatly you performed in your previous school due to your high grades and status, you don't seem to have problems there, and I bet it that school wasn't that bad at all, as it is considered our rival. But, why transfer?" I just sat straight, quiet and calm as usual. Its not like I'm tensed but more like excited and hopeful. I tried my best to be confident as my azure eyes looked straight at him in the eye.

"Well, as you can see, Duel Academy is very well-known as the highest ranking school situated in Neo Domino City, as it gives high quality education with good and updated facilities and resources for the students to use," I paused for a bit.

I bet you're also wondering why, well, to be honest it wasn't because of those things as to why I really wanted to enter the school. Actually, I was content from my previous but, I just couldn't help it. The need and the want for me to know about someone, someone that I have been searching for, someone that I've been wanting to know. So far, this is the only place I know that can actually draw me closer to him, and actually know him even if it was just a scratch on the surface.

"But, other than that, I want to enter this school for the sole reason of knowing my Father, Hakase Fudo, that I heard once entered and graduated from this school." There I finally said it. Cheesy, huh? Although, I haven't met him, nor I haven't seen him since birth, I didn't feel any grudge about it.

Weird I know, but I guess as a child I couldn't help but at least try to know about him.

It wasn't like I was abandoned, despite the fact I grew up without my parents.

As Martha, the lady that posed as my mother for all these years told me, my parents love me, and they did this for a really good reason.

But, I wonder what that is though.

If I were just like any ordinary child, I would have hated them, but, I couldn't help it but hope and think that there is _really a good reason_. Although I would try to ask her relentlessly, she would always change the topic. Maybe there is and whatever the reason is, she's trying to hide it I wonder why.

Is it to protect me from something?

I know for a fact that she might be lying as well, so I won't get hurt or something.

Well, whether good or bad it makes me even more curious and skeptical.

The man stared at me even more carefully as his eyes trailed back to my transcript again as if he was making sure about something or what, I'm not really sure.

"I see," was all he said. Did I over do it with the cheesy stuff?

I raised a brow on him, since I'm starting to feel a bit impatient and the uneasiness of the room is finally getting into me.

"I guess I wasn't wrong after all, the moment I saw your transcript, I thought it was a mere coincidence actually, but the way you really resemble him. I guess you really are his son, the son of Hakase Fudo," I was surprised to hear that he knows his name; I wonder what my dad did as to why this man knows him.

Was he a great man?

Was he special?

On the other hand, maybe he left a sort of great legacy or something that made him well known.

I mean thousands of students are entering this school, and I bet my whole life that I would find it very hard to know each and every student's name and especially remember it after decades has passed, so what's with him?

Not just that, he said I resemble him, my father!

"I guess there's really nothing more to ask. I can see that you have fulfilled all of the requirements with flying colors," Goodwin said as he stood up from his chair and motioned towards me, as he patted my shoulder. I stood up in response; to face him a he gave me a small gentle smile as he offered his hand.

"Congratulations, you pass and now you're officially a student of Duel Academy. Welcome."

* * *

And that's a wrap! XD

That's just the prologue, so I hope that you'd give the fic a chance, so please do read the next chapters! I promise you all that **Searching **has more than meets the eye. :)

Anyways, thanks for reading!

TC

Side note: Sorry for the sort of bad summary. I've lost the original summary that I've used for the fic since I thought that I'll abandon it forever XD (which was wrong)


	2. Chapter 1

I hope you had fun with the prologue! But, like I have said there's more to **Searching** in the future chapters :) So, to prove that I'll be posting all of the chapters from 1-4.

Please do enjoy!

* * *

**Searching**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Duel Academy, other than being known as one of the top schools ever known in Neo Domino City and having one of the best facilities ever, is a boarding school covering a large area of land, which is around 450 hectares or even more.

It is also very secured as a large wall is built around it, with bugs and security cameras on it to make sure no outsider trespasses, since its students are not only the best duelists around, but also the children of Neo Domino's Elite people. Not only that, to make the place a bit more hidden and hard to infiltrate, inside the large walls is an evergreen forest surrounding the campus which makes you feel separated from the industrial Neo Domino City.

The School consists of 9 Buildings: the Elementary, Middle School and High School Department, four Large Dormitories (two for each gender), the Teacher's Dorm, and finally a Mall especially made for students and teachers for leisure time and of course, buying school supplies.

Each Department consists of their own Library with reading materials provided according to their level. Then Canteens, which is like a food court that allows you to choose various choices of food. Of course, like all schools this one has clubs as well. Therefore, each department has a special floor where the clubs and organizations are.

I really don't have much information regarding these clubs right now, since they're not in the handbook. However, despite being an introvert, I would still want to find out what they are. Although, I have to admit I wasn't active with the ones on my previous school.

In addition to all of those facilities, of course there's a dueling arena, where the students can train and have their dueling classes there. Duel Academy wouldn't be 'Duel' Academy if they even don't have that.

The Dormitories also have their own Canteens in it to provide the students' Breakfast and Dinner; not only that, they even made a special floor for studying where the students can go to when the three Departments are already closed.

I guess that's gives us students less reason as to why we didn't do our homework, too bad.

The Teacher's Dorm is not just a Dorm for the faculty and staff; it's where registration and enrollment takes place. It is also, where the Teachers' offices are located, including the Principal's and Vice Principal's; of course, the Principal and Vice Principal have their own rooms there in the Teacher's Dorm. It would have been so wrong if they didn't.

The Mall is a bit big, and students are strictly checked before entering it making sure they don't cut classes, I wonder how though, because even if you're Einstein you wouldn't remember every person's name in the campus, so much more with each and everyone's schedule. I guess I have to find out about that later on though.

Just like any other malls we usually see, it has a lot of stalls selling various kinds of clothing (despite the fact that we are wearing uniforms), accessories, shoes, bags and what not.

Perhaps there are still people who buy clothes, maybe for weekends when there's no dress code? Well, come to think about it students are staying here for almost their lives, so I guess it is somewhat necessary. (Like in regards to *ahem* underwear *ahem* and so on.)

The Mall even has its own arcade center, ice skating rink and an indoor amusement park making it more tempting for the students to go to. No wonder people deemed so much to come here. I mean where are you going to find a school having a mall like that, which almost had _everything_?

There's also a park where all the students can hang out any time they want to regardless whether there are classes or not, unlike the mall. Then finally, there is a Turbo Track where Students practice their riding skills with their D-wheels or Duel Boards.

D-wheels are for those who are in third year Middle school and above while Duel Boards are for second year Middle school and below although, the student can choose to get a D-wheel or keep their Duel Boards.

Therefore, all students are also required to have one, and due to the campus' size, we're allowed to use it for traveling within the campus too. So, of course I have my red _Yusei Go_ with me, which is a D-wheel I personally made two years ago. Like a regular D-wheel, it's like a motorcycle only computerized, and made especially for dueling. Of course, I made it in a way to make it more awesome than the usual, like increasing its speed allowing me to have an advantage in taking the first turn during Riding Duels.

If you're wondering I was able to make one? Well, with the help from my friends from the orphanage for gathering the parts, and my love and great knowledge for technology I was able too. It wasn't really simple, because it took me tons of tries, experiments and a few years before I was able to successfully make one.

So, the places, based on the map on the handbook, are all allocated in this manner: in the middle is the Park, On the South which is near the entrance gate is the Teacher's Dorm, next to it which is South East is the first Girls' Dorm and on the South West is the first Boys' Dorm. Located on the East of the Park is the Elementary Department, with the second boy's dorm just a few miles away from it. Then on the West is the Middle School Department also having the second girl's dorm nearby.

The North is where the High school Department, which is where I'll be going for now on, is situated between the Mall on its eastern part and Turbo Tracks on its western part.

I haven't really been into these places (I mean I am just new), so despite me being the usual phlegmatic guy you see around, I'm also excited to venture around the campus.

I guess you're wondering why the school consists all of that, when student's allowances are limited. Well, not quite, of course the student has been paid for in their tuition and if you're not a scholar its definitely _EXPENSIVE_ like hell that's why the school is able to facilitate all of these luxuries. So, I guess you get the idea as to why I'm so honored to be granted a scholarship.

However, to have the access to these luxuries (the basic ones, like food, shelter and uniform are of course not included) you need to accumulate special points from your classes, and by the point allowances given to you depending on your status. Whether you're a Silfer Red, which is the lowest, Ra Yellow, or Obelisk Blue being the highest of them all.

Let's say you're a top student you're given points depending on your ranking on the list. If you base it by status, you gain a fixed amount of allowance and these points that we call as _Duel Points_. When you're a Slifer Red you gain 500 Dp, Ra Yellow gains 1,500 Dp, while Obelisk Blue 2,500.

If you're wondering whether I'll be Silfer Red, Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue, that I'll have to find out now.

Right after welcoming me into the school, and relaying to me about the school's basic information along with the given handbook, Principal Goodwin brought me into one of the rooms in the Teacher's Dorm building. It was spacious I can say, but not that big. But, it's odd since its clear—not a single item in sight.

So, it's obviously plain, as the walls are just painted a light shiny silver color, while the floor is just covered in light yellow tiles.

"The D-status doesn't just affect your allowance, it can affect you in other ways like the type of dorm room you will have, so it's also really important," The principal continued elaborating more about the school's D-status.

"Well, despite the fact that you have high grades from your previous school and on your recent entrance exams; since this is Duel Academy of course we take into considerations your skills in dueling to determine your D-status, which will be done right away."

I wasn't really surprised though, but I never expected that the dueling would be done right after the interview itself. Perhaps, it would be the best way to see a duelist's true potential. Battling them when they're unprepared. (That just sounded very wrong)

I wonder who I'll duel? If it's the principal, I'll admit to be a bit nervous since I highly bet that he's a pretty damn good duelist. Of course, he wouldn't be the principal if he's not _that_ good in dueling, if ever he is that will be so damn _ironic_.

"Okay, I hope you take this seriously. I'll call in your opponent now," With that said, I felt a bit relieved, but I bet this wouldn't be simple and easy.

"Yeager," He called out in an audible voice as a holographic screen suddenly appeared beside him. I guess that's technology for you. The screen flashed a guy with light lavender-colored locks. His face plastered with a smirk. I find it funny though since he has heavy make-up on his face, making him look like a clown. I wonder if the guy's gay. But, of course I kept the laughter to myself.

"Yes, sir" The 'gayish' dude responded, with a high pitched tone as it made me assumed more that he's gay.

"By the way, just so you'd know this is Yeager, my Personal Assistant. Anyways," Then the principal just started to mouth out something with Ri-. Well, I'm not really that great in lip reading; whatever or whoever that is, I think I wouldn't like it, seeing that the Yeager guy's eyes went wide in shock as his jaw dropped. Surprised or overwhelmed that I don't know for sure.

"Sir, are you sure about this!" He retorted in disapproval, and due to his high-pitched tone, it made him sound as if he was _shrieking._ But, the principal was just calm as he gave him a gentle nod. "But, sir doing that wouldn't be _too_ hard for the new comer?"

Great, just great, why is it that I have to battle the tough ones?

"Don't worry Yeager; I'm sure about what I'm doing. So, please call her in now so we can get this done already." _Her? _I'm guessing this is a person then, but a _girl_. My opponent may be a girl, but I don't think she's just _any_ girl. I wonder what she's like, as to why Yeager is surprised of having her as my opponent.

"But, we haven't even made her do that!"

Wow, tough luck for me.

"Like I said Yeager, I know what I'm doing," Yeager just sighed as he nodded and signed off making the holographic screen disappear.

Then in a matter of seconds, the door opened. I was surprised; it was yeah, a girl, duh. However, other than being a girl, she's a bit _small_, as her height just reaches around my chest level. Since she's wearing the Middle School uniform for girls, which is a red long-sleeved jacket over a white blouse, brown leather shoes, white knee-high socks and just a skirt that seems to reach 3-4 inches above her knee, I assume that she's a year or a few years younger than me. She's a sure score Obelisk Blue due to her uniform's outlines that is blue. Whether it is the men's or the ladies' uniform, its outlines or linings will serve as a determinant of the student's D-status.

Other than that, she seems pretty; with the way, her long blond hair hanged gracefully on her back, while her skin, which is milky-white looks soft and flawless. I guess, that's what I get for entering a school of elite people, of course expect it be filled with _beautiful_ people. (I wonder if I fit the description too)

However, I can't see her eyes though since she's wearing this dark pink sun glasses-like thing that covers almost half of her face. I wonder what that is for and why she's wearing it. Is that one of the school's inventions or something in regards to dueling, or just for style? Which I would find odd if it's just for style.

With the way she entered confidently through the door, I can see that she's just not like any other girl, who would seem shy or fragile with the aura she gave off through her presence. It's like, calm but tough though not tensing.

She was really taken aback to see me in a bad way, with the way her jaw dropped in surprise, and then gritted her teeth the minute she turned to Goodwin. Wow, I never thought that I could make people that peevish from a single glance.

"Why? Why Sir Goodwin? You could have picked someone else. Why would you let me battle the newbie?" She asked in a very cocky and arrogant tone. Maybe she's a top student, and top students never do this. But, I find it quite amazing seeing that she can talk with the principal that _freely_ without the fear that it might affect her status or grades seeing that it is important.

Goodwin just neared his ear to her and whispered, making sure I don't hear a single sound. I wonder what they're keeping from me, even here there are things that are kept away from me. Well, as if that matters, maybe its just about the school or something. But, really just her being here is already weird seeing that this does not seem to be their normal processions in regards to accepting transferees.

After whatever they've talked about, she was once again surprised, but then she looked back at me and grimaced. Now it gives me another thing to be skeptic and curious about. But, I bet highly that if only I could see her eyes, she might be raising a brow on me right now.

"I see, then. Fine, even if you're new I'll definitely not take you on easy seeing that Goodwin have to call me specially for this," She stated in a monotonous tone as she opened her pink duel brace equipped on her left arm, as she placed her cards on it that she took out from her pink belt. Likewise, I did as well, definitely ready. No matter how good she is, I'll definitely make sure that I won't at least land on Slifer Red.

"So, let's duel!"

I quickly stole a glance at Goodwin as I draw out my first hand, his grey eyes watching us in amazement. This is really weird, along with the way she said that _she has to be called __out_ just to duel me, I don't know what's up, is there something about me that she has to duel me? I wouldn't think that it has something to do with my father though although, there is a chance, maybe because he was once a great duelists too.

But, as far as I know, even if I crave for outstanding duels against really strong duelists, I don't think if I can consider fighting her as a privilege in regards to my present circumstance.

"Since you're new you can go on first," She said, I then looked at her carefully; her mood has become less cocky and actually serious. I guess, she may not be that cocky after all.

"Draw! I set down a monster in faced down position," Then I set two faced down cards then I end my turn.

She started drawing, as she seems to stare at her hand carefully. Whatever is in her hand right now I can see that it seems good as it made her crack a small smile.

"I summon, Spined Gillman (atk-1300 def-0) in attack position!" Spined Gillman, a water monster, she is using a water deck then. I find that pretty rare, seeing that today's meta is all about using Blackwings, Lightsworns, Six Samurais, and what not. This is pretty, interesting.

"I activate my Trap Card Torrential Tribute! This card can be activated once a player summons a monster in whatever kind of way, and then destroys all the monsters on the field—faced up or down." With that stated, her monster and my monster Tuningware quickly got sent into the graveyard.

She wasn't really surprised though, nor does she seemed worried that she wasn't able to summon anything on her first turn, which I find a bit troublesome. Maybe she has a back-up plan, or maybe she's trying to test me first as to what my style in dueling is, but whatever that is I will certainly not allow that.

"You're pretty good, dude, pretty lucky as well, seeing that you have drawn out something powerful like that on your first turn. But, that wouldn't stop me. I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

Right now, she's just smiling, not grinning nor smirking, but smiling, which suites her pretty damn well.

Maybe she's enjoying the duel? With her actions, I honestly find her hard to read. She has this thing in her that will you keep surprised every now and then. However, I really can't say that surely, since this is just the first time I met her.

What the heck, I feel like I'm concentrating more about her than the duel!

"Draw, I activate my quick-play magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon, which allows me to destroy a spell or trap card set on my opponent's field. So, I destroy the second one you set!" I declared, as I destroyed it, which happens to be Enemy Controller. Hmmm, nice she is prepared, but I wouldn't find that much troublesome seeing that she doesn't seem to be troubled that I destroyed that. Maybe there's something about the other one.

I tend to find this duel a bit mind-boggling, even if it is just the first two turns of the duel. Usually, you'll know it when you hit an opponent's key card or you just did something that destroys their strategy through their expressions or the way they gave out a tensed aura. But, so far I can't find that in her, she's just calm, like still water.

"Then, I summon Junk Synchron (atk-1300 def-500) in attack position, and then I activate its effect! Once Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from the graveyard in defense position. So, I special summon, Tuningware (atk-100 def-300)."

"Then I activate a card effect from my hand! When my opponent special summons a monster, as long as the card is on my hand or graveyard, by discarding a card from my hand I can special summon Dragon Ice into the field. Therefore, I discard Dragon Ice (atk-1800 def-2200) to special summon it on the field in defense position!" She interrupted as a Dragon, with transparent, crystallize-like body and black, torn-wings appeared on the field.

No wonder it was okay that she doesn't have monsters on the field, but even if she still can't be complacent, what if I don't special summon? Which is actually completely impossible for my deck not to do so, since it is it's key strategy. Great, now with that thing on the field and that faced down card I guess I really can't do anything.

"I set down a card faced down, and then I end my turn." She grinned.

"That's all?" she stated to make sure, as I just nodded, as her question made me raise a brow on her. Am I actually going on along her plans after all this while?

"Make sure, you do because this is the start of your nightmare. Draw! I summon Ice Blast User Rice (atk/def-800) then I tune my Dragon Ice to it! Like the light that shines through the depths of a dark sea, be the light that shines through the depths of a dark heart with full splendor! Synchro Summon! Rise from the seas, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (atk-2500 def 1500) in attack position!" With that a dragon, just like the dragon earlier had a body like a crystal. The only difference is, its wings are like made of the same material, its bigger, and its color is like the analogous color of red. This must be her boss monkey then, and I can't believe that I actually helped her summon it.

"Then I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can discard two cards from my hand to destroy two cards on the opponent's side of the field. So, I destroy your faced down cards, and then order Gungnir to attack your Junk Synchron!" With that, the first attack finally executed, as a blast of ice burst through Junk Synchron causing me 1200 life points, dropping my life to 2800. For a moment there, I thought (rather hoped) she'll destroy my two monsters for a direct attack.

Well, what can I expect, if she was just a normal duelist she could have attacked directly without considering what my traps or spells set can do. I guess this proves that she has all the right to be in Obelisk Blue.

Gungnir, with just the effect it's clear now that her strategy is Field Control, but that won't get me down.

"Draw! By discarding a monster card from my hand I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron (atk-700 def-1400), so I discard Stardust Xialong to summon it in defense position." Right, with this, I can Synchro Summon Turbo Warrior, and with its effects, I can definitely defeat Gungnir for sure easily, but I'm sort of worried about her faced down card though.

"Then I tune my Tuningware to Quickdraw Synchron! Clustering bonds will now weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior! Now, Turbo Warrior attack Gungnir!" Her grin turned back into a grimace for some reason after my declaration of attack, it's as if I disappointed her or something.

"Are you serious? You'll get both of them killed? That will just leave you out in the open on your next turn," With that, now it's my time to smirk.

"Turbo Warrior's special effect activates, when it battles a monster that is level six or higher, it halves its attack power during battle,"

"I see, then I activate my faced down card, Gravity Bind! This card disallows all level 4 or higher monsters to attack, thus Turbo Warrior can't attack!"

Darn it, if I don't destroy Gungnir now, then she'll destroy my Turbo Warrior on the next turn! I may be a bit tensed, but it doesn't mean that I am. This is getting pretty hairy.

"I summon Zero Gardna (atk-0 def-0) in attack position. Then I end my turn."

"Draw, I activate Gungnir's effect once more to destroy your Turbo Warrior! I may want to attack you directly, but due to Gravity Bind, I can't do anything yet. So, thank God for that. I end my turn."

I guess her trap card is like a double-edged sword, it not only protects her, but her opponent as well. But, I don't think I can rely on that kind of protection for long while. Other than that, I could also wait until her hand is depleted from trying to control the field and summon something big right now which I also find a bit impossible due to my super limited hand.

I need to do something.

If only I could get it out—_ Stardust Dragon _the only card_,_ I know in my deck that can defeat Gungnir now seeing that Turbo Warrior can't do the job.

Stardust Dragon is just not any card with awesome effects and stats, nor just my ace monster. Rather a special card that was left by my father, a _memento_, which is actually the only thing that he left behind for me that, has sentimental value other than my grand_ inheritance_ from him before he left.

Father, I can see that, even if you're gone, through this card you're still looking out for me wherever you are.

I guess I have to hold on.

"Draw, I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

"You seem to be having a hard time there," She stated as she smirked, but her voice wasn't arrogant. But, the way she seemed to look at the situation she is. However, she doesn't have to state the _obvious_, duh of course I'm having a hard time.

"Whether you're stalling for something or what, I won't allow you to do anything further than that, I activate Gungnir's effect to destroy your faced down monster!" She stated as my monster, Quillbolt Hedgehog got destroyed immediately. But, I wasn't worried, that's actually part of my plan, as long as I draw the right cards.

"Then I end my turn."

"Draw, I activate Card of Safe Return, and then I end my turn!"

"Draw, I activate Gungnir's effect to destroy your Zero Gardna!"

"Then I activate its effect, anytime as long that it's faced up on the field, I can release my Zero Gardna and for this whole turn, my monsters won't get destroyed nor would I receive battle damage."

Can I still hold on?

"Draw!" Great, just what I needed, now I just need _one more card._ "I set a monster in faced down defense position. Then I end my turn."

"You know that defending won't get you anywhere you know," She stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"Unless, it actually has a purpose I wouldn't find it vain," I added to her sentence, as it got her to smirk.

"I see then, to be honest you're actually hard to beat, seeing that you seem to have a lot of lives," She stated in a sarcastic manner, but I think she meant that in a positive way, her statement is actually (the way I perceive it as) _I find you challenging_. If she is thinking like that, then I would happily say likewise.

"But, it all has to end in someway, as they say cats die too, despite having nine lives. So, I discard my A Legendary Ocean to destroy your faced down monster!" Which is another Quillbolt Hedgehog that I don't mind losing at all. "I wonder why do you have a lot of those things on your deck, but I couldn't care less for now. So, I end my turn."

"Draw!"Damn, still not here, but I bet I can surely hold on more seeing that her hand is finally depleted. "I summon Fortress Warrior in attack position, and then I end my turn!"

"Now, you finally got the guts to face me head on, but for whatever reason you let out that small fry in the open, I'll definitely won't let its effect activate, so then I again, I discard Spined Gillman to destroy! Then I end my turn."

This is it; both our hands are now gone and if I don't draw the card right now, she might summon anything below level 3 to finish me off.

My deck, please help me!

"Draw!" I really couldn't look at my card right now seeing that I'm like on the edge here. However, I have to face it, and as I looked at it my azure orbs grew in amazement. If only I could laugh out loud, I could have done so, but that would just be insane. Is it me, or lady luck seems to be on my side right now.

"I summon Junk Synchron (atk-1300 def-500) in attack position! Due to its effect, I special summon Tuningware from the graveyard in defense position. With that, Card of Safe Return activates allowing me to draw a card. Then I activate an effect from the graveyard, as long as there is a Tuner monster on the field I can special summon my Quillbolt Hedgehogs (atk-800 def-800) into the field in defense position from the grave yard! Due to Card of Safe Return I'm also able to draw two cards."

"Nice swarm of monsters, and as I can see, you're about to Synchro Summon something. But, even if it's powerful enough to go against Gungnir as long as I have Gravity Bind on the field you can't attack, and I'll just destroy whatever it is." She stated her faced etched of disbelief. Well, we'll see about that.

"Now, I tune my tune my Tuningware, and my two Quillbolt Hedgehogs to Junk Synchron! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon, in attack position! Due to that, since I was able to summon a Stardust Dragon (atk-2500 def-2000) I can special summon Stardust Xialong from the grave yard in attack position, and due to Card of Safe Return I can draw another card, and with that I end my turn."

"That was pretty awesome," She stated in an awed fashion. "Although, I actually expected a 'One-Turn-Kill' right now, but you didn't do anything. I guess all your hard work and waiting is just all in vain. So, Gungnir, destroy Stardust Dragon with your effect!"

"I won't let you! Stardust Dragon can negate and destroy anything that destroys a card on the field, by releasing him. So, Stardust Dragon, use Victim Sanctuary!" Wow, it's actually what I was waiting for, and I can't believe she fell for it. I was really surprised, I just can't believe it, I expected more from her!

As Stardust left the field, along with him was Gungnir making her field pretty clear, except for that faced up trap card on her field. She just stared, more like flabbergasted with the way she just did with her mouth open. I could imagine so vividly, how her eyes would stare widely to what I just did.

"I can't believe it, you just destroyed my, Gungnir," was all she can utter.

"Enough," Goodwin stated, as the the solid vision faded away right before our eyes, finally ending the duel. The girl, who's still surprised, stared in Goodwin at the same manner, but a bit angrily as she gritted her teeth at him. If only she didn't have those rectangular specs on her eyes, I bet she's eyeing daggers at the old man already.

"Why!" She said in disapproval, but Goodwin didn't say a word to her. "You know I could still turn the tables, I'm pretty sure of it! Why end it!" She screamed. "I can't just let it end that way."

Although, I could have said the same way, even if I was able to defeat Gungnir, I couldn't consider that as a complete victory, but overcoming that was definitely a stepping stone to that. I felt relieved, I felt satisfied, but not completely.

"I'm sorry," Was all that Goodwin stated as he then turned his eyes back at me. "You can go back to your classes now," She just stared at him in disbelief, but gave up in a matter of seconds whilst she let out a sigh.

"Now, I get it," She stated as she turned towards me. "Now, I understand why this has to happen, but dude, remember this I would love a rematch," She stated as she let out a smirk and quickly took her leave.

With that stated, I felt happy for some reason. I though that by the moment the duel ended that I won't see her anymore since she is a Middle School student. Although, I find it totally against me since I never felt this interested towards a girl. But, with the way she dueled it's just different, plus the fact that she's pretty, I think that she's worth the _search._

Crap, I just realized that I didn't even know her name. What an epic _failure_.

I wonder how I'll ever see her again though, since this is a pretty big campus and we're in different departments. My eyes just continuously stared at the door were she exited, just can't help thinking about the duel earlier and the duelist itself almost forgetting about what D-Status I'm about to acquire until I felt a hand touched my shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I have to end it right then and there, but seeing that this is just a duel to test your skills, I just have to," Goodwin stated as he finally got me back to the real world.

"Yeah, it's okay, sir," I responded with my usual calm tone.

"Anyway, I was really amazed with the way you dueled, I actually expected that you will do well, that's why I called her in. She's actually one of the best duelists in Duel Academy,"

Hah, figures.

"And with that awesome performance, I shall now officially say that you're D-Status is Obelisk Blue, Congratulations."

Did I hear him just right? I actually got it! I can't believe it, my hard work through that duel actually paid off.

"So, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Duel Academy, Yusei Fudo of Obelisk Blue; I can say for sure that a lot of things will be there in store for you."

* * *

So, how was that for a first chapter!

Like I've said there's more to the story as the chapters go on!

The story is just like a puzzle, with the chapters as puzzle pieces that can slowly reveal the whole picture.

Anyways, Hope you enjoyed that do look forward for the next chapter! :)

TC


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, another chapter yes!

Well, I thought I'll be able to post the third and fourth, but I guess not. Well, as I post each I am actually screening and revising it before I post it in FFN. So, it can be better in terms of grammar :)

Regardless, when I'll have the time I'll post it. I could have posted this earlier if only I didn't had a lot of engagements, like attending a wedding, and a birthday party. Prior to that I have to visit someone in the hospital, which was cancelled due to the hecticness. I wasn't even able to join the reception on the wedding. =.=

So, for nowplease do enjoy!

* * *

**Searching**

_What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I getta a rush  
I wanna meet my Miss Anonymous_

Anonymous By: Bobby Valentino

* * *

-Chapter 2-

It was finally my first day here in Duel Academy as I stood up in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection wearing the boy's High School uniform.

It's just so-so, not really that uncomfortable despite the fact that I'm wearing a blue long-sleeved jacket with blue linings to represent my D-status over a light-blue polo, while I'm wearing dark blue slacks at the bottom, and black leather shoes to finish it up.

In regards to the polo, in whatever level you're in, guys can wear white or blue; I happen to choose blue just to match.

Well, if you're wondering what the underclassmen uniform are:

Middle School Students get to wear short-sleeved blue jackets, but they get to wear dark blue slacks while the Elementary Students are clothed in short-sleeved blue jackets and instead of slacks they wear, dark blue shorts and also they get to wear these red ties for some reason.

I guess the older you get the more formal the uniform is, which I don't mind since my casual outfit is almost the same it's just, _casual_. However, I wonder where the tie went though? Although, I'd really prefer not having one since I'm not used to it. Because, in my previous school, all we wear is a single long sleeved polo and slacks and that's it no more specifications of D-status, level or what not. However, as time passes by I find it a bit boring seeing the same stuff everyday for almost all of your young life.

If you're wondering if my room is nice, well, guess what? It's great! The room for Obelisk Blue is like the size of a studio-type condo unit only a few square inches bigger. The walls are painted light blue while the floor is carpeted in dark blue. I guess that's to represent the D-status, I'm not sure if it also applies with the girls though.

The bed placed by the window, is just the right size, which is about three-fourth's the size of a queen-sized bed so, it's not that neither big nor too small. Also, I find it totally soft making it really tempting and comfortable to sleep on.

There's even a desk beside it where I can study, and place my books, notebooks, duel disk, deck and my other school stuff there. Of course, there's a cabinet placed not far away in front of the bed where my uniforms and my other clothes are.

The bathroom is placed on the other side of the room separated by a door; it's complete with a bathtub and shower on top it. Like the room itself, the bathroom's tiles and walls are all painted or colored in blue, the only difference is its sky blue. Even the toilet, sink, and bathtub are sky blue.

I guess I'd prefer this than red which is striking and yellow that is stimulating to the eyes. I wonder if D-Status affects the size and the stuff in it as well.

Hmmm, I guess I'll find out about it eventually in the latter.

To be honest it's actually still 6 a.m. in the morning, while classes start not until 8 a.m., but I guess I'm just excited, I mean who wouldn't be? The school is great, its big there's a lot of places where I can go and wander off to and I only have like four years to stay here.

In addition to that, since we are riding on our D-wheels and D-boards wouldn't it be traffic when I go out around 7:30? Well, I'm not really sure if there is but, I definitely don't want to bet on that one, especially on my first day.

Also, I may not be the social type but, I'm also looking forward to know who my classmates are and what kind of people they are. Other than that, I'm also looking forward to meeting _her_.

It's not like I can't stop thinking about her and her alone, although I'll admit that I find her _a bit_ attractive. It is just, there something about her, it's weird really. Other than that, the principal seems to have this kind of relationship with her.

Ummm, not really the type of pedophile relationship, that's just gross and I don't think that the Principal's the type to bend that way!

I mean, it's like there's something going on between them, with just the way they have to call her up _to test my skills_ when she's not really the one who's really assigned to do those kinds of stuff.

It's not like I regretted it, I mean I find it cool to be able to stumble upon a great duelist like her. (I find her a scary enemy actually, since I find myself lucky for even surviving the duel)

It's just there's something, but I can't pinpoint as to what that is exactly. If it is connected to my father then I'll be more intrigued to find out more about it.

Oh yeah, other than their relationship of course it's the way they talk to each other, I mean where have you seen a student (even if he or she's one of the top achievers) talk to the principal like that?

Also, another thing that really intrigues me about her is, why the heck is she wearing those specs for? I find it a bit weird although it makes me wonder what kind of eyes she has, is it hazel, emerald, chocolate, azure like mine, sapphire or onyx-coloured?

It's like just looking at her there's a lot of mystery that you just want to unfold.

So, after I fixed myself completely; had a last check on my appearance I took my rucksack, equipped my duel disk with my cards placed on it and finally went off.

The dorm I'm staying at is located on the South Western part, so I'm really far away from my building. So, I quickly took my Yusei Go, from the boy's dorm garage.

I find it cool though, because as you enter the place it's a bit big as a lot of D-wheels, ranging from different sizes and colors lined up on both of the whole place. It is pretty awesome; I'll admit that I'm a techno-freak so I find it tempting to tamper along them. But, of course I wouldn't dare.

If you're wondering where the D-boards are? I guess they're with their owners seeing that they're pretty much portable anyway unlike the massive D-wheels, which I'm pretty sure won't fit in our rooms.

Inside the campus, it's not all green since there are concrete paved roads for riders like me. Like the typical roads, you find in cities, of course, there are basic road rules here as well.

I guess that's to help the students practice it and make us aware about it seeing that Neo Domino's Security is pretty strict in regards to rules.

As I drive along, I find the school pretty peaceful whilst I would find a few students already up like me as they ride in a faster rate.

I wonder where they'll be going at this hour?

I find the park really nice, since it was just around 6:30 I took a stop as I allowed myself to stroll. There's a large fountain at the center, while there were a few play grounds and mini-dueling arenas at the sides, whilst a few benches were placed around the fountain.

Yup, everything is really different compared to the map alright.

I sat on the bench as I let my eyes trail off to my present surroundings, from here I can actually see a few other students on their work out clothes jog around the park—male and female ranging from around 12-16 or even older.

This place makes me feel that it's like an actual community already.

Then I stared at the other side, as it gave me the view of the Middle School Department, I can say that the Department alone is like the size of the typical public high school.

Middle School Department, that's where _she's_ in right now, I wonder if High School students can wander off to other departments for no specific reason.

I didn't really stay long since I want to wander off inside my own department, so I quickly sped off and went directly towards the High School Department with the clock saying 7:00.

The High School Department is about the same size as the Middle School building. I guess the only difference is the color since the Middle School building is colored blue whilst mine's beige.

Inside wasn't much, all I can see right now is the faculty room at the first floor and two flights of stairs. Then I looked at my schedule as it says:

Section: B.E.W.D.

MWF:

8:00-9:00- Homeroom

9:30-10:30- Algebra I

11:00-12:00- English

12:00-13:30- Lunch Break

13:30-14:30- Duel (Lecture)

15:00-16:30- History

Great, it has to be the most boring one that has to be last, and really, there's actually a lecture class about Dueling?

TH:

8:30-10:30- Duel (Practical)

11:00-12:00- Riding Duel (Lecture)

12:30-14:00- Lunch Break

14:00-16:00- Riding Duel (Practical)

The minute my eyes landed at the end of the schedule, I felt a hand tap my shoulder heavily somehow surprising me a bit as my eyes quickly stared at whoever it was. Just to find out it's a guy with fiery orange hair, with a set of leather band thing with two silver rings keeping it off from his face.

Based on the uniform, he's a High School student, like me under the jacket he's wearing a blue polo. The only difference is he's wearing brown leather shoes and the linings of his uniform are yellow—signifying him as a Ra Yellow.

I raised a brow on him, as to why he just suddenly tapped me from the back since I am just a new student.

"Hey," he started in a cheerful voice. I just stared; I mean who in the world would just greet someone they didn't know. Maybe he's mistaken me with someone he knew.

Regardless if ever he did or not,

"Ummm, Hi," I replied nonchalantly at him. Nevertheless, he just continued to smile at me.

"Just wondering are you the new student? And I think your name is Yu-Yu-s-s," He tried to utter my name. Is my name that hard to pronounce? However, I have to hand it to him for at least knowing half of it since I am basically _new_.

"Yusei," I quickly stated. Man, I find this a bit surprising I wonder how he found out about me. I mean I made sure I didn't make a grand entrance or something, right?

"Yeah, right, Yusei!" He exclaimed as he chuckled lightly in a slightly embarrassed tone, then he reached out his hand out to me, "By the way, the name's Crow, Crow Hogan! Nice to meet you!" The guy seems really friendly and cheerful, which I really don't mind at all. I shook his hand in return as I tried to crack a small smile for him.

"Nice to meet you, Crow."

"Just wondering, since you're an Obelisk Blue, is your section B.E.W.D.?" He asked, as I gave off a nod and showed him my schedule thus, making him smile really wide, as his black eyes lit up.

Wow, I can't believe that it made him really happy; maybe we're in the same section?

"Wow, I can't believe we're in the same section! Well, B.E.W.D is the highest section in the High School Department and hearing that you actually battled the Duel Prodigy during the entrance exams, and then I guess that's pretty much expected that you'd be part of that section." I just stared at him in disbelief.

Did I just hear him right?

I battled a what?

No wonder she said she has never done things like that! Of course!

So, I was wrong, she's not just your ordinary top student, she's actually best of the best! Now, that's a plus to my skeptics.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I can't believe that we're the same. Why is there something wrong?" he asked in a somewhat curious tone as he raised a brow on me this time.

"No-no, I mean after that I just want to clarify what you just said," It's not that I can't get over it; I might be just hearing it wrong!

"I said that B.E.W.D is the highest section in the High School Department and hearing that you actually battled the Duel Prodigy during the entrance exams, and then I guess that's pretty much expected that you'd be part of that section."

"Really? So, that's why. Do you happen to know the Duel Prodigy's name?" He stared at me for a while as if he was analyzing me then later let out a laugh as he stared at me in a weird way.

I wonder what's funny. Is there something on my face?

"I'm sorry; I'm just laughing because you're asking! You like her don'cha!" He uttered in a mischievous way as he nudged me with his elbows and winked.

What the heck?

I admit to find her attractive, but like? Plus, just because I asked about her it doesn't mean that I like her.

_I'm just interested about her._

"No, I don't," I simply disapproved.

But, I guess he wasn't really listening to me as he continued to babble about her.

"Well, I guess who wouldn't be I mean, she maybe is young but heck she's cute, smart and a monster at dueling too!" He exclaimed.

Okay, now this is really out of topic.

"Oh, sorry, don't mind me! Actually, I don't really know her name though, all I know that she's the Duel Prodigy and her name starts with Ri something. I just forgot since I really don't mind stuff like that. But," He paused as he started to stared at my directly whilst he moved a bit closer.

But, not closer to the point that we're inches apart, that's just disgusting! I would have punched him if he did.

"But, how was it? The duel I mean, since she's really hard to beat, I heard that the Prodigy only had a single or two loses and that's just against the King of Duel Academy." He stated in a sort of serious manner.

Wow, I never read about those from the handbook. So, other than the Duel Prodigy there's even a Duel King? I wonder if there's a Queen to complete the 'Duel Monarchy'.

"Really? So, there's also a King inside campus?"

"Yup, and once you're King here you're also considered one when you go out, and once you win the tournaments outside the more that you'll be recognized! But, it's not simple to be one though; it's the same with the Queen and the Prodigy." He uttered in an amazed tone.

Well, who wouldn't be I mean just battling the Prodigy alone gave me a very hard time, how much more if I battled the King himself?

"I see, then no wonder. Well, I'll have to admit it was really hard, I thought I was really going to lose," Yeah, that's really true I was at the edge during the whole duel.

I still can't forget it, actually. That's why I'd really love that rematch with her.

"But, you won right?"

"Nope, but I was able to get through her Ace Monster which is all, because the Principal didn't let us finish the duel although, I would really love to see and duel her again."

"I see, wow, you're pretty lucky! Since nobody just can't duel those three in a regular basis."

Yeah, I would have found myself lucky if only it wasn't during an entrance exam.

"Anyways, so what do you know about the King then? What's his name? Also, I know this is silly, but is there actually a Duel Queen?"

"Yeah, actually there is, and these two are our classmates. The Duel King's name is Jack Atlas while the Duel Queen's name is Aki Izayoi. All I know about the King is that I think he's using a Dragon Power Deck, and he had this weird relationship with the Prodigy." Crow said as he tried to recollect what he has known.

Wow, I was actually right about that, so there is a 'Duel Monarchy' here not just that they happen to be my classmates too.

"Weird relationship? What about the Queen then?"

I guess this school has a lot of stuff in it, which makes it even more thrilling.

"The Queen is using a pretty neat Plant Deck and seems to be a bit isolated though due to bad rumors spreading around her or something. But, you can find her hanging out with the King and Prodigy too though. But, that's just _really_ sometimes."

"In regards to the King and Prodigy, it's just weird because from time to time you'll really see them going out together making us think that they have this secret relationship. It's just weird because the Prodigy is like two years younger than us, but those are just rumors so it's not actually true. So, in case you're interested in going for the Prodigy then she's pretty much available!" He grinned as he just started to stare at me with this weird look again.

I mean really, do I really look like I like her?

Yeah, I'm intrigued

Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that I like, like her.

So, I just gave him a sigh, and finally the bell sounded, along with my PDA.

Every student is given one, so, yeah we pretty much can text and call each other. Usually, teachers use it to communicate personally with the student as well. Other than that, I guess you can do the normal stuff with PDA's.

I quickly rummaged to my pocket to get it, just to find out that its Principal Goodwin saying:

Mr. Yusei Fudo,

For your first day, we will be the ones to guide you to your room and introduce you to your class. So, please go on ahead to the High School Department's Faculty Room.

Principal Goodwin

"So, let's go?"

"Nah, I'll just meet you there since I'm called by the Principal just now."

"Oh, I see," Then he just tapped my shoulder as he just smiled at me normally. "See you there then!"

At least now, I have an acquaintance.

Duel Academy may be filled with tough, awesome duelists, and children of CEO's and other top company owners, but they're not just that they're actually pretty nice themselves.

Without a second to waste, I quickly went towards the Faculty Room ahead of me, and I can say it's pretty big. There were a lot of tables on one side where most of the teachers are right now as they all packed their things getting ready for their classes.

The other side is like a lounge due to the couches placed on it surrounding a pretty long coffee table. There's even a T.V. there and a refrigerator placed just nearby.

Goodwin finally showed up as he came from the room inside the Faculty room. I wonder what's inside? Maybe it's their meeting area or something?

The moment he saw me, he cracked up a small smile and walked right towards me.

"So, are you ready for your first class Mr. Fudo?" he asked as he clasped my shoulders as I gave him a small smile myself as I nodded.

"Let's go then,"

The High School Department actually consists of eight floors, so yeah it's pretty high, good thing my class is just around the fourth floor which is specially made for Frosh people like me.

I find it pretty cool that despite being so high and mighty, the Principal has even the knack for escorting me to my room!

We finally arrived; all I can say is Duel Academy is really hi-tech. The door swooshed opened revealing the awesome room.

Instead of a black board there's a holographic screen in front beside the professor that I think that's programmed through the computer beside him.

Instead of measly armchairs, the room has about six rows of benches separated into two columns. Their desks are the same and as you can see they're also computerized as a holographic screen is flashing from it.

Each row consists of five students each, and from the crowd as I got in I quickly noticed Crow sitting around the second row nearby the window as he gave me a quick wave, causing me to smile back to him. Other than that, Crow wasn't kidding about B.E.W.D. being the top section I can barely see red linings from their uniforms.

All I can see is Obelisk Blue, while there are only like a handful of Ra Yellows including Crow in it.

The homeroom teacher seems to be a 'toughie' seeing as he eyed me in a very obnoxious way, making me raise a brow on him.

The teacher is like the bad guy you see in movies, due to the very straight mustache on his face as he gave off this 'very strict' aura around him. He has raven hair whilst his body is clad in a red suite, like the typical teacher should be wearing I guess.

"I guess I can leave you here now, Mr. Fudo?" Principal Goodwin asked politely as I just let off a nod. He then gave a quick word to the seemingly strict teacher.

Whatever that is, it makes me really curious as the teacher somehow gave another look on me from head to toe only with a surprised expression this time.

Like I said, it was quick so he finally left, with the teacher still seemed shocked at my appearance, then later coughed as he tried to regain his previous composure.

"I see, now. Okay, class seeing that we have a new student here, I would like you guys to welcome him." He stated as he motioned me to stand by his side, which I did as I faced the class.

"Please, introduce yourself to us and tell us something about yourself."

It's not like I'm that shy, but I have to admit that I felt a bit nervous seeing that I'm surrounded and watched by one of the most awesome people in school, and two of them is actually one of the best of the best.

I gulped as I tried to find the strength to utter a word, I may not show it but damn.

"Uhhh, Hi, My name's Yusei Fudo, I'm obviously new here in Duel Academy and I'm also using a Junk/Warrior Deck." I stated as I ended it with a shrug. They were just eyeing whilst some whispered on their seatmates, obviously talking about me as they raised a brow on me as well.

I wonder what they're talking about.

Other than that there's actually two people who just kept themselves quiet. When you look at them there's actually something different about them compared with the others, it's like they're people of another level or something like that.

One of them is a girl sitting on the last row of the left column, who had messy burgundy hair, with hazel eyes boring holes on me. I don't know why but she seems to have this mad expression with the way her brows knitted together.

Obviously, she's an Obelisk Blue based on the linings. Of course like the guy's uniform, their uniform also have specifications of level, comparing to the Middle School uniform, the High School Uniform is like a red long sleeved coat reaching to the same length as their skirt that's wore over a white blouse and they have this black tights too which the girls from the lower levels aren't wearing.

With the way she stared at me, if only she had heat laser vision, I feel that I could have melted under her gaze.

The other was a blonde guy who's sitting on the right side at the last row. He's also an Obelisk Blue; unlike me he seems to be wearing a white polo instead. He has really piercing amethyst eyes.

Really, if people would look at me like this every day, I feel that I wouldn't last another day. As I said, it's not that I'm shy but I'm just not the type to be on the _spot light_.

Me standing here in front of all of them feels really long. Can I like take a seat now?

"Is that all?" The teacher asked as I just nodded. "Okay, then please take any seat on the third row on the right column."

Why did he say any seat? Because it's clearly _empty_. But, I don't mind as I quickly walked towards it to hide from those stares and sat as I placed my bag on the hook underneath the table. It was really cool as the computer in front of me opened on its own as a holographic screen appeared right before me.

I wasn't really alone as I find Crow sitting just right in front of me as he winked at me making me smile in relief.

My first day isn't really that bad at all.

I guess all I have to do is learn all the things I can to familiarize myself in this top-notch environment before I make a fool out of myself.

Although, I find myself a _really_ lucky guy,

"Mr. Fudo, right?" The teacher called out as I raised my hand signaling that I hear him as I uttered a yes, with one of my brows raised questioningly at him.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but, we've pretty much heard about you dueling one of the top three duelists in Duel Academy and got yourself into Obelisk Blue." He stated with mischievous grin on his face as my classmates just eyed me more.

Great, now I've attracted more attention, not just that with the way he talks and looks at me, I don't find my situation getting any better.

"To be honest, I find it rare for transferees getting to Obelisk Blue and battling one of the top three duelists for the entrance exams. Since you seem to be _so_ special, would you mind showing us your dueling skills in class?" He asked in a sarcastic as he motioned me to go in front.

I stared at him wide eyed in disbelief, as I also eyed my classmates as they also stared at me waiting for my reply. I could feel myself feeling more and more nervous, but I didn't allow it to manifest on my appearance as I kept myself cool.

Yeah, Duel Academy might be one of the best schools out there, but heck; they're pretty damn tough alright. I wonder if they always do this to new students like me.

I stared at Crow who seems to be staring at me worriedly. I was waiting for him to say something or what to help me in this situation, but sadly, he doesn't seem to know what to do himself.

_Sigh_, what am I going to do now. Just battling the so-called Duel Prodigy is really hard and if I battle anybody from B.E.W.D I expect someone with the same type of strength and I expect it to be stronger if it's the Duel King or Queen, which I hope that I don't battle right now.

"So, what it'll be Mr. Fudo?"

I guess I don't have a choice; its either I take a chance and duel or run like a coward.

"Umm, okay." I finally replied as I motioned towards in front again, as I opened my duel disk. I stared at Crow who seems to be staring at me wide-eyed. If only eyes can speak, I bet he's saying "OMG!" or something near to that.

I eyed at the rest, they seem to be excited as their focus is just on me. The blonde guy and the burgundy girl are eyeing me seriously with their piercing eyes. I wonder why the hell do they seem so interested at me or something! If it's about me dueling the Prodigy, well, guess what? I DIDN'T WIN!

"Okay, since this is just a duel to see your skills ourselves I would just call someone randomly, so I call Mr. Hogan." It made me taken aback.

Did I just hear him right?

I'm battling Crow?

I stared at him as he let out a sigh. I guess he can't seem to disapprove the teacher's declaration. Whoever is this professor, I guess he's someone that you can't just deal with easily.

"But, sir!" An Obelisk Blue girl from the right column stood up, "Wouldn't it be better to ask the Duel King or Queen to battle him instead seeing that he battled the Prodigy himself." She protested.

No-No! Not them not now! Especially on my first day! It's not that I don't have confidence, like I said I love dueling strong people it just depends on the circumstance.

"Hmmm, you're right. But, as you can see we can't let them just duel like that you know outside actual Dueling classes, unless the Principal allows it. Since that takes time to do, we'll have to settle with Crow first. Plus, Crow's not bad; he's actually a good duelist himself!" The girl got back to her seat, as she watched along with the rest.

I guess I'll just have to do my best.

"Yusei," Crow called me out, his face now plastered with a smile. "I really wouldn't want to be your enemy. But, treat this as a friendly game instead, let's have fun and don't dare back down on me!" He exclaimed as he opened his black duel disk and placed his cards there.

Somehow, it's actually not a bad idea battling him after all as he helped me feel more relieved.

"Right back at you Crow," I said as I gave him a smile in return.

"So, Lets Duel!"

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Crow stated with his usual lively voice, "Draw! I set a monster in faced down in defense position and then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

I wonder what kind of deck he has but whatever it is, I'll go on full force now!

"Draw! I activate a magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon on one of your faced down cards!" I stated and pointed on one of his faced down cards, which happens to be Fake Feather.

Fake Feather is a card specializing on Blackwing decks, then that means, he's using a Blackwing deck! Crap, I really do have to go against him on full force before he could even swarm the field.

"Then I activate my magic card Tuning, this card allows me to draw out a monster with Synchron on its name and discard a number of cards equal to its level. So, I draw out Quickdraw Synchron, since he's a level five monster I have to discard five cards from the top of my deck. Then I use another Tuning card to draw out Junk Synchron, and since he's a level three monster I'll discard three cards from the top of my deck this time."

"Wait just a sec there, Yusei! I activate a card effect from my hand! By discarding D.D. Crow into the graveyard, I can remove one of my opponent's monsters from the graveyard from play. So, I remove your Level Eater from the graveyard." He stated as he grinned playfully at me. However, I have to hand it to him; I was planning to use it for something right now.

"Nice one, Crow." I stated as I cracked a small smile at him, "But, that wouldn't stop me from my plans. I discard my Majestic Dragon to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (atk-700 def-1400) in defense position and then I normal summon Junk Synchron in attack position (1300/500). Due to Junk Synchro's effect I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard so I special summon Stardust Xialong (atk-100 def-100) in defense position."

Yeah, there's no backing down now. _It's now or never_.

"Lastly, I activate another magic card Monster Reborn to revive Turret Warrior (atk-1200 def-2000) in defense position, and then I tune it with Junk Synchron! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon (atk-2500 def-2000) in attack position!"

I can see it on his face he was amazed at Stardust Dragon's appearance, followed by my other classmates. Even the teacher was amazed.

I stole a glance at the two seemingly special duelists. I actually have a hunch that they're the Duel King and Queen but I'm not really that sure though so I can't fully assume. They really didn't let out an expression but I can see that they're really watching closely.

But, who says I'm stopping there?

"Now, I tune Stardust Xialong with Quickdraw Synchron! Clustering bonds will now weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior (atk-2500 def-1500) in attack position! Now I order Turbo Warrior to attack your faced down monster!" Turbo Warrior didn't hesitate as he attacked the faced down monster which happens to be Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor and destroyed it.

"Now, I order Stardust Dragon to attack you directly, Shooting Sonic!" With that, Crow's life points dropped to 1500.

"Ugh, that's really nice. I like how this is going, Yusei. No wonder, you're really good yourself." Crow stated with an elated aura around him.

"Same with you, Crow. Now, I end my turn."

If he feels excited, well guess what I do too. But, so far I don't think that this is he's deck full potential.

"Draw! I set a card faced down and then I end my turn." This is really scary. Knowing well about Blackwing decks, they have a lot of support cards that can really destroy you. Although, I'm wondering because he didn't even summon any monster. But, I this doesn't mean I'll back down.

"Draw, now Stardust Dragon attack Crow directly!" I ordered. The others let out a gasp as I even heard someone utter.

'Is he stupid! It's obvious, it's a trap!'

Yeah, they're right I know that there's a trap there, but I'm not scared as long as I have Stardust Dragon.

"Yusei, I can't believe that you fell for that I'm somewhat disappointed. Now, I activate my trap card, Mirror Force! I can activate this card whenever my opponent declares an attack as it destroys all of my opponent's monster in attack position!"

Who says that I fell for it? Of course, who in the right mind would go for something like this unprepared?

"Really, did I?" I uttered with a smirk-stricken face. "Stardust Dragon can negate any card effect and destroy it. So, Stardust Dragon use Victim Sanctuary and then Turbo Warrior attack, Turbo Fist!"

With that, his life points dropped to zero, as the solid vision finally disappeared.

"That was awesome, Yusei! I got to hand it you that was a great duel!" Crow quickly went towards my side as he gave me a pat in a back.

"I see, now I get it. Unquestioningly, you're worthy of your D-Status. I can see a lot of potential from you." The Teacher stated as he applaud. "Wonderful, just like your father."

That caught my attention as I eyed him carefully.

"Just like my father?" I asked to clarify, but he didn't answer my question.

"Okay, we'll resume classes now! So, Mr. Fudo and Mr. Hogan please go back to your seats as well."

Why did he just disregard it?

_Just like your father_

Was my Father a great duelist too?

* * *

So, how's that? XD

Anyways, like I said I'll post as quickly as I can since it will be just screening then posting. So, do look forward for that!

However, I'd appreciate it if you guys would you review though.

Also, don't forget to read my other fics: **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**, and **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**, and even the side story** The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Somebody To Love**. :p

TC!


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't know that reposting will take this much time.

For THOCD: AT readers, if I can I promise to update right after this. =.=

Know what just a share of thought, I was like I thought I don't have anything to do right now, which totally made me happy because I can finally update only to find out that I have lots of homework due on Monday. =.=

Oh well, at least I was able to do it( a little bit rushed, but it's okay XD). Anyways, I'd like to thank **Dinosaursgorawr101 **for reviewing :)

And the rest for faving and subscribing. I highly appreciated it :)

Anyways, let's get it on! Please do enjoy the third chapter of **Searching.**

* * *

**Searching**

_I wanna know, I wanna know  
Your name, Your name, Your name  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know  
Your name, Your name, Your name  
Why you gotta be anonymous?_

Anonymous By: Bobby Valentino

* * *

-Chapter 03-

The first three periods were okay, seeing that we really didn't do much except for homeroom.

*Sigh* I swear that Mr. Heitmann hates me. With the way he just looks at me during class is just plain _evil_. I bet he might pull off another stunt like that again, which I hope that won't happen _ever_.

"Hey, wow!" Crow greeted as he stared at me wide eyed whilst his jaw dropped suddenly. I wonder what happened as I allowed myself to trail off to where he's actually staring at.

Oh, it's my plate.

Actually right now we're at the cafeteria, the handbook wasn't definitely kidding alright that the cafe is like a food court since it has a lot of variety of stores placed around the place.

Other than that, it was simple, with large steel round tables placed randomly in the middle of the room, which is matched by its simple steel chairs. The wall just matches the color of the High School building itself while the floor is just plainly covered in white tiles.

There's even a large circular-like T.V. above us, where we can all just watch whatever's flashed on its holographic screen. It's actually a good place to hang out. Now, it makes me wonder what the Mall actually looks like. Seeing that the cafeteria alone is already kind of cool.

If you're wondering if you can choose whatever kind of food you get since it's like a food court? Well, yeah, you can choose whatever kind of food you would want to get, but it also depends on your D-Status.

As you can see, today I just happen to choose the Chinese Meal Set A, it was a simple Yang Chow fried rice, along with a bowl of Sweet and Sour Fish and a plate of Fried Lemon Chicken, just by looking it already seemed scrumptious.

D-Status might affect it, and so far, I don't know how though, but even if, I don't think it will change the food quality seeing that Duel Academy caters mostly to the rich people.

"That's effing delicious! Darn, I wish I was an Obelisk Blue like you!" Crow whined as he took the seat beside me. Then I looked at his plate, I can't believe we ordered the same thing, the only difference with him was, the rice which is plain while he only had a few pieces of Lemon Chicken as his viand.

Now I know how it is affected.

"We can share if you want. Here," I uttered nonchalantly as I pushed the bowl of Sweet and Sour Fish in front of him. He was definitely surprised, and I can see that he was definitely elated with what I did, somehow making me crack a smile a bit.

Somehow, Crow being like that reminds me of the pals I had back at the orphanage. Most especially, Rally. Rally is really a good kid; he's like a brother to me. Like Crow, he's a hyperactive but not this much with the way Crow is. Also, simple gestures like this really makes him smile, like how Crow reacted just now.

"Really? You sure? I mean it's your food! I can just charge for an extra bowl."

If you're wondering how we charge for an extra bowl. Well, as you can see the first serving of food is actually free, if you want extras beyond what is given, you can buy it with your DP, using our I.D.'s where it is stored.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I insisted. His face quickly formed a grin as he allowed himself to get a piece using his chopsticks.

"Wow, thanks! You're really nice; you know that despite that fact that you seem to look aloof!" He exclaimed as he started digging in.

Okay, he doesn't have to say that, but I'll have to admit that. I am a phlegmatic guy.

"Hey, just wondering was Mr. Heitmann always like that?" I asked, I still can't forget him. It was obvious that he was up to no good when he suddenly made me duel this morning.

"Oh, our homeroom teacher! Well, I heard that he was really strict. Honestly, it's my first time being under him. So, I can't say much about him. Oh, which reminds me!" Crow blurted suddenly, somehow making me raise a skeptic brow on him as I perked up a bit.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you seen the Duel King and Queen in class already?" He stated excitedly.

"Well, not really but so far I assume that the King is the blond guy sitting at the back, while the Queen is the girl with burgundy hair sitting just on the opposite side of the King." He really seemed surprised with the way he stared at me weirdly, maybe I got it right?

"Wow, how did you know that!"

"Well, as I said I just assumed that it was them with the way the look and all that. So, they're really the Duel King and Queen, huh?" I clarified with him.

No wonder, I was actually right. I didn't know that I have a good intuition. But, in fairness, with the way they look at me like that they're really intimidating, nevertheless it doesn't mean I'm scared of them.

Maybe if given the chance, as long that it's not staking anything like the duel with the Prodigy or with Crow, then I would want to battle them too.

"Yup, you're actually right! Well, nothing really just wondering. I just noticed that they seem to be interested in you." I wonder if those _looks_ they gave me count as symptoms of their interest towards me. If it is, it's really _creepy_.

I mean, it's like they're boring holes to me.

"I see," I uttered whilst I grimaced at his statement. "Anyway, how did they become Duel King and Queen anyway?" I asked.

"Well, like I said it's really hard to be one, since it requires you not just to be good in studying but also in dueling with a clean record and when I mean clean record that includes whatever kind of Duel you've done within campus. Although, I think I heard Jack losing to the Prodigy once or twice, while Aki lost to Jack at the same number which isn't included because those are exceptions seeing that they're just dueling each other and they're equal in regards to skills. So, if you actually count their battles with the rest of the students it's a winning streak."

Wow, no wonder they're in the position. I wonder if they feel pressured being one seeing that once you're one you're mostly expected not to lose against anybody especially to a normal student.

"Lastly, to be one you have to win a duel against the Top Three, which is the present Duel King, Queen and Prodigy, during the special Annual Tournaments which we call the Fortune Cup to be even considered one. Why? Are you interested in being one?" He said as he nudged me with his shoulder as he gave me one of his mischievous grins again.

Really, I notice that he has a habit of doing that.

"Not really just curious." I replied simply whilst I finally ate the last bite from my meal and took a sip of my soda. "But, if there's a Duel King and Queen already, why is it that there has to be a Prodigy?"

Yep, that really makes me curious. I mean, aren't the two of them was suffice? So, what's the need for the third one? Why Prodigy when you can call her the Jack Knight or something?

"About that, the Prodigy's case is different. Usually, the Prodigy status is gained only during your Elementary or Middle School years. In the present Prodigy's case, she has kept the title since her sixth year in Elementary. To gain that and maintain it you have to be really good in studying, in other words accelerated which she actually is, seeing that she's already on her fourth year in Middle School when she's just thirteen."

I guess, when they meant Prodigy, the person's not just a _prodigy_ in dueling but also in studying.

"Other than that, your level in dueling is at least at par with the Duel King and Queen, with the same track record as them. So, it's actually hard to gain that kind of status. Plus, the status usually doesn't last unlike the King and Queen that can last until you graduate, since like let's say you failed a year, your title will be gone instantly despite the fact that you're good at dueling. Also, it's not regainable unlike with the King and Queen titles." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, and then realization seemed to have hit him as he looked a bit, surprised? I really can't read his expression, but it's sort of close to that.

"Really, since we've been together you've been asking about these guys!" He suddenly blurted, but his expression eased a bit as he started grinning, "Maybe you're just asking in a simple manner to actually get information about the Prodigy, huh," He winked at me somehow sending chills on to my spine. I know that this wasn't the first, but this one really looked _different._

Really, he shouldn't do that often, it's freaking me out, or maybe it's just me.

But, it's not like I started the conversation. However, I'll admit that I do want to know about those three. I find them all intriguing, especially the Prodigy.

Before I can even utter a protest, he continued as he quickly stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh well, whatever you seemed to be uptight ever since we met! For now, let's not think about those guys and get loose! Since you're new, let me tour you around our Department!" He said rather in an excited manner as he pulled me off from my seat and dragged me outside the cafeteria.

* * *

Crow is really a nice dude. Despite me showing a little bit of disinterest at times. He was still game on showing me around and his mood didn't even change as he kept himself lively all the time.

He started bringing me to the Dueling Floor, which is actually located on the top floor. It is like a courtroom and instead of having the lines there for Basketball and Volleyball you can see the lines from a Dueling Mat instead; they have like 10-12 sets of those, which is placed in a uniform manner in the room.

I guess the only difference with this and the Mat is it's giant-size, and it doesn't have the place where to put the Extra Deck, Graveyard and Removed from Play area, seeing that the Solid Vision only shows the actual field.

The room is wide and spacious, and since it was lunchtime, it's free. I can even see a few students dueling just for fun at the sides.

"It's pretty cool isn't it? The other Departments also have that and we can actually practice our dueling here during breaks!" He exclaimed then we continued venturing off towards the Library.

I can say that the Library is nice due to the fact that it's big. Actually, you can't see shelves and books. The only things you can see there are long rectangular tables, and chairs situated around the Librarian's table as it is placed in a uniform manner in the room while they have Computers attached to the walls.

"I bet you're wondering where the shelves have gone to, huh? As you can see, Duel Academy is sort of Hi-tech so we use E-Books instead. Here, let me show you," He stated as he dragged me towards the nearest computer and typed on the keyboard '_Famous Duelists'_ on its search bar.

With that, a list of books appeared in a matter of seconds, as you can see books titled with the words he just just typed with different authors, editions of a particular book and year.

"So, to get a book, all you have to do is insert your Flash Disk there and Copy it then book it out to the Librarian." Crow stated as he pointed to the man on the desk that is in the center of the whole room. "I think he's name is Yanagi something; I actually find him a bit freaky though, I mean just look at him." He whispered.

I let my eyes trail off to the man carefully. I can see that he's old, due to the gray hair he has. But, I have to admit he is weird with the old-fashioned yellow and black Yukata his wearing, the way he sat in a slouching manner at his place, and stared weirdly and blankly at nowhere.

"Not just that, as you can see ever since I entered Dueling Academy I always see him as the school's Librarian and on each Department! I'm not kidding!" He exclaimed in a low volume.

Somehow, it occurred to me just now if Crow has friends, seeing that for the whole day he only talked to me. I didn't even see him talk with the rest of our classmates. If ever he has enemies, he doesn't seem to be a bad guy based on my observation so far. So, I find it quite impossible that he doesn't have one.

So, without even thinking,

"Don't you have other friends?" I just asked, I didn't mean to not even reply to the statements he just said regarding the weird Librarian. It's just curiosity got over me.

I notice he was caught a bit off guard, as it stopped him from yapping, and then stared at me. I can see that he was a bit sad with the way his expression quickly changed.

"Well, Yeah I do, but I guess me and my buddies went on separate ways during Middle School, which I don't mind. It's more likely to happen seeing that there will always be a time that you have to let go, right?" He tried to let out a smile, but I can see that he was sad, which somehow made me regret in asking.

"Although, it's weird. I was sure there was nothing wrong then suddenly something just happened to them that caused us to separate. I really didn't get to find out what that is about though, but it's like I can do anything about it anyway. Oh well!"

"I'm really sorry for asking." I uttered as I gave him an apologetic look, but all he did was grin at me as he patted my back a bit _heavily_.

"What's with the long face! Well, yeah it kind of sucks but that was like two years ago! Plus, we're buddies now anyway, right?" He exclaimed as he gave me a thumbs up. I guess he's just not the person to be down easily like that, which I find quite admirable.

Although, it makes me curious, I wonder who they are. Are they in the same year as us or not?

Not just that, I'm not that naïve, but his friends could at least give him a closure or something like that. What they did was just rude.

I just cracked him a small smile as I let out a nod, somehow causing him to put his arm around me and shake me a bit in _joy._

"Hmf, who needs them anyway!" He exclaimed this time with no control somehow causing the old Librarian to wake up from his seemingly _reverie_ as he gave us a nasty glare and gritted his teeth.

"You kids keep your mouths shut or I'll send the hell out of you here by kicking your asses towards the door!" He bellowed as he tried to scare us off whilst he wave his rolled-up newspaper wildly.

That is actually effective, as it somehow caused Crow to panic.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew he can actually do that!" He said his voice obviously taken aback as he just dragged me out of the library in that same _uncomfortable _position.

I may not look like it but I actually find it fun. Crow was definitely laughing hard the minute we got out of the Library.

"Man, did you see the look on his face!" He stated while still laughing as he got a hold on his stomach due to too much laughter, as I chuckled in return. "I never got to actually see that! To be honest I thought he was dead, since I've never see him move in my entire life! I didn't know that the old man has spunk!"

Being with him is not just nice it was actually nice and that was just the first day.

I guess, I may haven't gained a lot of friends so far but just being Crow feels certainly suffice.

The following day, since we really didn't got the luxury of time, we went to wards the floor were the club rooms are, and I can say thay're a lot!

"I wonder why is that there are a lot of rooms and all of this are just for the clubs in the High School Department?" I asked as I raised a brow on the surroundings.

I'm not kidding that there are a lot seeing that I can't count the rooms. The floor was just specially made for it, seeing that I don't see anything else other than that.

Each club has their own logo on it signifying what kind of club they are. Clubs related to music have either musical notes, or microphones with a few notes on the sides on their door. I wonder what's the difference with those clubs?

I think the one with the Flower mark shows that it is a club related to the gardening or environment something. There are also clubs related to sports, like the Soccer club, Volleyball club and Basketball Club. However, I wonder where they're practicing though seeing that I haven't seen an actual football field or basketball court within the premises.

"Well, these are just for fun and extra-curricular activities to make your school life more awesome I guess." Crow answered as we continued to walk on the hallway and glance at each mark we pass by. "All Departments have their own set of clubs that you can join in for free."

"Do you used to be part of these clubs then?" I asked, as he came to a pause, but that wasn't long as we continued walking.

"Well, sort of. I was part of a club that we call Club Satisfaction. My friends and I made it, and we made it for the sake of protecting the innocent from bad Duel Gangs during Middle School. It was fun, but along with our friendship, it also dissolved. So, I guess I'm no longer part of anything at the moment." He was sort of sad, but compared to his mood from the Library incident I can see that it wasn't as bad that.

I guess a lot have happened to him. But, I find it pretty interesting though, I didn't know that Duel Gangs also existed inside the campus per se. I guess that is what you just can call as a 'Teen's Rebellion Stage' or it can be more than that.

"I see I'm sorry to hear that. But, do those Duel Gangs still exist today?"

"Nah, not really. So, far Duel Academy is peaceful for now."

"I see," We continued as we reached the end of the hall. It was clearly empty since it was just the only door left. It doesn't seem to be crowded seeing that it was on the end, plus it even have a weird logo on it.

The logo looks like a red dragon drawn in a semi-circle fashion. It actually looks like the markings you see on ancient tablets, jars and what not. However, despite it looking odd, I find it intriguing.

"Hey, what's this club all about? I can't seem to guess what this one is." I stated as I pointed at it. He really didn't show any kind of expression as he just gave a nonchalant look on it.

"Oh that, I think that's the Signers Club. I really don't know what they're up to or why it is there. I think there's also one in the Middle School Department. It's actually the most unpopular one in Duel Academy." Crow replied.

"I see do you know anybody who's in it then?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the dragon thing.

"Nope, not really. Why? Are you actually interested in joining that club?" Crow uttered in a sort of chuckling manner.

"Nah, I'm not the type to be active in clubs. I just find this club intriguing that's all." I stated aloofly.

"Oh well, never mind that. Let's go, plus it's time for class anyway."

* * *

It has been a week since I entered this school. You wouldn't actually believe it, but the B.E.W.D. section is sort of warming up to me little by little, but I barely hang out with them of course.

It's just they're talking to me now, unlike before whenever they'll just stumble around me they just give me this careful head-to-toe look and walk off that I find a bit weird.

But, I really don't care much about that now.

The only thing that keeps my interest so far is the Prodigy, the King and Queen, Crow's past, and the Signers Club.

It's just for some reason I find myself drawn to them.

I mean like I said, the Prodigy has this _relationship_ with the Principal, while they used her to test my skills during the entrance exams which is unusual. Plus, the fact that I haven't found out about her name yet.

The King and Queen seemed to have these so-called _interests_ in me which I find a bit unnecessary seeing that I don't think I'm on 'par' with them in regards to status, skills and what not—simply I'm just not in league with them.

If you're wondering if I actually got to know who those friends that Crow used to have, guess what? No, I would find myself crossing the line if I asked him too much seeing how much it affected him. But, that doesn't mean that I'm not curious. If you'll add the fact about them battling Duel Gangs, that's a plus to my skeptics.

Also, it's weird the way they separated, I know it's not my business but isn't it just odd that they left him without saying a word? If that was me, I would really demand for a closure at least.

In regards with the Signers Club, I just don't get it why is it even there? I mean, if it's unpopular, as Crow later informed me, clubs like that usually gets dissolved, and seeing that no one seems to be part of it, it's still existing! I even heard that it has been there for years; even if it's short on members.

Also, (which is kind of irrelevant) the dragon thing seems cool though.

See weird? Not just weird, I find it all mind-boggling and intriguing; those things never left my mind since then. I guess _there is more_ to Duel Academy than just being one of Neo Domino's top schools.

Oh yeah, you have to add my desire to know about my Father as well, seeing that the teachers seem to know about him pretty well. I mean, every professor that sees me seemed surprised and says things like:

'Wow you just look like your dad' and you're just like him' Or something near to that, and whenever I try asking them in an insinuating way about him they all seem to disregard it.

Yup, epic _weirdness_.

Maybe there is something about him, but why do they all have to hide it? I mean even Martha hides facts about him from me.

But, guess what? The day finally came where I was actually able to literally _tackle_ one of those things that I'm skeptic about.

It was during the first day of my second week, and I can't believe that I was actually late myself!

I wasn't even able to eat my breakfast, as I sped off towards the Department with my D-wheel and rushed to the stairs.

First Floor

Second Floor

Third Floor

I was completely unstoppable, I'm actually near there! With just a few minutes left until the clock strikes eight! When I was about to reach the stairs towards the Fourth Floor, without even given the chance to actually move or what.

I just found myself lying on the ground wincing a bit in pain, while I felt someone lying on top of me.

* * *

How was that? Well, the fun starts on the next chapter so do look forward for that!

I'll be reposting it right away :)

TC


	5. Chapter 4

Alright!

Finally, I was able to repost everything!

Yes, I know I actually made you wait just to find out that it was four chapters.

Anyways, that's just how hectic my schedule is compared to the last year and it might be like this or even worst as I go along until next year. (which is the year that I'm about to graduate! Alright! At the same time a bummer =.= I mean, I am just 19 by then. Rawr... Oh well, at least I don't have to study anything anymore? Wrong, being on the workforce means more respoinsibility =,=")

So, Anyways please do enjoy my last update for now! (Yes, like I promised I'll post the latest for **THOCD:AT**)

* * *

**Searching**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Okay, Let's make a recap.

I was late, I was rushing, and then now, I find myself lying on the ground.

If I'll tell it all to you guys in slow motion mode it's like this:

Damn, I can't believe that I actually woke up late. I guess I was just too tired from last night to even set my alarm clock right after I finished making a device for my D-Wheel to increase its start-up accelerator, since I find it a little bit slow.

It's kind of my hobby or rather my passion to make a lot of gadgets, devices and what not, and whenever I make one I totally get absorbed to it totally forgetting about the time.

To be honest if you go to my room right now, it's kinda messy due to the tools scattered all over.

If it's not gadgets then I'll just try and create programs or just hack computer systems that I just feel like visiting, perhaps like Neo Domino's Security.

Actually, it would have been okay, seeing that attendance has no bearing in regards to grades, but it just have to be Heitmann's class! Now, I bet he'll kill me. Ugh, Great, just, just _great_.

I really wonder why do I have such wonderful _luck_.

I was running like crazy the moment I arrived at the High School Department, and I'm just glad as hell that the place is all _empty_ as it made it easier for me to race towards my floor _._

Second Floor

Third Floor

I was almost there, as I took the turn to take the flight of stairs towards my floor, then suddenly it has to be now; of course, I didn't regret it. Heck, I was happy to the point that I almost forgot about the fact that I was actually _late_.

I saw her, the girl that I've been deeming to see—the Duel Prodigy.

I was sure it was here due to her long blond locks flowing behind her back. She was clad in her Middle School uniform, with its blue linings as it indicated her D-Status—Obelisk Blue. She's even wearing those pink specs, so I still can't see the color of her eyes. The only thing new to her now is that she's riding a Pink D-board and I can see that she's riding pretty fast.

I wonder what the fuss is about. Not only that, is that even allowed inside the building? Also, what is she even doing here seeing that she's just a Middle School student?

I know that I should have tried to at least walk back or step out of the way, but it all just happened too fast, with me running and her dashing on her D-board towards God-knows where.

Of course, we crashed in to each other. However, I have to hand it to her, she has good reflexes. The moment she saw me she quickly disconnected her D-Board from her Duel Brace, swiftly pulled off her D-board, and threw it somewhere on the sides, as she tried to turn her back on me. I guess, if she was successful it could have hurt a bit less. But, too bad, it was too late.

However, I find it kind of cool, it's like she's used to it. Normally, when you're falling you won't be able to do anything else but brace yourself.

The impact was damn hard all right. She's maybe small, but I guess when forces collide it all just goes out with a big bang _boom_.

I can hear her wince in pain, as she tried to get up from me, I stared at her face. I actually didn't notice that her specs actually flew off from her face as it finally allowed me to see her eyes—sapphire, it totally suites her.

I mean if she has such beautiful eyes, why is she even bothering to wear those specs?

She was quick with her movements as she quickly took her glasses back on to her face, despite that she was hurt.

If you're asking me if I'm hurt? Of course, I'm hurt. I actually cushioned our fall.

She held on to it as she looked up on those stairs, her face looking anxious. I wonder what's up with her? It's seems like someone's after her, because normally you wouldn't look back after falling like that when you're dashing towards somewhere. But, I'm not really sure, all I'm sure about is those specs aren't normal since I got a glimpse of what it looks like behind those specs. I actually saw some stuff appearing from it. Maybe it's a scanner or a detector perhaps?

Then, she finally relaxed herself as she heaved a sigh whilst she placed her glasses on her head like how you do with headbands.

I tried to elevate myself a bit then rub my aching back. To be honest, I really want to talk to her; however, I don't know where to start or how to start. Plus, I find the position kind of awkward with the way her legs spread all over me, while her front facing me.

Girls really don't bother me that much, but even if, I'm still a guy. Of course, I'll feel awkward.

Plus, we're not that close, we just got to duel each other and that's it. Regardless of those feelings,

"Hey, are you okay?" I know it was a stupid thing to ask. Duh, falling and running over to someone is definitely not okay. But, she just stared skeptically at me with her light blue eyes. The moment realization hit her, her eyes went wide obviously taken aback. Her face started to blush, which I find kind of _cute_, but sadly died away quickly.

"Uhhh, ye-yeah! I'm fine! I'm really sorry," She stated stammering a bit as she slowly moved to my side, thus allowing me to sit up fully now.

"No, it's not your fault. It was kind of inevitable seeing that we sort of didn't expect running into each other _like this_." Now, I finally stood up, as I offered her my hand, which she took as she made herself stand as well whilst dusting her skirt and everything.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're Yusei Fudo, right?" She asked as she finally cracked up a smile on me. To be honest, if I'll compare it with the time I first met her, she's different now. I mean, seeing that she was a bit nicer; less cocky and arrogant. Other than that, she seemed a bit more approachable now.

But, like my first impression, she's really full of surprises though.

I just gave a nod, as I beamed her a very small smile myself.

"What's your name again? Seeing that I really didn't get to know your name while we dueled," I asked shyly. I sort of felt embarrassed myself due to the fact that she knows my name, while I didn't even know hers.

But, she just let out a light chuckle as she stretched out her hand.

"My name's Rina, Rina Izumi. I find it kind of silly seeing that we've already dueled and everything; yet, we don't even know each other's name very well." I happily shook her hand.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that. It was kind of weird that Mr. Goodwin didn't even mention your name to me."

"I see it is kind of weird. I guess, the Principal has his own reasons. Man, to be honest whenever I remember that day I always feel bad seeing that we didn't get to finish it." She sighed. "Oh, yeah speaking of that initiation duel, congrats! I can see that it was successful seeing that you're an Obelisk Blue." Her statement made me smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks. Honestly, with your skills in Dueling I thought that I'll lose and end up in Slifer Red." I stated with my casual tone, but she just laughed as she shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so, just through that duel I can see that you're really a great duelist. Plus, Sir Goodwin even called me for it. If you're not that good he wouldn't have to call up someone like me there. I mean, it's not to brag, but it's just not the normal proceedings you see." Then she paused for a while as she tried to reach for her D-Board lying on the floor. She tried to reach for it, somehow making her wince in pain a bit the moment she took a step towards it.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You seem to be injured from the fall."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine don't worry. This is just a minor injury." But, it was obvious that it's not with the way she flinched whenever she forced herself to move from her spot. For a girl, she's not wimpy though. I mean usually girls to tend to whine when they're hurt. But, Rina? She's even trying to hide it, which she just actually failed in doing.

"I can bring you to the clinic downstairs if you want." I offered. Of course, I just can't leave her alone like that. Moreover, it's also my fault as to why she got hurt.

"No, it's okay! Uhh, this is normal! Yeah, I usually deal with injuries like this so, you don't have to bother. Plus, aren't you late for class already?" But, I just didn't retort as I knelt in one foot, with my back facing her.

"Take your D-Board and ride on my back and I'll take you to the clinic. Besides, it's just two floors down. It may be a minor injury, but I don't think you can't go down in that state. So, go on," I stated nonchalantly.

"You sure? I mean, I really can't cover up for you if you get in trouble."

But, I was just silent. I mean, I am already late. It doesn't matter, if I go there now or a bit more later I'll still get a punishment. Knowing _Heitmann_, it's highly unavoidable.

"Okay, if you say so." She finally rode on my back. I tried to stand, and lift her up. I actually find her light, seeing that her weight matches her height. Because, I know that there are some people who are small yet, they're heavy. "Th-thanks by the way." She stuttered. "I mean, you even bothered."

"No problem. It's nothing."

This is actually the first time that I went to the High School Department's Clinic, and I find it kind of nice. It's big, it's more like a ward than a clinic seeing that there are a lot of beds with two doctors on stand by.

"Ummm, Excuse me," I called up to one of them. The other was swift on her feet as she approached with her gentle smile.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked in a polite tone then her eyes quickly trailed off towards Rina, as her eyes went wide a bit in surprise. "Oh, is your friend injured? Her foot is really swollen." She reached out her hand towards her foot, as I felt Rina stir a bit on my back. I guess it really hurts.

Yep, it is _a minor_ injury all right.

"Yeah,"

"I see, oh aren't you late for your class already? It's 40 minutes passed eight already! You can leave her here, don't worry. We'll definitely take care of her," She pointed to one of the beds as she gave me a wink.

I wonder if that means anything. I hope not.

Well, whether if she was insinuating something or not, I just obeyed and let Rina slid down my back slowly towards the bed.

"Hey, thanks really. You're really nice you know that." She stated in a calm tone as she beamed me a smile; her face was once again flushed.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Anyway, I got to go. Hope to see you soon." With that, I waved her good bye.

"Yusei," she called out somehow stopping me from my tracks. "I promise I'll definitely do something to not get you in to trouble for this."

I actually didn't get to respond anymore seeing that I just left. But, I wonder what she'll do. If she does have that weird relationship with the Principal, then I guess that isn't impossible.

Honestly, I didn't think that crashing onto someone and talking for a while is _this _time consuming.

But, like I said it doesn't matter. I'm late otherwise. Besides, this can be the last time that I might meet her again, so I guess it's also worth it.

Since I'm already late, I didn't bother myself running as I just walked calmly upstairs, until I reached my floor.

Good thing there's a back door, so I entered there. However, the moment the door swooshed open, Heitmann has his eyes on me already, with his hands crossed in front of him as he tapped his fingers as well.

I can see the irritation in his eyes from behind his yellow specs; I know I'm totally in for the worst.

"Mr. Fudo, I wonder where have you been. I know that this is just a simple Homeroom Class, and attendance has no bearing in grades; you're an Obelisk Blue student whom I expected that would value each and every class." He stated icily. Even if I can just seem him from a distance, I can notice the way he way his mustache twitch a bit, while he raised his eyebrows as well.

Crow was eyeing me worriedly, while the rest of the class just stole glances at me. Wow, I can't believe stuff like this is a big deal.

But, why me? I mean sometimes the King and Queen are late themselves. Although, knowing them they might have important businesses to attend to while I just simply woke up late, stumbled upon a certain someone by the stairs and what not.

"I'm so-," I tried to state but someone quickly cut me off. The King stood up from his seat.

"Sir, I'm really sorry. You see, I actually asked Mr. Fudo to do a favor for me." I was astonished, as it somehow caused me to stare at him wide-eyed in disbelief.

Like, hello I'm down there while Jack's up there. Moreover, we don't even talk to each other, and he dare cover up for me?

I wonder if this is the _something_ that Rina was referring to. I guess, this just proves that there is something going on between Rina and Jack, but I'm just not sure if it's just ordinary friendship or whatever.

I stared at Heitmann, as he raised a brow on Jack now. The atmosphere now is definitely intense.

"I see, is this really true, Mr. Atlas?" I can see that he was skeptic, but really does he hate me _this much_ to the point that he seems to distrust me.

"Yes, sir absolutely," I stared at Crow, who has look of unbelief. I supposed he's also shocked as to why Jack is doing this from out of the blue. Then I stared back at Heitmann, somehow hoping that he would believe him.

I really have to hand it to Rina, she just saved my ass from whatever kind of _punishment_ I'm about to face.

"Alright then, Mr. Fudo take your seat. I just hope that you won't do that again." He stated which I immediately obeyed. I stole a glance at Jack; I can see him staring at me with his piercing amethyst eyes.

I tried to mouth a 'thanks', hoping he'd notice it. But, I guess he did as he just nodded at me.

_Sigh_, this is longest morning I've ever faced.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe Jack did that for you! I mean, you guys have never dared talk to each other for as long as I remember." Crow exclaimed the moment the bell rang as he just stomped towards my desk. Like I said, he was just near so that isn't impossible for him to accomplish.

"I could have said the same thing. I honestly didn't expect it, myself. I wonder if Rina is connected to all that." I uttered calmly as I just remained in my seat. My mind was still drifting to this morning's earlier events, and damn I can't get over it.

I supposed that I'm just plainly shocked.

"Rina?" Crow asked as he raised a brow on me. Oh, yeah he actually doesn't know her name.

"Rina Izumi, the Duel Prodigy." Crow just stared at me wide eyed.

"How the heck did you found out about her name? Not just that, you talked as if you guys are close or something like that. When did you meet her?" With that stated, I quickly ignored him as I stood up from my seat.

It's not that I'm not ready to tell him, I mean there's really no secret to what just happened a while ago. I just have to do some unfinished business.

"Hey, Yusei!" Crow called out as he followed me. But, I really just ignored him as I approached the blonde sitting in a poised manner at his desk.

"Hey," I called nonchalantly, which caught his attention as his purple eyes trailed towards me.

"Oh, it's you." Was all he said with an arrogant tone. However, I really didn't paid much attention to it. "Yusei, right?" Jack asked as I just nodded in return. Then his eyes trailed towards Crow.

"Crow, hn, I can see that you seemed to have new friends now." He stated with a smirk stricken face. Somehow causing me to raise a brow on both of them. They seem to act really close. So, I stared at my friend as he just grinned back at Jack.

"Of course!" Crow replied in a somewhat proud manner. Whatever kind of reunion they're having, all I care about now is business.

"By the way, thanks Jack, for helping me a while ago." But, it was Jack's turn to raise his brow on me as his smirk died along with it.

"It's nothing; I guess I can call that quits seeing that I owe you for helping out my friend, Rina. Although, I would want you to enlighten me about what happened a while ago?" Jack stated as he stood up and stared at my eyes directly. Maybe he was worried? Now, I'm getting the impression that they do have a relationship as stated by Crow.

"Well, nothing really happen, when I saw her she was just riding her D-Board down the stairs as if she was dashing towards somewhere or worst, chased by someone. I'm not really sure." Then Jack quickly averted his gaze from me as he just sighed.

"I see," With that the bell for Algebra I sounded.

"I guess I got to back to my seat now and then again, thanks." I stated flatly, as I cracked him a small smile before I headed back towards my seat.

Crow who was just behind me quickly neared himself to me as he whispered in to my ear.

"Hey, better tell me all about that later, okay?" He asked, as I just nodded in return.

"But, I want answers from you too," I stated whilst he eyed my skeptically in return.

"Okay, then?"

* * *

"So, talk, what really happened?" Crow stated as he dig in to his lunch. We actually saved the conversation until Lunch Break so we would have enough time to talk about all of it.

"Like, I said nothing much, I just stumbled to her while I was on my way here. Wait scratch that, I actually crashed into her."

"You what?" Crow uttered somehow in disbelief as he tried to comprehend what I just stated.

"I crashed into her, I was late so I was running, while she happens to ride her D-board and we both didn't have breaks, thus causing us to crash into each other." With that I finally went on with my own meal as I started to take a bite as well.

"I see, no wonder, but it's kind of cool that she wasn't caught for doing that seeing that riding your D-boards inside the Department Buildings isn't allowed. But, other than that what happened then?"

Well, if my theory regarding her relationships with the Principal is true, then I guess she could bend those rules. But, I'll definitely not share that thought with him.

"Nothing much, I really didn't get to find out as to why she was speeding off down the stairs. I guess, I wasn't able to ask. All we did was talked to each other, and then later I brought her to the clinic because of her injury."

"That's it? Oh well, at least you finally got your wish of finally talking to her and getting to know her name." He grinned at me as he nudged me teasingly.

"Yeah, whatever." I said simply in slight irritation.

"So, what do you want to know about from me?" I was actually surprised that he himself opened the conversation itself. But, I didn't mind seeing that he made it easier for me to ask.

"Just wondering, you and Jack are close?"

I supposed that if you really don't have a relationship or any kind of connection you wouldn't talk like that to each other like what he and Jack just did a while ago.

For me, it's weird seeing that he said that he doesn't have any friends anymore, plus the fact that he referred to him as someone that's distant.

So, I stared at him carefully to see if he'll let out some sad or whatever kind of unusual emotion. However, all he did was stared at me with his normal expression.

"Oh, Jack, Yeah we are. Well, used to be." He stated as he simply smiled whilst his eyes stared sadly at his food.

"You and Jack were friends? So, he's also part of Club Satisfaction?" I stated as I raised my brow at him skeptically. Now, that is something that you don't hear everyday.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you a bit earlier. It's not that I was hiding it, since I thought that it just seems irrelevant for you to know." Crow smiled sheepishly at me. But, that really didn't bother me as I maintained my nonchalant expression.

"I see that's why. But, you guys seemed okay?"

"It's just complicated between us, I mean he's still my friend rather I consider him as my friend still. But, it's just complicated. I actually already asked him regarding _that matter_ however, he'd just ignore me. So, I really don't know why he's hiding the reason from me." Unlike before he kept his smiling expression he doesn't seem hurt at all, but his eyes tells me otherwise.

This is sort of difficult. Maybe Jack just had personal problems. Besides, he seemed nice, for me that is. I mean, it seems that they're like the best of friends, maybe there is a reason as to why he's distancing away from him?

_Just like what my parents did_.

_Sigh_, I suppose that we're actually just the same.

"What about your other friends?" Then realization hit me. I think I'm crossing the line, plus I didn't really intend to ask him further about it as I tried to sit back. "I'm sorry, never mind. I might be crossing the line already."

"No, it's okay I don't mind at all. Plus, it's all in the past and it's not really something major that I have to hide about. Well, one of them is a year higher than us, while the other was a few years younger so we really don't get to see them anymore since _that_ _day _happened."

Since that day, I just couldn't take it all off my head.

Not just Rina, even Jack and Crow's situation and for some reason, they seemed to be all connected.

I really don't have an idea as to _how_ they're connected, but I'm getting the gut feeling that they are.

I guess if you'll think of it this way, Crow and Jack are friends, while Jack and Rina are friends. I guess, you can count that, however it seemed quite irrelevant.

Everything is just simply mind-boggling for me.

I don't know if it's the mystery behind Duel Academy itself or just plainly something fishy is going on that the students aren't aware about.

_Sigh,_ this is really bothering me!

"YUSEI!" Someone called my name as I somehow awakened from my own state of reverie.

Oh, it was just Crow, as his face just stared at me directly in my eyes with his face just a few inches away from me. I quickly turned away in case _any accident_ might happen within that kind of proximity, and then I heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," was all I can say as I tried to close my azure eyes hoping that it would calm down my mind, as I slumped back on my seat in class, ignoring Crow who's just standing in front of me.

"Really, Yusei you've been bothered for a week now ever since _that_ happened. Now it makes me think that something's happening and you're not telling." Crow said. I opened my eyes a bit, just to see him staring at me curiously with his hands resting on his waist obviously waiting for an answer.

Crow is really a good friend, despite the fact that I'm just new to the environment he treated me as if we've been close for years.

"I guess, I just can't stop thinking about her, and everything revolving around her." Well, his friendship with Jack is sort of connected to her.

I really don't want to tell him that I'm quite bothered with his past.

It's not like I'm bothered but the fact that there's something about it, just won't stop bugging my head.

Damn, why am I even bothering about these things! Why should I even care, it's not even my damn problem!

Now he was just grinning at me mischievously. He didn't say anything but I can tell by just looking at his expression what he's thinking right now.

"Okay, if you'll say that I like Rina then no. I don't like her." I stated flatly, as I slumped towards my table as I rested my head on my arms.

"Then why are you so crazy on thinking about her and all the things revolving around her, huh?" His stated in a teasing manner as he tried to nudge me. But, I just groaned, I guess I'm just not up for it right now.

"Alright, I'll stop. But, really I'm serious. I mean look at you, if you don't like her then why are you even bothering too much about her?" Crow asked in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

I tried to sink it in.

Come to think about it, I wasn't really that much skeptic about Crow's past. Maybe it's the fact that Jack Atlas is connected to it since Jack is connected to Rina. Is that it? Is that the reason why I'm so damn bothered?

Do I really like her then?

Well, I'll have to admit that I am thinking about her frequently.

Wait, did I just admit that? But, I'm not even sure myself!

Hold on, is that even the issue here! Man, I feel like crap right now.

"Oooh, you're pretty silent this time. Then you do like her then!" Crow exclaimed as he cracked a wide grin on his face. I quickly sat up as I stared at him seriously.

Great, now my head hurts for thinking too much. Now, I have another thing to think about.

Thanks, Crow you just helped. You're really _a great friend_.

"What's with that look! Man, you're starting to creeping me out. Know what I think all you need is to chill and relax."

I still didn't respond. Chill and relax? That was definitely an understatement.

How can I when these things won't stop bothering my head? Maybe I should learn to meditate or something.

I just sighed as I slumped myself back on the table. Hoping my mind would just shut off for a moment.

"Oh well, whatever that is that's bothering you I think you should walk around or something. If you want for today you can hang out in my room, and let's do fun stuff together!" He blurted as he tried to shake me off my desk. "C'mon at least that's better than hanging out in your room alone with nothing, at least with that you might have a greater chance of forgetting whatever you're thinking about now. Even if it's for a moment," I just eyed him nonchalantly.

It's not to downgrade him, but know what? He actually said something that might actually help me.

"Are you sure it's okay with you?" I asked, but Crow just gave me one of his bright smiles as he patted me at the back.

"Of course, it's okay!"

Ever since he suggested that, I actually felt better as it made me hope that today would just end, as it somehow made the day faster for me. It's not that I'm excited to come to his room, all I want right now is to make myself free from my own thoughts for a while.

So, now we're on our D-wheels. Crow's D-wheel is actually cool, as it seemed to be based on a bird's structure. Even the helmet looks like a bird's head with it's eye protector in the shape and color of a bird's beak—yellow. The whole thing is black, a bit big and it can even sprout it's own wings. I guess it's name which is Black Bird totally suites it.

Crow actually takes pride into his D-wheel as it served him as a great memento of a friend back from his hometown in the name of Robert Pearson.

"Where's your dorm again by the way?" I asked since I actually didn't know where he stays inside the campus as it somehow made him chuckle.

"I'm actually staying on the boy's Dorm near the Elementary Department."

It wasn't really a long ride seeing that his dorm is nearer than mine from the High School Deparment. So, we quickly got off as we parked our D-wheels inside the Eastern Dorm Garage.

But, the moment we got out there was someone who's blocking the way. It was a guy who's a brunette that seemed younger than us if I based it on his physique. He had chocolate brown hair that matches his chocolate brown eyes that is staring piercingly at us for some weird reason. Based on the linings he's a Slifer Red, to be honest this is the first time I ever saw someone who's actually one seeing that I'm surrounded by Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues.

His Duel Disk is opened, obviously ready to duel for some reason as he tried to closed the distance between us.

I stared at Crow, he seemed shocked with the way he stared at the guy wide-eyed.

"Judai, is that you?" Crow stated. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked him, but the Judai person just kept himself silent as it continued to glare at us.

"You know him?" I whispered at Crow, as it caused him to sigh.

"Yeah, actually I do. He's actually one of my friends back from Club Satisfaction and it's been really long since I last saw him."

"Yusei Fudo," The dude stated in a very low tone as he took another step towards us. "Duel me," Now it's my turn to stare at the lad wide eyed. Like, hello, how did he just found out about my name? I would have understood if he was a High School Student, but based on the uniform he's just a Middle School Student.

Not only that, why the heck would he want to duel with me?

"You guys know each other?" Crow's turn to ask him as I shook my head wildly.

"Never in my life have I seen him in Duel Academy. I don't even know how he found out about my name." We just stepped back hoping that he would just go or get tired of us not fighting back. However, he seemed persistent as he just took a step nearer.

"Should we fight?" I asked him, but Crow was just speechless. I suppose it's just hard for him to do that seeing that they were once friends and now he's acting as if he was just brainwashed and wants to duel me.

I just hope that this is one of Heitmann's tricks to punish me due to the fact that he wasn't able to give his punishment for me last week, which I find highly impossible.

This time I stood my ground as I used my right arm to block Crow protectively as I opened my Duel Disk myself. It's not like I'll be fighting him I'm just preparing myself.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in a very low tone as I glared back at him.

"You'll know once you actually duel me." I gritted my teeth in irritation. Really, I find the situation getting worst. I mean, he maybe be younger but he can pull off something from out of the blue.

"Fine," I simply stated.

"But, Yusei you can't! He may be a Slifer Red, but Judai's not easy. He's actually pretty neat himself if only he wasn't hated by his teacher Crowler and his bad study habits he could actually be an Obelisk Blue himself!" Crow protested, but it's not like I have any choice. It's either this guy forces me into a Duel or we run like chickens.

But, before I can even decide someone suddenly zoomed past between me and the Judai guy. It was Rina as she stood in front of Crow and I.

"Hey, Judai!" She called out as she got off from her D-board and opened her Duel Brace. "Your opponent is me so don't even dare bother with my friends!"

Wow, that's something I don't hear everyday. She actually considered me as her _friend_.

However, Duel Prodigy or not, she's still a girl I can't allow her to bother with my problems.

"Rina, it's okay I can handle it. He's my problem-," Before I can even continue further she just shook her head.

"No, he's not. He's my problem. I know you guys aren't aware of this, and I hope you don't squeal. It's my job handling guys like him." She uttered as she gave Judai a glare.

"I can't believe you allowed _this _to happen to you, Judai. But, I guess I just don't have a choice, Let's Duel!" Judai really didn't agree, but she just pressed a button from her Duel Brace as it somehow made their Duel Disk go to Duel Mode in an instant.

"I'll go first! Draw, I set a monster in faced down position then I set a card faced down then I end my turn." Rina was definitely confident, this is actually the first time I can fully see her expression while dueling since she wasn't wearing her specs this time.

The Judai guy seemed a bit off, as his expression remained nonchalant as he started drawing.

"I activate Elemental Hero Captain Gold's effect, by discarding him it allows me to draw out a Field Magic Card Skyscraper. Then I activate it." With that the field quickly changed as a city appeared in our midst, with lights flashing on to the skies just like what you'll see when you watch Batman.

"Then I summon Elemental Hero Prisma (atk-1700 def-1100) in attack position then I use its effect, once per turn I can show you a fusion monster card, then I discard one of it's materials so I can treat this card the same as that card, and then I use it attack your faced down card!"

But, Rina was just seemed complacent, she wasn't worried as it Prisma attacked her defense monster which happens to be Snowman Eater (atk-0 def 1900) as it caused him 200 life point damage.

"I activate Snowman Eater's effect! Once it's flipped faced up I can destroy one monster on the field, So I destroy your Prisma!" She declared as it left Judai's field clear.

"Then I set two card faced down, and then I end my turn." Judai uttered.

"Draw! I activate my spell card Book of Moon to flip back Snowman Eater to faced down defense position."

"Then I activate my trap card, Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand I can destroy a card on the field. So, I destroy your Snowman Eater!" Judai counters, but Rina didn't seemed to mind seeing that she looks unaffected by the lost.

"Then I summon Blizzard Dragon (atk-1800 def-1000) in attack position. Then I activate Umiiruka, thus destroying your Sky Scraper seeing that there's only one field spell card allowed to be used on the field." With that the field quickly changed from a dark city to a sunny ocean field. "Due to Umiiruka's effect it increases all of the Water Monster's attack by 500 and decreases it's defense by 400." [Blizzard Dragon= atk 2300 def-600]

"Now, Blizzard Dragon, attack Judai!" Rina ordered but Judai was actually quick himself as he activated a trap card.

"I activate my trap card, Birthright! This card allows me to special summon a monster from the graveyard. So, I special summon Elemental Hero Neos (atk-2500 def-2000) in attack position! As long as Birthright is on the field Neos remains on the field and vice versa." It actually caused Rina to retreat whilst it somehow made her irritated as she gritted her teeth.

I actually find her opponent pretty strong, I mean from the start Judai was completely blocking her off. Maybe if it was me battling I might actually have a hard time dealing with him.

"I set a card faced down then I use Blizzard Dragon's effect on your Neo's as he freezes it on the field, and then I end my turn."

Wow, what a nice effect for a monster.

"Draw, since I really can't do anything right now, I end my turn." Judai uttered in a disappointed manner.

Crow and I really can't talk to each other right now, despite the fact that I have a lot to ask him. But, the duel is keeping us up on our toes, because of its intensity.

"Draw, I summon Ice Blast User Rice (atk-800 def-800) in attack position, then I tune it with Blizzard Dragon! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier (atk-2300-2800 def-1400-1000) in attack position!" With that a Dragon appeared beyond their midst.

It was awesome, compared to Gungnir; their body seems to be the same since it was crystal-like as well. The only difference is Brionac is blue.

"I activate it's effect, I discard my Gravity Bind to return your Elemental Hero Neos back into your hand, thus destroying Birthright, and then I order him to attack you directly, Hail Storm!" With that Judai quickly had his life point reduced to 1000.

With a monster like that, I would find it frustrating. I mean, what if I just summoned something big then he just comes and returns it back into my hand. I find it pretty powerful as well, Stardust doesn't stand a chance against this one unlike Gungnir.

"Then I end my turn."

Despite the turn of events, Judai still remained aloof as he started his turn with a draw.

"Draw, I activate Heavy Storm thus destroying all your spells and traps activated or set on the field!" With that Brionac's attack and defense returned to normal. "Then I set a monster card faced down then I end my turn."

Unquestionably, Rina just owned him. Now, I'm really wondering if Rina was actually serious when she dueled me.

"Draw, now I discard my Miniaturize to return your faced down monster back to your hand, then I use Brionac to attack you directly, thus causing your life points to drop to 0!"

I find it quick, and rather amazing.

She was right about what she said back then; she actually has the potential to turn the tables between us during the initiation duel. I guess I have to be thankful for Goodwin for saving my ass from humiliation for losing. (not really proven, but I'm highly assuming)

Right after the Duel, Judai quickly collapsed on the floor. Crow and I were still astonished for what just happened. I mean, not only that the duel was amazing; Judai is just acting weird.

Rina quickly walked towards his side as she tried to sort of search him, and with that she just pulled something off his arm, then walked towards us as she showed it. It was like a pendant of some sort in a shape of a spider; it was silver.

"What was that?" Crow uttered, I can tell in his voice that he was still shocked.

"Your friend was acting weird because of this. I've been hunting him down since last week, but I ended up bumping on to you; he just went away. Maybe your presence ticked him off or something since he's now after you."

Oh, so now it's my fault. But, at least he was captured. Whatever that pendant thing is, I wonder why it is even here inside the campus and whoever created that thing seems to be after me.

I mean, hello if he was mind controlled why a seek a guy like me? I'm just practically a newbie that can't possible cause or be a threat.

"But, if you were hunting him down, isn't that against the rules seeing that you guys don't duel in a regular basis?" Crow stated. He seemed back to normal now.

"Yeah, we don't duel in a regular basis alright, but we _always _duel guys like him and it can be anytime during the day as long as these guys are on the move. Anyway, I really don't have the luxury to talk right now since I have to go plus the fact that I have told you too much about it already. I do hope that you don't tell anybody though, because if you do you wouldn't like it." Rina said as she gave as an intimidating glare then quickly picked up her D-board and rode off.

"Ugh, ouch, darn it! My head hurts." Somebody groaned as it caused Crow and I to avert our gaze towards whoever it was who happens to be Judai as he tried to stand up, with his hand rubbing his head.

Crow seemed a bit furious as he marched towards the lad with a nasty glare on his face.

"You, what was that just now?" He screamed at him. Judai was just shocked as he stared at Crow wide-eyed.

"Crow! It's you!" Judai was definitely acting different right now as he started to act all chirpy in an instant since he woke up.

"Yeah, it's me you dimwit, now tell me what just happened?" I can see that Crow was getting impatient, but I don't think that Judai seems to know anything himself.

"What do you mean? Damn it, how did I end up here? Ugh, please put me down, Crow! Swear I don't know what happened! I don't even remember anything right now."

Now this is really weird.

There's really something going on with in this school, and whatever it is I don't like it one bit.

* * *

Yes, definitely my last update for now.

Regardless, I hope you had fun :)

Please do review!

I'll be honest I don't know when I'll be able to update since my priorty is **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**. However, like any other fic, I'll definitely dedicate my time into this.

So, do look forward for that!

TC

(note for **THOCD:AT **readers: Yes, I promised to update **AT**, but I'm not sure once again if its right after this. It's either today or tomorrow. But, we'll see what I can do :p)


	6. Chapter 5

*Revised and Reposted YET AGAIN ;p*

Well, it is after all the latest ever posted XD

Don't get me wrong regarding writer's blocks because I just got over that. (lol, who wouldn't get a writer's block when I've stop writing this for a year already)

Well, after internalizing the story, I have finally recovered what I've planned when I was still starting this fic. So, yeah. I think I am almost back XD (Though, I don't know if my way of writing's better now... but, regardless I'll do y best!

Anyways, before I go on, I'd like to thank:

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Danna45**

For reviewing the first and second revision of this chapter. ;p

The reason that I revised it, I actually considered my dear friend, **Danna45's** comment regarding Rina and Yusei in this chapter, which is kind of right. Especially what happened on the previous chapter. So, yeah.

The content changed drastically at the end. So, for those who've read the last revision, you might wanna read it again.

Anyways, please do enjoy!

* * *

**Searching**

* * *

-Chapter 05-

Well, basically, right after the events that just transpired the other day it was only right for me to cancel Crow's invitation.

I totally lost the mood for anything, even if I was rendered my favorite food, or given the luxury to tamper with all the D-wheels on the garage.

If I have to be honest, I was even more bothered, as I remember the way Judai stared blankly and coldy at me as if I have done something bad or something wrong to him.

_Sigh_.

As far as I love being in Duel Academy, I'm starting to think that there's just really someting wrong in this school.

It's not that I regret that I ever came here, especially for my own reasons; it's just that Duel Academy is just something that's more than it meets the eye, since it has this something…

That I just can't let go.

That I just can't ignore.

It's like it's something that's so important that I have to do something about it.

But, what can I do about it? I don't even know a thing that has been going on in this Academy. I don't even have a clue as to what that something is to begin with.

However, all I know is that whatever happened with those duel gangs, to what Rina is doing, and the seemingly hypnotized Judai, I have a feeling that they seem to be connected.

I just don't have the facts to prove it all right now. I don't even know how to get those facts to prove it at the moment.

However, whatever it may be, for some reason, it's like God is slowly putting all the chess pieces in front of me, and it's all up to me to find that.

How's that possible?

Well, it starts when an unexpected thing happens.

But, I wonder, is this really something that I should solve or should have left in peace?

It has been a week since the event, though it was sort of bad it somehow turned out good as it reunited Judai and Crow, as we now would often hang out as a threesome despite the grade difference, as we just either visit him, or Judai visits us.

Moreover, I have to admit, it is sort of fun as it actually helped reduced the tension due to the events. Other than that, Crow seems to be happier than how he used to.

It may not be evident, but I guess, I can feel it with his _happier_ aura, if there is such thing. After all, Crow is just a happy person regardless of the circumstances.

Well, I may haven't found out anything, or rather nothing unusual has happened, yet since that day. But, I can't help but notice Jack's piercing amethyst eyes staring at us more oftenly.

Although, I would often look at Crow; looking for an answer, he would just shrug his shoulders.

But, that wasn't the most odd thing that has been happening recently. It was something _more _than that.

It was like the usual morning, as I would find myself resting my head at my desk; waiting for Heitmann to end his usual discussion, until something captured my ears, as I found myself totally paying attention at him.

"Class, I know this is unexpected, and a bit in the middle of the new semester, however, we have a new classmate joining our class. She's particularly not new, and I bet you all know about her. So, please do come in." He called out, as the door swooshed opened like usual, only to reveal someone that I have been deeming to see.

It was a girl of short stature, with sapphire eyes and long blond hair cascading behind her back gracefully. If you're thinking what I am thinking, then you got it right.

It was Rina.

I was definitely surprised, as I find my azure eyes staring widely at her, as she walked towards the teacher's desk; facing the classroom with a calm, yet serious face. There was no hint of shyness, not even a blush to color her pale cheeks.

I tried to glance around the room to look at other people's reactions, only to see Crow staring skeptically at her, and Jack raising a brow at her.

Maybe it was something that he didn't know? Or it could be unexpected to him as well.

However, I can't explain the irritation in his piercing gaze. Well, if there was a relationship between them, _and they're hiding it_. Her presence will definitely be a problem.

"Well, for the sake of the new person in our class right now, I hope you don't mind if you would introduce yourself to class, and tell us a bit about yourself." The serious professor told Rina, as I found myself rolling my eyes. I mean, seriously that wasn't a very obvious insinuation, not to mention it felt as if it seemed to look like a chore.

'_Sorry, if I was the cause of the hassle._' I somehow wanted to say out loud, but decided against it. His hatred doesn't need coal to flare up farther than how it is right now.

"It's okay." She replied, with a small smile on her face, as she now took a step forward, as the seriousness quickly swept away from her face, as it seemed to look a bit bright. "Hi, my name's Rina Izumi! And just so'd you know, I am duelist who's very fond of using water decks, especially Sea Serpent decks. Although, I use other water-deck types too! Anyways, that's all. I hope we could all be good friends."

If I'm comparing her now to how she dueled Judai, it was compleely _different_. It's like comparing a roaring lion to a naive, and gentle sheep.

"Okay, anyways, I hope you don't mind Rina, but you may sit with Mr. Fudo there." Heitmann stated, as he pointed at the empty beside me. With that I found Crow, snickering in front of me, as it caused me to look at him, only to see him giving me a mischeivous grin, and a two thumbs up.

'_What the hell...'_ was the first thought that immediately came up into my mind. Heh, here I am thinking that he is all over that, only to find him still hanging on to such things. Well, that's Crow for you.

If it's just one of his teasing antics or not, I just quickly shoved away, as I finally found her taking her seat beside me, still keeping the calm smile on her face.

If I have to be honest, I really don't know why, but seeing her here right now in my class actually makes me happy. Now that we have more opportunities to see each other, the more opportunities that I can get to talk to her, and especially have that _rematch_.

But, was that really the reason why I am _this_ happy?

I find it too shallow, and incomparable to how I just feel right now.

"So, I see that we meet again." She stated with a smirk-stricken face, as she quickly took her seat, causing a holographic screen to appear in front of her.

"Well, I did heard rumors that the Duel Prodigy is really smart. So, I guess that is highly expected of you to be here." I simply replied, as she just simply snickering a bit.

"Rumors. Don't rely on them too much, they're not perfectly accurate. But, I guess, that rumor is kind of true."

Right now, if you'll ask me, right now I don't know if this is a start of something great, or the start of a storm coming.

"I guess we'll be together more often now. I hope you don't mind me sticking around."

* * *

Lol, somehow the last part seem didn't really formal at all. XD

I don't know was this better? or not? If you liked the previous revision then I'll replace this with that then.

Well, I still kept it short, but don't worry I'll update sooner or later with a longer one.

Like I said, this is just for arc transition.

So, please do look forward for the upcoming chapter!

TC

-jory014

**Note:** Thinking about changing Rina's deck, like I've announced on my profile I wanna pull off an ala Chazz Princeton Armed Dragon to Ojamas lols. (of course, it won't be Ojamas! Ewww)

Rather, I don't know I am still thinking. What do you think?

I just want to make Rina a separate entity and not think that she's just Hikari with a different name. (Hikari from **THOCD and THOCD:AT**)

That's all.


	7. Chapter 6

Finally, an official update from me.

Well, unlike **Autumn Tryst **and **Love Written In The Stars**, this story is different so I don't rush it. For me, this story is just special to the point that I want to take time this time. (well, it's just happened that the above two stories are just simple... if compared to a manga, maybe a typical shoujo stuff or something like that.)

Well, it's just my way of thinking now compared to before is different so, I want to make sure that I am doing this as I've planned this before, or even improvise it with my new ideas.

So, yeah, I hope you guys would understand that.

Anyways, I'd like to thank the same three people who left a review on the last chapter. ^^,

As I have said, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have revived **Searching**. Ever. Though I regret the fact that I did abandon this fic in the first place, after all I did come back. Lols.

'nyway, do enjoy!

(side note; I can't believe that Judai became an important character in the fic. XD That I know I really didn't originally planned. Lols, do you think I should categorize this as a crossover?

Oh yeah, for **new readers**, *****_when you something like_ _this_***** it means there's a flashback going on. Well, I really hate it when I have to say flashback explicitly)

* * *

**Searching**

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)_

Replay

By: Iyaz

* * *

-Chapter 06-

*****_As the duel finally come to it's closing, Rina quickly walked towards the unconscious brunette's side as she tried to search him, and in a matter of seconds she just pulled something off from his arm, then walked back towards us as she showed it. It was a silver pendant of some sort in a shape of a spider._

_"What was that?" Crow uttered—shocked._

_"Your friend was acting weird because of this. I've been hunting him down since last week, but I ended up bumping on to you; he just went away. Maybe your presence ticked him off or something since he's now after you."_

_"But, if you were hunting him down, isn't that against the rules seeing that you guys don't duel in a regular basis?" Crow stated. He seemed back to normal now._

_"Yeah, we don't duel in a regular basis alright, but we always duel guys like him and it can be anytime during the day as long as these guys are on the move. Heh, after all, that isn't even 'regular' in the first place. Anyway, I really don't have the luxury to talk right now since I have to go plus the fact that I have told you too much about it already. I do hope that you don't tell anybody though, because if you do you wouldn't like it." Rina said as she gave as an intimidating glare then quickly picked up her D-board and rode off._

_"So, I see that we meet again." She stated with a smirk-stricken face, as she quickly took her seat, causing a holographic screen to appear in front of her._

_"Well, I did hear rumors that the Duel Prodigy is really smart. So, I guess that is highly expected of you to be here any time soon." I simply replied, as she just simply snickering a bit._

_"Rumors. Don't rely on them too much, they're not perfectly accurate. But, I guess, that rumor is kind of true."_

_"I guess we'll be together more often now. I hope you don't mind me sticking around."_*****

Since her arrival in class, nothing really changed at all. Heck, she hardly came to class herself. However, it may be insignificant; her presence did change one thing.

_Me_

As I can't help but allow my mind to wander around regarding her whereabouts, especially after knowing what she's up to. I mean, battling duelists _like that_.

But, I'll have to admit, I can't help but agree to her statement that rumors aren't really accurate. (I wonder if Crow's rumors would be counted as inaccurate too) If by finding out the facts and evidences that I have been searching for, I need proof.

Proof that is beyond reasonable doubt regarding the connections of these events.

But, then again why should I?

In the past few weeks of my stay in Duel Academy, with each passing day, with each passing hour, with each passing minute, my goal of _searching_ for the the person that I have been deeming to see is slowly becoming more distant. I can feel it slowly getting away from my grasps.

Come to think of it, when I first entered at this school, with just that simple interview, I already felt that I was getting there towards my goal. But, with just one simple presence of another person; it all seemed to change. It's like my path was immediately altered without me noticing it!

_Rina_ _Izumi_

Yes, small yet insignificant changes to a mere person like me, who had a naive goal of _searching_ for his father's whereabouts.

But, why? Being here in Duel Academy is the closest thing to him, so shouldn't it bring me closer?

Somehow, as I just keep on remembering the events that have transpired before me, was my coming here really about _searching_ for my father? Or did God actually used that for something, _something_ that even my mind couldn't have ever think of.

But, then why? Why me? God could have called for someone else.

Yes, it was all her fault. Ever since that initiation duel, it was now always about her. But, was it really her fault? I can't believe I ended up _Searching_ up a girl over my father.

Go figure.

I sighed at the irony of the facts, as I slumped myself on the tree, as I closed my azure eyes, enjoying the cool breeze passing through my hair.

Dad, I still don't get it. Wherever you are, whatever you're doing. I still don't understand, _why? _Why won't you just show yourself so it could all end in an instant? Can't a child be given a write to his own parents?

"YUSEI!" Someone screamed into my ear, as I felt hands grabbing on to my shoulders, causing my eyes to fly open only to meet innocent chocolate eyes staring back at me, with his face plastered with a playful grin.

"Judai?"

Truly, whenever I remember the cold look on Judai's face, he was different now compared to when I first saw him.

Thinking about those moments, I can't help but think: "why in Duel Academy? Is there something in Duel Academy that is causing such things? Or is there actually a benefit to cause this at Duel Academy?"

I do know well not to stick my nose into things like that; after all, my goals are different. But, then I again, I can't help but question whoever is behind the countermeasures would put a young girl like Rina on the job.

Going back to reality, I stared at my back, only to see a Crow crack a mischievous grin at me. "Crow? What are you doing here?" I asked, as I finally stood, whilst dusting my pants off.

"Shouldn't we ask you that? You're the one who suddenly disappeared. We thought something happened to you!" Crow exclaimed, somehow his face quickly turning serious.

I guess, that was my fault. After all, I just did wander off on my own when I had the opportunity. Well, I never really intended that my feet just brought me here on it's own.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh well, that doesn't matter now. So, what have you been doing out here at Central Park? I bet daydreaming about Rina again, huh?"

I was definitely not _daydreaming_, but he is kinda right though, I was just thinking about her just now. No scratch that, not thinking, rather _analyzing_ things. But, then again, it's always been her that has been in my mind recently, which doesn't mean that I actually _like her_.

Ugh. Why does Crow always put words into my mouth like this?

"Definitely, not. I was just thinking about things." And I can't believe that I still denied it.

"Really, you're such a mysterious character, always thinking about a lot of things. I wonder how many things your mind has thought about."

My, says the mysterious character himself. You're the one who has this _past_ in Duel Academy. Not me.

Now, I am once again back to square one. Rina connected to Jack, Jack connected to Crow, and Crow connected to Judai the victim, and the victim connected to some whacked-up manipulating group that Rina is trying to resist. It really all makes sense now.

Really, God why me? All I wanted was to search for my Dad. _All I wanted is..._

"There you go dozing off again!" Crow once again exclaimed.

Do I really do that often?

"No wonder, you end up wandering off to yourself and going off to nowhere! You're already silent as your normal self, being entrapped into your own world makes you even more silenced. Jeeze. Good thing you've never get lost in your whole life with that mind of yours." Crow sighed as he somehow shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously, no wonder you end up getting depressed. Why not think about something else?"

Do I really look depressed when I am in deep thought?

"It's not like that."

"Speaking of something else, the Fortune Cup's about to be held in a month from now. Shouldn't that be enough to make your mind focused on other things?" Judai suddenly interjected, somehow completely catching Crow's attention, as his looked surprisingly awe struck. As if he's having a Eureka moment or something.

"Fortune Cup? I kind of her heard you saying that to me on our first meeting." I simply stated as I turned to Crow, who just simply nodded with his face now once again plastered with it's usual grin.

"I actually almost forgot all about the Fortune Cup! Man, this is so gonna be exciting!" Crow exclaimed, filled with glee.

"What's the Fortune Cup all about anyway?"

"Well, like I have said before, the Fortune Cup is one of the stepping stones to be a Duel King or Queen. However, other than that, the Fortune Cup is a yearly event in Duel Academy that's actually a tournament where you battle with all kinds of duelists, would it be older or younger than you." Crow simply explained.

"And of course, the most fun in the Fortune Cup event is, other than the fact that it can help improve your D-Status, you might actually get the chance to duel the top three Duelists!" Judai added with his usual cheerful tone.

"Then I guess the both of you will enter that then, huh?" I asked, whilst cracking up a smirk.

"Of course we will!" Crow uttered all fired up along with his junior of a friend.

"We will do all means to get to Obelisk Blue!" Judai shouted with his usual zest. "How about you, Yusei? Wouldn't you join?"

"If Yusei does join, I bet he could actually have the chance to take the throne! Hah, I wonder how the 'almighty' Jack would deal with that!" Crow stated, feeling so assure himself with his statement.

Should I even join? Truly, I love dueling against challenging duelists, but I guess I really don't have anything else specific motive to have me join the tournament. Nor do I plan on _taking the throne myself_. I guess, if it's related to my quest, why not?

After all, I am not the type to go under the limelight.

"Not sure."

"NOT SURE?" the both of the exclaimed, but before any of us can add anything to that, voices sounded from the small forest on Central Park, causing the three of us to look at each other, as our eyes spake of the same thing: "Did you hear what I just heard?"

Though it wasn't stated explicitly, the three of us understood what we all meant, as we all crept towards the voices in the distance. Only to be surprised to find two unexpected people to be in a place where you least expect them to be.

Judai was already about to let out an attention-getting gasp, however Crow and I quickly stifled it as we both held on to his mouth and seized his smaller frame, so we won't waste an opportunity to see what is about to happen between the two legendary duelists of Duel Academy before us.

I can say that the conversation was pretty solemn, with the way Jack looked ever so serious instead of having his usual piercing stare. Though that really didn't catch my attention, what caught my attention was where his eyes were staring at.

Following his tender yet vexed gaze, my eyes quickly opened wide along with my now agape mouth. It was just _horrible_.

It was Rina, as she sat almost lifelessly on the tree's trunk, her body all bruised up with a few scratches to boot. Her eyes really tried hard to open themselves so she could get a view of the blond man standing in front of her but, failed causing her to wince instead.

I took a glimpse at my cheerful friends, only to see them having the same expression as I just had: awe-strucked in a rather bad way.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that, Rina?" Crow almost inaudibly whispered into my ear, as I just nodded in return. I honestly don't know what to say. All I can think of right now was:

_Who could have done such a monstrous thing? To a helpless girl to boot!_

This is just really absurd.

"How could they-," Jack stated in great anguish, as he gritted his teeth, whilst his hands formed into angry balls of fists. "How could they do this to you?" He finally bellowed with his bass-toned voice. But the girl just laid their almost lifelessly in silence, as her mouth just moved mouthing a few silent words.

"You should stop this already you know? You're not supposed to do these things." Jack's face finally softened, as it now looked all worried and concerned. Somehow, despite the usual piercing glares that he usually had, and the arrogant air around him, I can't imagine him being like this at all.

Although, after seeing Jack like this, I can say that he's actually a kind soul himself.

No wonder rumors about him and Rina as secret lovers are spreading. But, then again they're a pretty okay couple after all.

Rina just tried to smile weakly; she could be smirking, or rather scoffing Jack off in a mocking manner even.

Really, she's definitely a different kind of girl. I mean, at this state normally she could have cried. Well, who would smile like that in the first place at such condition?

"I'm fine." I finally heard her voice, which was all hoarse and weak. "If I don't, then another person will take my place. I can't stop, Jack. Not now. Not after this." She tried to stand, but failed miserably as she fell on the blond man's arms.

"Tch. You and your 'all-righteous', heroic attitude, you should have been born as a guy, I bet all girls will go _gaga_ over you with that." Jack stated in a very sarcastic manner. I guess, that's just to ease the tension.

Well, regarding Crow's rumors, to me they don't seem to be more than friends with the way they are acting right now. However, with their proximity who wouldn't have guessed that they are?

"Whatever."

"But, I don't get it. If they're just normal duels, how did you end up at this state?" Jack finally asked somehow catching our interest further. I mean, even if duels look real they are all still just solid vision, or rather mere holograms, which can't even hurt a single fly.

Real damage during a duel, this is so unheard of. Really, what the hell is happening in this Academy? Mind-manipulated students, angsty top students who are actually an undercover resistance group, and now real damage through duels? What's next? Summoning real monsters from the cards out from nowhere? Heh, that would definitely cause great, utter chaos.

"I don't know myself. It wasn't really like this at all before." She groaned as she once again tried to recover her footing, this time doing it a little bit successfully as Jack supported her. "By the way, where's Aki?"

"Aki was asked to investigate for now regarding these matters. Hmf, surprisingly, this is the first time that she was willing to do something herself. Afterall, it does concern her rumors, as the so-called heartless, 'Black Rose Witch'."

So, not only is the Prodigy involved, it actually involves _all three of them_. No wonder they're always absent. Isn't that affecting their studies? But, why? Was being a Duel King, Queen or even Prodigy all about being like this? I wonder if more of the students are involved in these things.

Speaking of, Crow did mention that there used to be Duel Gangs here in the Academy, I wonder if they're the reason as to why the Duel Gangs ceased to exist, or rather Jack himself ceased to be with Club Satisfaction to deal with all the existing Duel Gangs.

But, why the secrecy? Is there something more behind to these childish gangs?

Crow's surprised expression quickly shifted to a sad one, as he bit his lip. Hmm, it could be my theories are correct after all. Maybe this is the reason why Jack suddenly left the group. But, how about the rest? Who's the other guy? And what would Judai's reason be as to why he left the group. Could it be that by then, Judai was already controlled by those, who ever inputs these spider pendants on their bodies?

"I guess it is justified after all." Crow suddenly uttered, as his lips formed a really sad smile. "Jack didn't change one single bit; he is still and will always be the Jack Atlas that I've known since childhood. But, why? Why he didn't tell me?" But before any of could even comment, something suddenly appeared behind our backs, or rather someone did.

"Yusei," the person called out, as he slowly crept his way towards us. Judging by the voice it's basically a man's voice. "Yusei Fudo, duel me."

Me? Why me? Aren't you supposed to deal with the King or Prodigy or something? What do I have to with any of this?

But, before the dude got near me, Crow and Judai quickly blocked me away from the man's view as they both shielded themselves with their Duel Disks, ready to duel.

"If you wanna go against Yusei, you gotta have to go through us first!" Crow growled as his eyes glared through the young man. Judging by his size, he's definitely a high school student, probably on the same year or even older than us. Based on the linings on his uniform, he's a Ra Yellow, definitely a challenging opponent. I mean, if Judai was a Slifer Red, how strong could Ra Yellows could be?

Crow himself is powerful on his own. Heck, if only he got the right cards during his first turn I could have had a hard time when we first dueled on my first day.

"WHO'S THERE?" Jack exclaimed, somehow hearing the sudden intrusion of the unknown man. As he finally got through the trees, he was definitely surprised to see us, with his amethyst eyes wide and surprised.

"What's happening?" Rina groaned, as she tried to open her eyes, only to be surprised herself. "What are you guys doing here?" But, when the blonds saw the mysterious man in front of us, the two of them quickly formed scowls.

"Get the hell away from here! It's dangerous!" Jack exclaimed, as he walked in front of Crow and Judai.

"But, we can't!" Judai opposed. "We know what you guys are up to, and we can't make you guys protect us all like this blindly you know."

"He's right, plus, aren't we used to be a team Jack? You know so well that we can easily beat this punk right here!" Crow added, but Jack just let out his signature arrogant 'hmf', his face now plastered with its usual piercing glare.

"You guys are really stupid, fine. Yusei, you better take care of Rina for me. I bet with Judai and the rest, we can handle this ourselves."

"Are you sure?" I simply asked, which I know was kind of stupid, I mean, duh he is the Duel King himself! Oh well, it's too late now.

"Of course, I am sure! Now get the hell away from here before another one comes here!" With that, I quickly took Rina on my arms, and carried her away from Central Park's forest.

Seriously, don't the teachers know anything about this? Dosen't the principal know _anything_ about these things at all?

"Rina, I'll definitely take you to safety. Hold on, okay?" I stated, slightly in a frantic tone. But, as I find myself finding my way out of this small evergreen maze, another figure emerged. Another high school student, however the difference to this one, not only is he a high school student, he's an Obelisk Blue!

"Think you can get away from us?" He stated, as his lips formed a mischievous grin. The man was surely older than us due to his height, and larger frame. He was definitely different compared to the other one we just encountered. To me, he doesn't seem to be manipulated, heck I think he's sober enough to say such things. I mean, compared to the manipulated Judai and the Ra Yellow student, he doesn't even act like a zombie, as he stood straight his dark gold eyes staring directly to my azure eyes. But, as I find himself getting nearer, I can't help but feel shocked myself.

After all, I can't imagine seeing him like this after all these years, especially at this state.

"Kiryu!"

* * *

Woosha! How's that? lols. Finally, the plot is moving along greatly. Lols. Somehow I am remembering the joy that I used to feel while writing **Searching**.

Know what, at first I regretted that i started this in First POV, because I thought presently that I could have done a lot of things in Third like I usually do. But, as I did the last revision, I remembered why I even attempted to do this in First POV, and now I am no longer regretting this again. XD

Anyways, I hope you had fun with this chapter!

Though, there is one thing that I find odd, a lot of people say they love** Searching**, in the polls a lot voted for **Searching** to be updated faster than the rest of my fics, yet nobody's even reviewing o.O.

Well, at least, some people are faving it, or they'll review on my other fics and say there that they love **Searching** too. I was like, why not say it on the review for **Searching **instead. Give **Searching **some love! Lols XD

Anyways, oh well, like I'll always say, I'll keep on going regardless. The fact that you guys are reading is suffice, but I can say reviews act as a catalyst for updates :p

Also, criticisms are happily welcomed here, because I really take them into consideration.

That's all, do look forward for my next update!

TC


	8. Chapter 7

*****Reposted, and Revised! It' just happens that I happen to have the time after all to edit this! :p However, maintained the previous **A/N**... **ALSO, **they may be small changes, but hey, they might end up making you confused in the latter. So, I'd suggest that you at least skim it for your own sakes. That is all. To add, Anonymous Reviews for this chapter will be replied at the next chapter instead.*****

Lol, it's funny to see a lot reading the fic whether would it be this or my other fics, it's funny to see that only like what 5-20% of them in general are reviewing. Like hell I care!

I'll still update after all, once I go back to school I won't be updating again. Unless, I can manage, which I highly doubt. After all, it's my freaking last year filled with major subjects.

(Lol I wonder how I'll handle it when I'm finally doing a thesis O.O and I wonder what I'll do on OJT! XD)

Well, prior to that I end up seeing all the reviews I've received especially those from THOCD lols (I am just being sentimental). It's just funny how I explicitly wrote something at a certain chapter then it happens to get highlighted at the other chapter and then they'll notice and comment someting like omg about it. Lol

It's just fun to reminisce the moments when I just started to get back into writing. lols

Okay, to break up the cliche moment, seeing that you're all YGO fans you might relate to this. Lols because I happen to stumble upon the boards in gamefaqs, and saw this and oh so lolled about this so seeing that it was epic I just wanted to share this to you guys as well :p

h t t p : / www . gamefaqs . com / boards / 997448 - yu - gi - oh - 5ds - tag - force - 5 / 58744553 ? page = 1 (

Just remove the spaces.

Anyways, of course like the usual, I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

**Danna45**

**KirbyStar64**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

Anyways, let's get it on with the fic! Please do enjoy another episode of **Searching**. :p

Take note: Like how I do all my duels (except turbo duels, and triple tag duels) this is a real duel done by me. As in I have to duel someone. (basically just an AI but at least still it's a real one right?) So yeah, totally not made up or whatsoever. That is all.

* * *

**Searching**

* * *

-Chapter 07-

I was definitely dumbstruck. I never expected to see him here of all places.

Kiryu Kyosuke

He didn't change at all in regards to appearance as he still had his short silver hair crowning his pale face. Although, prior to that,_a lot of things changed_. His presence alone is enough to prove that fact.

How can I say that you say?

_...For all I feel is a dark aura emitting from him._

Well, it just happens that this man in front of me happens to be one of my closest friends back in the orphanage. He was actually pretty kind, as he acted like a big brother among the younger ones, and protecting them from bullies or any kinds of threats.

He used to be a man of justice, and that impression never left my mind, even after he was finally adopted.

But, now, with the icy glare and mischievous smirk plastered on his face, it was definitely not the face of a man that I once knew, or rather a man of justice.

For all I can see is a face of a blood-thirsty man filled with hateful eyes.

"Yusei Fudo, I finally tracked you down." He uttered, as he took a few steps closer. I on the other hand, quickly took a step back, as I tightened my hold on the girl I am carrying on my arms, making sure that I'll be able to keep the promise of protecting her.

"Kiryu," I uttered, as I gritted my teeth, and gave him a death glare myself. I just don't understand. After all these years, all I can see is anger from his eyes, and I don't even know why he is angry.

And what did he say, '_Finally Tracked You Down_'? Just what the hell is happening?

I would be happy to know that you've been looking for me, but not _this way _though.

"What do you want from me?" I just asked. I could have asked a lot like: What the hell happened to you? What's with you?

However, amongst all these questions popping on to my head, I keep on going back to the most simple question of all:

_Don't you remember me?_

We may not be blood related, but the ten years that I've spent with him was definitely enough for me to treat him as if he was my own kin—my own brother.

"What do I want? Heh, that you'll find out after I defeat you in a duel." He uttered, as he let out a chuckle that can send shivers down to your spine. But, what bothered me is the way he licked his lip maniacally after his gaze shifted from me to the blond on my arms.

Was that blood lust, or a different kind of _lust_?

Whatever that look meant, I should worry about other things like, whether...

...Should I fight?

...Should I run?

I really don't know right now, as I felt droplets of sweat finally trickling down at my face, as my heart starting to feel all nervous all of a sudden. As much as I wanted to see him, ironically I don't want to see him at all right now _like this_.

But, one thing's for sure, I can't rush into things right now at all. I quickly took another step backwards as I tried to glance at the surroundings. We're still in the forest. I can definitely make a run for it. However, I don't know how many of his 'trackers' are hidden amongst the trees that's ready to pounce on us. After all, anything can happen, and I can't make that _risk_.

But, before I could finally come up with my own conclusion for this dilemma, the girl in my arms struggled from my grasps in a weakly manner. Ignoring the pain she's feeling, she quickly pulled herself away from me causing the both of us to drop on the ground.

"Rina? Are you okay?" I quickly asked completely not minding myself, after all her body definitely had enough. However, I really don't know what she's up to right now.

Damn, what should I do?

Is she making a run for it, or would she face the man head on?

But, whatever her resolve was I'm definitely not allowing her to go for the second option. I mean, I don't even know what Kiryu is capable of! He might have this 'whatever thing' that could cause real damage in a duel, and I definitely don't want that!

Rina just ignored me as quickly pulled herself together. I can see her wince in pain, as beads of sweat now formed on her forehead. I could definitely imagine the pain she's experiencing right now. After all, she couldn't even move a muscle just a moment ago. However, of course I didn't just watch, I quickly came into her aide as I had my hands holding on to her shoulders supporting her in whatever she's about to do.

"Kiryu." She growled, as she finally stood up. "Duel me," was all she uttered as she quickly operated her pink duel brace, whilst maintaining her ground.

"Rina, what are you saying? You can't duel in that condition!" I suddenly exclaimed worriedly. Truly that we're not close, but what the hell, what can I do? I just can't let her go and do something suicidal. She's obviously pushing herself to her limits.

"Shut Up." She groaned, as she tried to take a step forward. However, failed as she suddenly clutched on to her chest tightly, causing her to fall; before she touched the ground, my arms swiftly cushioned her fall as I cradled her in my arms. Her face quickly turning paler, as her breathing became heavier.

_What was that just now?_

I just don't understand.

Why? Why are you pushing yourself to your limits? I could definitely see her face etched with pain:

..._pain due to her injuries_...

..._pain due to the fact that she can't help but feel so hopeless_...

It was written all over her face. However, the man in front of us just let out creepy laugh.

"Man, what a show!" He said with an applause. Seriously, do you like watching people in pain? You're definitely not the Kiryu whom I know! The Kiryu that I know wouldn't mock a person in pain, because you, you'll be the first to rush to help out.

"Rina Izumi, you sure are a feisty one, acting all tough and heroic. However, it is for sure that not even the ala Crimson Dragon's heart of yours can take care of those injuries, let alone suppress that heart disease. You know, if you come with us, we might be able to help you with that, and the rest of your problems."

Huh, ala dragon what? Surpress her what?

"I-," She stated with her weak voice, as her clutched her chest tightly. "I said, shut up! You guys don't have anything to do with it! I don't need you guys interfering with my personal life. I'll definitely duel you! I-I won't let you guys do any further harm to me or to other people! Even if it will cost me my life." She stated, as she once again struggled, however I just couldn't let her. My arms just tightened it's hold on her frail body, as if I am hugging her tightly.

"No!" I just shouted. I definitely can't watch this. "I really don't know what's happening right now! Kiryu!" I growled, whilst gritting my teeth, and my azure eyes glaring at the silver haired man. Yes, anger is all that I can feel right now, and with all the confusion causing a quake on my mind, my rationality was nowhere to be found. "If you want a duel, I'll definitely give you a duel."

Rina now grasps my jacket with all the strength she has left, as she stared at me with pleadful eyes.

"Yusei, you don't know what you're dealing with. You mi-," I know what she's about to say, and I definitely will not submit to thy plead. After all, I am a man. Even if I am not some sort of King or Prodigy, I just can't stand here and watch her pushing herself to protect people from Kiryu. Close friend or not, I just can't.

I just shushed her as I placed a finger on her lips.

"Please have faith in me. I'll definitely defeat him, and as I promised, it is my job to protect you right now." She just eyed me surprisingly, and I know she was about to protest. So, I hastily did something, that even she couldn't decline. As I stood up from the ground, my right arm supporting her body, whilst activating my duel disk. "So, please assist me."

"My, how sweet. But, that doesn't change a thing at all. I'll make sure I'll crush the both of you by tormenting you through this duel!"

..._tormenting_...

Seriously, is that all that you can say? You're talking as if I am just a stranger. No, rather a mere _enemy_. Kiryu, have you completely forgotten about me just like that?

No, _is that really you, Kiryu_?

Somehow, though I know it is absurd, I just wished that this was all an act, and anytime soon he would just burst out laughing for the fact that he got me all worked up.

Sadly, that was just not possible.

However, I won't rest with just a duel, because through this bout I'll definitely find the reason as to why you're even acting like this.

"Let's DUEL!"

[Yusei=4000; Kiryu=4000]

However as the duel started, something happened. Something that I couldn't ever imagine. As this something from his hand glowed, or rather a small glint of light suddenly grew, slowly turning to blue flames that formed a circle around us. Then suddenly I noticed another glint of light appearing in front of me. It was from Rina, however the difference of that to this one, the light was small, and light pink in color.

Rina somehow flinched at the sudden reaction. Just what are these things transpiring before me? For all I know is, this is so not natural.

"You're brave, new student."

Ouch, that's such a distant way of referring to me.

"But, that doesn't mean I'll go easy. Draw! I activate field spell card Mausoluem of the Emperor! This card allows you to tribute summon without tributes, however with a cost of 1000 life points per tribute needed. Thus, I pay 2000 of my life points!" [Kiryu=4000-2000]

With that, suddenly the flames from the field spell card grew and charged towards Kiryu along with the blue flames circling around us, causing him to wince a bit in pain.

Yup, there's no mistake there, the duel isn't normal at all.

However, what I find most interesting is the flames surrounding us, as it grew taller, whilst something appeared above us—a stone like heart.

"Hahaha! Let this instill fear into your hearts, advent, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu [atk-3000/2500] in attack position!"

From the stone like heart, a purple flash of blinding light started to shine through it's cracked, as a monster from the ground, emerged towering above us. It was definitely humongous in form, rather massive and gigantic!

"No way!" Rina suddenly blurted from out of the blue, she was definitely surprised. If this thing caused the Prodigy to be surprised then this monster is certainly not just an ordinary one. After all, its size per se isn't normal in the first place.

"What is happening right now?"

"I already told you it's dangerous, after all this is no ordinary duel. With that thing out there you could die!" She shouted at me.

..._you could die_...

Kiryu just smirked at the statement, as he let out another chilling chuckle.

"Now the cat's out of the bag. You're such a spoiler. But, I don't care. After all, what I am after is your souls. I could care less." He simply shrugged.

_Our souls?_

"Anyways, enough dilly-dally, I set a card faced down then I finally end my turn."

I need to find a way out of this, what death? I definitely don't believe on all these nonsense!

"Draw!" With that Rina, drew a card. Due to our situation, she's the one holding my cards.

"So, this is your deck. Just glancing at your hand, I can already see what your deck is all about. How convenient. Your deck looks pretty flexible. Heh, this is the deck that took out my Gungnir. So, what are your plans? I'm telling you that _thing_ in front of us is really dangerous. I don't know what you have in stored for your deck to pull another set of card tricks to go against _that_. After all, Stardust Dragon isn't powerful enough to go head on with it."

Sure, just by the size of the massive thing I can already feel how dangerous it is.

"However, I can't help but wonder how you can summon something as big as that with this hand. Though, one thing's for sure, if you can find a way of getting that field spell card you might destroy that thing pretty easily."

So, their weakness is the field spell card, huh? Right now, with what I have I don't have anything that can go against him, however I'll try summoning something to fend him off.

"Alright then, I send Dandylion to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!" With that, Rina did as how I ordered it, and sent Dandylion into the field. However, during the resolvance of Dandylion's effect when sent to the graveyard.

"I don't know what you're planning, however other than killing you off in an instant, I'd rather torment you. Trap Activate! Deck Devastation Virus! By tributing a dark monster with 2000 or higher, I can see your hand, and the cards that you'll draw for three turns. But, most importantly, destroy all monsters with 1500 or less attack!"

Now, that definitely took me aback.

"What?"

With that even before Quickdrwa Synchron was about to be summoned into the field, he quickly got sent into the graveyard along with the rest of the monsters in my hand. After all, even if Turret Warrior was here, he'll also be destroyed. I have no cards in my deck that is above 1500, except for my Synchros. Damn it! He got me shut off!

"Tch, I think I can see now what can beat you so easily now." Rina uttered sarcastically. "Hmf, don't you have any of those miraculous ways of turning the tables around?" She asked. Seriously, I don't know if that was a joke or what, but whatever it is I can't believe that she can interject something like that at a moment like this.

"However, you may have destroyed my hand as of the moment, but Dandylion's effect still resolves, as two Plant Tokens are now summoned into the field in defense position [atk-0 def-0]. Then I set two cards faced down then I end my turn."

This is not the end, like what she said, I'll find some _miraculous way_, or rather I HAVE to find a way to make a miracle. But, that has to wait until the effect of Deck Devastation Virus' effect resolves. For now, I'll have to stall.

Not good enough. Damn.

"How lucky you are to have a card like Dandylion at your disposal, but that doesn't change anything at all. Draw! I activate Mausolem's effect! By paying 1000 life points, I summon Infernity Destroyer [atk-2300 def-1000]!" [Kiryu=2000-1000]

With that, another blast from the flames shot towards Kiryu causing him to wince a bit, but that didn't remove the smirk-stricken expression at all. However, I am fine with that, as long as I don't get damaged in this duel.

However, I laughed. I am just happy to have switched a few cards to my deck from my side deck moments ago.

"Trap Activate! Bottomless Trap Hole! Any monster that is normal, flipped, or special summoned, as long as it has 1500 atk and above, this card activates and destroys the summoned monster and removes it from play. Thus, I destroy Infernity Destroyer!"

"Tch, what an irritating bug you are. But, even if you can't summon anything anyway. Why bother? I end my turn."

With that, Rina quickly drew a card, which sadly just got sent to the graveyard. Crap, I definitely can't do anything at all.

"I end my turn."

Just two more turns.

"Draw! I summon Infernity Beast [atk-1600 def-1200] in attack position; then use it to attack one of your Plant Tokens!"

"So, what are you going to do? Do we activate or let him?" I really don't know what my deck has in store for me for now, but I surely have a lot of plans with these plant tokens.

"Trap Activate, Mirror Force! Thus, destroying your Infernity Beast!"

"Just how long will you keep this up, with just blocking me off? However, it's fun watching you squirm like this. Maybe I should torment you further after all. I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

"Draw!" Rina finally drew a card, and since it wasn't a monster card, it wasn't destroyed. "I set this card faced down then I end my turn."

"Draw, I summon Infernity Beast on the field, and use it to finally destroy one of your Plant Tokens! Heh, you don't have anything to fend me off anymore, huh?" With that, one of the Plant Tokens finally disappeared.

"Now, I set a card faced down, and then I end my turn. Since Deck Devastation Virus' effect has completely resolved, I can no longer see through your hand, nor will your weak monsters get destroyed."

Finally, the Opening that I've been waiting for. But, would my deck be on my side this time for a full counter?

"Draw!" Crap, not the card that I wanting to see right now, but this works for now. "I set a monster faced down, and then I end my turn."

"Don't you have anything in mind right now? You may have a lot of life points, but if you run out of things to fend him off, you're finished." Rina said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Simple and obvious as it may be, she's right. However, I know that my deck can help me pull something off. I just have to wait for the right moment.

"Poor you. That card was definitely a Devastation to your deck, huh? Now, Infernity Beast remove that last token from the field! Then I set a monster faced down then I end my turn."

"Draw!" No, still not here, but putting cards in the graveyard works for now. Just what I need. "I set a monster faced down then I end my turn."

Rina didn't react as she just followed through obediently. But, I can see the worry in her eyes as she did, whilst biting her lower lip, causing to tighten my hold on her.

Hoping to reassure her.

Truly, we're on a tight spot right now, but with the cards that I have right now, I'm sure to get through this without a scratch.

"I know that I don't seem to be making any progress, but please trust me. We'll get through this duel unscathed. If we do, I'll protect you with my everything." I stated as I stared directly through her eyes. With the proximity of our faces, I could clearly see the startled expression on her face, as her pale cheeks suddenly became tinted pink.

Was she embarrassed?

I'm really not sure, whatever she's thinking right now, she just looked away, as her eyes shifted towards our hand.

Yes, I'll definitely not break my promise to Jack.

_I will protect you_.

"Seriously, can't you just stop the cheesiness already? Because, I'll make sure to get the both of you hurt. Draw!"

Hey, I seriously meant that!

"Draw, now Infernity Beast attack one Yusei's faced down monsters!" the monster happens to be Quillbolt Hedgehog, thus ending up being destroyed. "Just one more left." He uttered with a malicious grin. "I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

"Draw!" Hmmm, not exactly, the card I'm looking for right now, but this works for now. "I activate Foolish Burial! This card allows me to send a card from my deck to the graveyard, thus I send Max Warrior into the graveyard. Then seeing that I now have five monsters in the graveyard, I activate Pot of Avarice, by selecting those monsters and returning them into my deck, I can draw two more cards. Finally, I set a card faced down then I end my turn."

I just need one more card. My deck, please, help me.

"Draw! To be honest you got me shaken. I thought you're going to pull off something, but then I again I was wrong. Now, I activate the card Field Barrier making sure that my field can never be destroyed. Then I order Infernity Beast to attack your faced down card!" with that he launched an attack, causing it to flip my faced down monster, who happens to be Shield Wing, which due to it's effect doesn't get destroyed.

"Really, you're irritating me. Why don't you just die?" Kiryu finally gritted in frustration. "I end my turn."

"Draw! I set a card faced down monster and a faced down card then I end my turn!"

"I have enough of this! Draw, I summon Infernity Archifiend [atk-1800 def-1200] in attack position. Then I flip the rest of my faced down monsters, Giant Germ [atk-1000 def-100] and Infernity Guardian [atk-1200 def-1700] in attack position! Then I use Infernity Beast, Infenrity Guardian and Gian Germ to destroy you Shield Wing!" With that, the three of the monsters quickly launched an attack, as it finally got through my small monster.

"Then, I use Infernity Archifiend to attack on of your faced down monsters!" Which happens to be Tuningware, who easily got destroyed. However, as the attack finally went through, I just have to activate my trap card.

"Trap Activate, Graceful Revival! This card allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard in attack position, thus I call for Shield Wing back into the field!"

"What the hell! That card again!" I can definitely see that Kiryu is finally getting infuriated. As much as I want to tease him with my defensive tactics, I definitely don't want him to go mad and berserk to cause him to pull off a stunt that can finish us off. "I end my turn."

"Draw!"

Damn it, I think I am running out of cards to defend us. Just why can't I draw the card I needed so badly right now.

Now, I am the one who's feeling frustrated with all of those monsters on the field, even if I was able to have Shield Wing for another turn. I don't think that's enough to keep them from bay.

"I set Shield Wing to defense position." I paused as I stared at my hand.

"Yusei," Rina called weakly with a hopeless tone. I guess, she knows what she's going on right now. "What are we going to do?"

Right now, I have Max Warrior. I could actually him right now and use it to attack Giant Germ to finally end this. However, with our situation and this being our only hope, I just can't rush recklessly especially with all the cards set on his backfield. I can't afford to lose this one card to fend his monsters off. I guess, I have no choice.

"I summon Max Warrior [atk-1800 def-400] in attack position, and then I end my turn." Rina gasped. Did I just do something wrong?

Kiryu, on the other just laughed.

"Seriously, that was an opening! But, now you've lost your opportunity." He stated, with his smirk, and his irritation now subsiding.

Laugh and gasp, I don't care. I am not regretting anything.

"Or maybe you're too desperate to defend yourself, regardless, that doesn't mean that I won't stop. I'll make you regret for losing such, opportunity, now Infernity Archifiend attack and destroy Max Warrior!" With that, due to the clash both monsters immediately got destroyed.

"Then I order, Giant Germ, Infernity Beast, and Infernity Guardian to once again destroy your Shield Wing! Now you don't have anywhere else to run. Allow me to end your misery soon. I end my turn."

I stared at the horror of our circumstance. He was right. No they were right. I was being too careful. Now, I lost ways to defend him off. It all comes to this one card. If I don't draw that now, I don't know we're even able to last this turn.

My deck, I know that there is a card in there that could turn the tables around. I just really need to draw that card!

However, while I was at my thoughts, something that's far beyond my imagination happened.

A shining pink light suddenly glowed from Rina's wrist. Rina pulled her sleeves off, as she found herself curious to what it was.

It was her bracelet, with a spiral heart as it's pendant. I don't know what is happening right now, but I can feel something from it. Something...

_...Warm_...

...And, _reassuring_...

Like a beacon of hope.

"What is this? Why is it reacting to you?" Rina wondered, as she raised her hand towards me. The more she closed the distance between me and the pendant, the light became brighter.

I don't know what is happening, but, I can feel something's about to happen.

_A miracle_.

"Draw!" With that, Rina just ignored her own skeptics, and followed my command as she drew a card. But, the moment I saw the card, my eyes went wide, as I finally whipped up one of my very own smirks.

_Truly a miracle._

"I activate my spell card, Tuning! This card allows me to draw out a card with Synchron on it's name, thus I draw out Junk Synchron, then I discard a card from the top of my deck to the graveyard for the cost. Then I summon Junk Synchron! Due to it's effect, I can special summon a monster from the grave yard that's level 2 or lower in defense position, thus I summon Tuningware. Then, I flip one of my faced down monsters, Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack position. Also, since there is a tuner on my side of the field, I can activate Quillbolt's effect from the graveyard and special summon it into the field in attack position! Finally, I tune my two Quillbolt Hedgehogs, and Tuningware to Junk Synchron! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon [atk-2500 def-2000] in attack position!"

Dad, once again, truly, your gift was once again my strength, and I thank you for that. You may not be there for me phyisically, however I know that you're looking after me wherever you are.

"Now, Stardust Dragon attack Giant Germ! Shooting Sonic!" with that, Stardust Dragon took it's flight from the skies, launching his attack that finally put this long and tedious duel to it's conclusion, causing Kiryu to scream in pain. The flames finally disappeared as the light shining just now dispersed into the sunlight.

"I see. I underestimated you. I shouldn't have toyed with you after all. But, tell you this, I'll definitely won't be easy on you next time." With that, Kiryu finally fled, disappearing from the trees.

"That... That was definitely amazing." Rina uttered completely awestruck, as she finally whipped a smile. "But, I don't understa-," before she could even complete her sentence, her hand suddenly clutched on to her chest, breathing heavily for a few seconds, before she finally lost consciousness.

"Rina!" I called out her name. "RINA WAKE UP!" I tried to shout, as I slightly shake her body. Hoping that she'd open her eyes. But, then it struck me.

*****_"…let alone suppress that heart disease..."_*****

"NO!"

* * *

And, I'll just leave it there like that. buwahahaha!

Suffer! Kidding.

Anyways, I hope that you had fun with that chapter.

I was supposed to go further, but I was like. Ending it there is just epic as it is, so yeah. I just did. Lols Just wait for next time!

Well, be happy that I already uploaded this, because I intend to not release it today after all, because I'd like to perform a massive update instead, by releasing chapters from my various stories. But, that would take me another week, or maybe at least 2-5 days. (Depending on what will happen or how I'll write the chapter) So, there. I was just really excited, to the point that I posted this within the last minute before I could leave the house so, forgive me if it was a bit erroneous than usual. So, expect a revised version of the chapter a bit in the latter.

Oh yeah, know what I feel stupid. I should have switched Rina's name with Rika from **Love Written In The Stars**, I mean Rina's name means _Joyful Song_ in Hebrew, while Rika means _Strong, Powerful, Brave, Eternal, Honorable Ruler_ in English, Swedish, Germanic, and etc. Ironic, huh?

Hikari on the other hand suites hers very well (Hikari= Light Yuki=Snow). Oh well, if you want a wish just say the magic words! (Di-di-boding-dibbo-dibbo-ding! Watched too much Dibbo due to my little bro o.o)

Well, another funny thing is, I have to keep myself from writing Hikari over Rina's name. O.O (Man, Rina has a lot of name issues XD I mean that seriously, I find myself replacing Rina over Hikari a lot as I wrote the chapter)

So, please don't forget to review! Your thoughts are very much appreciated! Criticisms and even Flames are accepted!

TC

-jory014

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**KirbyStar64**: Aww, really? Rina's cool! (also the rest!) I'm glad that you think so :p Anyways, I may not be getting much reviews for **Searching **per se, however, like I said like I could care less. I'm just growing to love the fic again to the point that I released another update on this one! lol I hope you had fun with this chapter, and that you'd look forward for the next! TC


	9. Chapter 8

Hi! I somehow can't believe I am updating this again o.O I guess, it could be that I haven't updated this for a year or so, so yeah. This fic deserves a lot of updates.

(Sorry, LWITS readers! My heart is not set to write up the next chapter for that. :p But, when I am, I promise to update that too as soon as I can!)

Anyways, regarding the duel before this chapter, If I'll be honest, (since it was me who was dueling) I thought that I'll not draw Tuning. Lol. It was like a 'believe in the heart of the cards moment'. After all, Yu-Gi-Oh, does require luck in playing it.

Moving on, of course like the usual, I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

**Danna45**

**KirbyStar64**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

Also, those who alerted, faved, and read this. ^^,

I find Searching weird, in terms of ratings, in the polls(regarding updates) it's second to **THOCD:AT**, in terms of views it is equal to **THOCD** (both series). I guess, the only difference is the reviews. O.O

Oh well. :p

Anyways, Here's another installment for **Searching**.

(side note: it's hard to shift from feeling all fluffy and nice to serious. =.= It took me a few songs, and readings to set my mood up for **Searching**, otherwise Yusei with OOC. Lol. Oh well, blame the latest chapter of **THOCD: AT, **and **Undressing You**.)

(Important Side Note: a double bolded asterisk means on that specific flash back, there is also a flash back within it. Kinda confusing, but I find it inevitable not to include so please bear with me. That is all.)

* * *

**Searching**

* * *

-Chapter 08-

Everything was finally okay, as I find myself sitting at the clinic at the Teacher's Dorm. Unlike the clinic from the High School building, this one actually looks like a hospital as it had its own private rooms for its patients.

*sigh*

I still can't get over it, as I find myself in a daze and still at shock, whilst my eyes just trailed on to her lifeless body on the hospital bed. With an oxygen max on her face, and the electrocardiogram keeping a track of her heart rate, it was obvious that her condition was serious.

It may not be my fault completely, yet I can't help but feel responsible for it.

If it wasn't for Jack, and the rest I couldn't have brought her here. After all, I was just too shocked; it is like my rationality quickly left my mind and left me hanging in such dire situation. There was nothing there but:

_...blank..._

**_**_**_ "Rina!" I called out her name. "RINA WAKE UP!" I tried to shout, as I slightly shake her body. Hoping that she'd open her eyes. But, then it struck me._

**_*_**_"…let alone suppress that heart disease..."_**_*_**

_"NO!" I screamed in desperation, as my hold on her tighten. I was just kneeling there beside her. I couldn't even get myself to stand up. The suddenness of the situation just caught me off guard. _

_I just don't know what to do right now. _

_Where should I go to? Where should I run?_

_Who should I call? Do I even have anyone to call for help?_

_Is there even a hospital here that can take care of her heart?_

_"Yusei!" a voice from a trio of men called out my name, causing me to look at them with my shocked, wide azure eyes. Somehow, I can't help but feel relieved at the sight of them. _

_Jack was quick on his feet, as he rushed to lifeless blond's side, as he swiftly cradled her in his arms, and checked her pulse. _

_"What happened, Yusei?" Crow simply asked. But I couldn't even found words to say to him, as my mind can only think of one thing, and that is her. _

_Plus, how the hell can I just face them and talk to them normally? _

_I wasn't even able to keep my promise to Jack, and now, I don't even know if she's okay._

_I don't even know if she's still alive. _

_"Crap, she seemed to have had a heart attack, let's get to the nearest clinic quick!"******_

*Sigh*

I'm just glad that we made in time. But...

..._why? Why is this happening?_

No, how can the school allow this to happen?

Don't they even know that something like this is happening behind the scenes?

Don't they even notice the students being absent in class, or even acting weird?

However, most importantly, just how can they let someone as young as Rina to be the one dealing with these things? Or rather, do they even know that a student like her is the one dealing with these things?

I frustratingly formed my hands into small balls of fist. It was never my business, and never will it be. However, could I just blindly ignore the situation?

Ignoring it will definitely be against my ideals—ideals that I had learned that from the man of justice himself: Kiryu Kyousuke.

I sighed at the irony.

Kiryu, I still don't know why and how you ended up like _that_. Never in my life could I imagine you being like that at all.

_How can he not remember me? No, How can he just do that to me?_

Even if I was able to win the duel, I never got the chance to find out anything. Although, one thing's for sure, Rina and Kiryuu does know a lot about each other.

I bet you're wondering what am I doing here, and why I am even here alone in the first place?

First of all, I feel guilty. Secondly, with the way things transpired just a while ago, I just can't leave her vulnerable like this.

Even if this clinic is at the Teacher's Dorm, still, anybody of _them_ might be able to find ways to sneak around just to get her. I just couldn't allow that.

She may be strong in character, _feisty_ as Kiryuu would put it, but still, she's still a _girl_—a young girl to boot. Not really that young, since she's just two years younger than me after all. But, still she's young. Too young to be dealing with stuff like this.

I find my fingers grazing her cold hands, whilst my eyes slowly trailed from there up to her now peaceful face. Somehow just looking at her like this, I can't help but noticed her beauty more, _just like how I first met her_.

*thump-thump* My heart suddenly sounded loudly, as I felt my cheeks warming up.

Odd as the feeling may be, I just quickly shrugged it off, as I focused on her, while still tracing her features with my eyes.

Just how can a girl like this be tangled with such fate?

*****_"...__You know, if you come with us, we might be able to help you with that, and the rest of your problems."*****_****

But, before my mind could even wander around further, I felt the cold hand below mine shifting a bit, whilst I can see her eyes slowly fluttered open, staring weakly back at my azure ones. She just looked so different right now.

Compared how she usually is outside the classroom to now, it's like a complete different person.

"Yu-sei," she drawled, as she breathed heavily under the mask. I quickly perked up, as my hand just suddenly clasped her soft cold ones. Signaling her that I heard her, and I am listening.

"Rina, are you okay now?" But, she didn't answer my question.

"Leave." It was a simple word, yet enough to put my mind in to a state of havoc.

_Leave?_ How can I?

No, How could I?

Do you think after everything that happened to you I can just leave you behind?

"No, I can't. I can't leave you after all that." I simply stated, still keeping her hand in mine. "I know that I'm just a new student, a stranger to add, however, I can not turn a blind eye on it. I just can't." She just stayed silent, as she just now looked away.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Yusei Fudo." She said coldly in a dark tone, as she went back into closing her eyes. Well, let me ask what _you_ just gotten _yourself_ into, huh?

Hmmm, she seemed to have given up on shoving me off, as she went off back to sleep.

*Sigh*

To be honest, if only you knew, I actually have a lot of questions to ask you. Like, why it is you who tested me?

Why, are you being chased?

Why are you pursuing people like Judai used to be?

And, most importantly, what was that pendant thing that you have? As Kiryu would refer to the 'Ala Crimson Dragon's Heart'.

Just thinking about my questions, especially the first one, you are actually something worthy to keep my tabs on. I know you know something's going on, and I can feel that whatever it is, it seems to be getting me involved.

I finally let go of her hand, as I find myself standing taking a last glance at her face. I really wonder why you'd put yourself in this situation, to protect others.

_So, selfless._

Then suddenly, I just heard the door swoosh open, revealing a person, rather a man that I least expected to see right now.

Rex Goodwin

The moment his grey eyes got a look on me, I bet he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Hmmm, I didn't expect to see you here, Yusei Fudo." He greeted with his usual polite manner. "Are you friends with Rina?"

Hmmm, I know that you're the principal and everything but, what about you, what are you doing here?

Rather, should I ask: Do you even know how she ended up like this in the first place?

Come to think of it, shouldn't I tell him about _that?_

"Well, I think you should leave, after all, classes are still on going I bet, and you wouldn't want to miss a class." He simply stated, as he continued to walk towards the blond.

Should I let it pass?

Should I ask?

Definitely, whatever I choose, can lead me to different paths. But, does it even matter now?

After all, I seem to be getting involved myself, why not jump right in instead.

"Sir," I quickly called out, yeah, this is after all regarding the student's welfare, I shouldn't let it pass. "I was just wondering if you know about what happened to Rina."

He just took a sneak peek at me, with his back facing me, as his hands just crossed at it.

He may look nice, but after all, he is still an adult, and adults surely have a lot of things going on with them, especially for a man _like him_.

He just stayed silent, as he stared back at Rina. With the way things are, I could definitely feel the atmosphere around us getting serious; seriously, this is getting fishy at each passing moment. Somehow, his presence right now it's different, causing me to feel _intimidated_.

I knew it.

"Yusei, I really didn't expect you of all people to find out. Even though, you're one of my personal prospects."

Just what is he saying all of a sudden? Is it like a yes then?

"Prospects?"

"Yes, prospects, and I can't help but feel elated that you actually fit the role." He finally faced me, his face still keeping that calm look, and his hands still behind him. "Yet, it is too early."

_Fit the role?_

"What do you mean, sir?" I eyed him in a serious manner.

"You have seen as to what just transpired right now, right? What you dueled just now, and what happened to Rina."

I find myself a bit taken aback, as I felt my jaw dropping a bit, whilst irritation somehow crept in to my chest.

So, you mean to say that you actually know what has been going on?

No, not just that, are you actually the person responsible for sending Rina, Jack and Aki against those dangerous duelists?

I just couldn't get it at all! How can they risk the lives of their own students? Not to mention, the top students of the whole Duel Academy?

But, in all due respect, of course, I didn't blurt that out. If I explode now, I wouldn't be able to get the chance to find the answers regarding the matter. Thus, I just nodded simply, whilst still keeping my nonchalant expression.

"The people behind these things is actually an underground organization hidden somewhere in the Academy. It's actually unknown as to how they existed and how they keep on growing everyday. We don't even know the people behind the organization per se."

"But, Sir, isn't it not right to put Rina on the Resistance group of the underground organization? Especially with her condition? Not only that, even Jack and Aki, they are after all the top students of the Duel Academy-,"

"Which is why exactly they're the one assigned to do the job. It is after all, their choice. No, rather their fate. It is just inevitable."

How could you say these things?

So, you're like just going to let it happen even if one of them dies? This is plainly absurd!

"But, Sir, why won't the teachers deal with it? Why won't you deal with it? This is getting dangerous not only for the students itself, but to the students assigned to do job. Not only didn't it trigger Rina's heart disease, but she got terribly hurt, Sir." I just couldn't contain it anymore.

After all, I don't understand. I just can't understand why he's just letting it happen like that?

Resistance shenanigans! How can it be a resistance group consisting of three people? I bet, they're not even enough to keep _them_ from bay, especially with what just happened to her.

"I know. But, as I have said it is in inevitable. We can't help it."

"Isn't there any other way? Also, if there is such an underground organization hidden in school, how come it wasn't exposed to the media after all?"

"I know that we don't seem to be doing anything, however, we're not just thinking about the students' welfare, but the fate of the whole city as well. No, rather the country. We can't let the public know about such underground organization." He then paused, as he finally took a step towards me, somehow causing me to step back with a brow raised on him.

"That's why I have been watching you. Ever since you've come into the academy, because I believe that you of all people can help the Academy and as well as the City's peace from those people."

"Then what if I don't help?"

"Then, as a student, you can't know anything about these matters. Thus, we have no choice but erase your memories."

What? I quickly took another step back, as my eyes stared widely and carefully at him. So, that's just how it is? Erase my MEMORIES?

So, if a student gets involve they just erase their memories?

No, NO!

I definitely can't let that happen! How much of my memories will be erased? What will happen to me if I lose them? What will he do to me?

This is so damn crazy!

But then again, I can't just choose no. Other than the fact that I'll be losing my memories of up to whatever extent in my life, student's lives are in danger after all. But, not just the students, _her life_ is definitely in danger.

"So, what it will be, Mr. Fudo? It's not that I am not blackmailing you or anything. But, if you don't want to, erasing your memories is just for your protection after all, as the Duel Academy is dedicated to protect the students within it. So, I hope you understand."

Right, now I think I understand why Rina wants me to leave.

I guess, she just doesn't want me to get involved, _yet_. After all, I think I was meant to be involved seeing that he was keeping an eye at me.

Like do I have a choice right now?

It may not be related to my quest, but seeing Kiryu involved in these matters, I guess, I have no other choice at all.

I guess, for now it may not be obvious, but with the way things are, slowly I can feel that my skeptics are being answered one by one.

"I'll join." I simply stated, somehow causing the Principal to crack a small smile himself.

"Then, see you at the Fortune Cup."

* * *

I was supposed to make it longer than this, but I think that with the way things are, I think it's okay like this instead.

So, I hope that this chapter was okay, and you guys had fun.

Hope to see you in the next chapter! Please do review!

TC

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**KirbyStar64**: Glad to hear that you loved it. :) Emotions, I usually struggle to make them surface, because I always feel that my characters or how I make my characters move in the story nonchalant, empty and apathetic.

Aww, really?

Well, I just find it a bit ironic. But, then again changing them will be futile after all with the way both stories are kinda far into the story already.

Regarding the Signers Club? That will come into play in the right time :p Let Yusei show you on how that unfolds lol.

Anyways, thanks for the super special awesome review!

TC

**-jory014**


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, to be honest for some reason I felt bummed out after writing the previous chapter of Searching. Thus, making me not want to update. Then, suddenly, I talked to a guy from my past... and for some reason, it made me happy enough to update my other works hahaha. (but that didn't mean anything though =.= However, I can say that he does kind of meant a lot to me _in the past_. Hahahaha.)

Well, other than that, I felt somewhat happy! Hahaha, but since this is **Searching**, I might not share that here. I'll share that on **THOCD:AT** since it is related to that hahaha.

Anyway, moving on, of course like the usual, I'd like to thank the only person who reviewed the last chapter! (WELL, IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING!)

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

Also, those who alerted, faved, and read this. ^^,

Anyways, here's another chapter for **Searching!**

(Side note: I have a poll on my profile regarding a new story, if ever I'll make one. **It's choosing the OC**. So, you might wanna check that out. That's all! :p whoever wins the poll will be Yusei's next partner for my new fic if ever. That's all. XD)

* * *

**Searching**

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight_

Love The Way You Lie

By: Eminem Ft. Rihanna

* * *

-Chapter 09-

*****_"Then see you at the Fortune Cup"*****_

It's been a week since those events, and like usual, I never got over it. Especially, now that I got myself in to whatever is transpiring behind the scenes of Duel Academy per se.

Well, basically, not yet, but soon enough once I enter the Fortune Cup.

I really don't know the relation of the Fortune Cup in regards to the things happening here, nor do I understand it myself after all with the way it is described to me by Crow, isn't it something that's for fun and for the students who want to improve their status?

However, whatever it is, I have nothing else to do but to win it with all I can. After all, since I am already joining might as well do my best in it, whatever the Principal is up to.

Speaking of the events, I bet you're wondering what happened to Rina?

Well, that I'll find out today.

"Yusei! Yusei!" Crow called out my name with his usual zest, as he keeps on shaking me from my seat in class, as I just lazed around with my head resting on the table.

"Ngh. What? What is it?" I asked, as I finally looked up to him, whilst giving him a skeptic brow myself with my tired eyes staring back at him.

"Guess what? Rina's back! I bet you've been worrying about her a lot didn't you, especially after _that_." He simply nudged me with his usual teasing manner, with a wink to follow that up. Typical, Crow.

Well, I bet you're wondering as to why and how Crow still remembers it? I guess, if it wasn't for Jack pestering us to get the hell out of there when everything was finally _stable_, Principal Goodwin could have found out about them and probably erased their memories as he claimed _for the sake of the students protection_. I just happen to be _persistent _enough to get myself to stay there. However, I'll have to admit that I wasn't the _only one _persistent.

*****_"Can't you just get the hell out already? She's freaking fine already!" Jack bellowed with his usual deep voice, as his eyes furrowed together with frustration. Well, seeing her fine and stable made me feel a bit relieved, but not completely, and I can see that Judai and Crow is worrying as well, as we all persisted to the fact of staying there with Jack. After all, it was really a serious condition._

_"But, Jack!" The cheerful pair once again protested for the last 100th time, as they stared the tall blond man with pleading eyes. _

_"I said, leave." Jack ordered, whilst gritting his teeth. _

_"Oh c'mon, Jack. I know that you might be into her, but don't worry we're surely not going to take her away from you! It's only Yusei that you have to worry about." Crow simply grinned. I really don't know what's their reason or what, but I guess they're just simply concerned?_

_Also, seriously, even during at a time like this, Crow can still pull off stuff like that. _

_Silly, Crow._

_"I SAID GET OUT!" He shouted almost like a roaring lion, as it finally quickly sent the two away. Somehow, I can't help but find myself feeling amused at the sight of them being like this. After all, it is like a reunion for them ever since they separated. _

_I mean, Jack might look mean, but I guess he could at least be happy after all. Just staring at Judai and Crow, I can clearly see how elated they are with Jack screaming his head off on them. _

_Ironically, a good sight to see._

_I wonder if I'll get that kind of reunion with my Dad? With my family?_

_Jack finally turned his piercing amethyst eyes on me. _

_"And that includes you, too." But, I just eyed him back in a serious manner, yet kept my nonchalance and calmness. After all, I'm not really here to infuriate him or something. _

_I really didn't respond as I stared back at the blond girl's lifeless body. _

_"You mind if I stay behind?" _

_"Look, she's fine-," _

_"I know, but somehow I just can't forgive myself. I just wanted to redeem myself for what happened to her just now." Jack sighed, as he just shook his head, whilst placing his hands on waist. _

_"Fine, just looking at you, I bet you can't take no for answer like them. But, mind you, if anything happens to you don't blame me."*****_

At first, it really didn't mean a lot to me, because I was at a misconception myself thinking that it's because the so-called underground organization is so low to attack a girl at such vulnerable state. Thus, the more that I wanted to stay by her side at that moment, only to find out that: those lines were actually meant for me.

But, did I regret it?

Do I regret it?

I really can't say, especially that the Principal made it sound that no matter what even if I don't get entangled with those events now, they still plan on exposing everything to me in _the right time_ as I think he'd put it.

Well, I can say that I really don't regret it, after all it is for everyone, it is for the school, it is for the students, it is also for _her_.

Truly, a stray from the path that I wanted to take; a stray from the quest that I have prepared myself for as long as I have lived.

I really don't understand, I am perplexed myself, but if this is fate…

_…can I really go against it?_

I doubt it.

However, as I tread on this path, I just pray for the ending that I wanted.

_An ending of a wonderful reunion._

"Really?" I simply replied, as Crow cracked up another one of his signature grins.

"I bet you're so freaking _happy_ right now?" Another simple statement yet filled with a lot of meanings. Seriously, I seem to be getting this a lot. Maybe I should always analyze what people tell me nowadays. But, then again analyzing things too much can be bad when the statement was meant to be as is.

"I am _happy_ to see her fine, Crow."

"Jeeze, it has to be more than that! After all, I heard from Jack that you stayed there for the whole afternoon, and I find it surprising that you were actually able to persuade him to make you stay there." He simply winked as he whispered at my ear, making me push his head away. "Though, what I am really wondering is about, _the stuff_ you _did_ with her?"

I really don't understand why some people can't get enough of teasing other people for simple friendly gestures, and especially assuming that they already like the other person for that.

Can't they just think that they were all acts of kindness?

No more or less?

I don't even know what I think about her after all, rather not sure myself. Especially, after _that_ incident. It was as if a sealed door filled with tons of locks ranging from wood, stone and the strongest metal found on earth, was suddenly broken causing it to be opened before my eyes.

In short, it is like a window to her soul was opened before my eyes.

It's just seeing her like that, not really changed on how I view her, but it's more than that. I just can't point a finger on what it is. But, one thing is for sure:

_Seeing her like that made me want to stay by her side and protect her with my all._

However, does the feelings of wanting to protect someone already cross the lines of friendship and hit the boundaries of something as deep as love?

Are we even friends to begin with?

Now, I am once again confused and lost in the labyrinth of my own mind, thanks Crow for being always successful in making me feel this way.

Seriously, you're _good_. I commend you for that.

*sigh*

"Seriously, I wonder what will happen if I say I do like her." Not that I meant it truthfully; just for the knack of pulling Crow's strings for once. Can't I fool around once in a while?

Somehow, I definitely didn't regret doing it.

Crow was staring at me wide-eyed, as his jaw just dropped as if lightning just struck him just now. Seriously, if only I couldn't control my emotions so well I would have found myself laughing so hard right now. His expression is just so rich.

"Just kidding," I nonchalantly stated, now causing him to shake his head to make him go back from La-la Land or something.

I wonder, if Principal Goodwin does find out about them, I wonder how much of their memories will he _erase_?

Somehow, I find it painful by just imagining the thought of it. Forgetting your loved ones, and act as if they have never existed in your life, because they don't even have a memory of them in the first place.

If that did happen to me, I wonder if I am still the person that I am right now?

Memories, no matter how painful and wonderful they are can really make a difference to a person. If I wouldn't have met Crow, I wouldn't be here talking to him right now and pulling his strings, and find Duel Academy more enjoyable; if I haven't met Kiryu I wouldn't have been like how he used to—helpful and concerned for the welfare of everybody. (Not that I regret it though. After all, being that kind of person makes me feel that I'm compensating the care and protection he has given me back in the day.) If I haven't found about my Dad and my great lead about him(being a student in Duel Academy), I don't think I'd be hear in such a wonderful school right now that is actually filled with such intriguing mysteries.

I really have to do something about that _erasing_ thing, at the same time deal with _those_ people.

But, how much I _alone_ can do anything about it?

"Hmf, well, if that was really true, well guess what? I actually have to show you something. A competition far greater than Jack." He stated with face now plastered with a smirk, as his onyx eyes stared darkly into my azure eyes. But, the _dark_ part in his stare isn't really that _bad_.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as his stare became darker than ever.

Oh no, I hope that didn't gave him another implication of something that isn't true.

"I see, interested are we?" He asked, whilst grinning in a mischievous manner.

"I am for the fun of it, but not for the sake of my so-called feelings for her that you keep on assuming at your own will."

"Well, whatever, let's just get your ass off here and let's go already." Crow just literally dragged me from my seat, as he brought me on the hallway that is actually now crowded with people from various years in high school and D-status.

Whoever the guy is, he's surely making a stir around with the students.

"Just who is he? Why does it seem that everyone seems to be concerned about him, or rather them?"

"Well actually, he's Duel Academy's Student Council President of the High School Division. Of course, it is only right that everyone will be concerned." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Oh, so other than having Duel Kings and Queens, there is actually a governing body here in the school. Hmmm, I wonder if they're aware of the mysteries surrounding the school. But, then again I highly doubt that.

"So, what's different about the President compared to the King then?" I asked, whilst giving him a skeptic eye.

"Well, uhhhm, how should I say this?" He stated in a perplexed manner, as he find himself scratching his head, whilst finding the right words to say to me. "I guess, you can say that a President is of course the one who leads and guides the students, while the Duel King is like the MVP of the school's basketball team or something like that. However, of course, in Duel Academy, being Duel King is more than just being an MVP. It's just more special than that. Well, you get my drift, right?"

I simply nodded in response. I can see the analogy there.

Hmmm, I wonder if Rina's that famous here too be attract _this _kind of attention frequently, or it's really just the President after all.

"Is it because of the President being popular, or Rina also being popular?"

"I could say both ways. I mean, you don't really see the President making special appearances in this floor just for a certain someone, who of all people has to be the Duel Prodigy, as you would always see him on the Sophomore Floor, or the Student Council club room."

"I see."

"Anyways, I don't think we can see a lot from here, so I think we should go further in there. Hurry up, and follow me!"

Crow and I just squeezed our way through the bystanders, until we can take a glance as to what seems to be a _commotion_. Rather, a commotion that not just stirred the rest of the students, but even me as I found myself all baffled at the sight.

It's just I find myself encountering a person that I least expected to be here, or more appropriately, least expected to take up such a role.

"Kiryu," I accidentally blurted—awestruck, somehow catching Crow's attention as he eyed me curiously.

I guess, I highly_ doubt_ the fact that they _don't know_. After all, he is the one who's most directly related to the events, and I find it ironic that it has to be the Student Council President of all people.

"You know him?" Oh well, the cat's out of the bag. Well, I never really told them completely as to what happened to Rina and I, as I have considered that something more controversially personal than just being something done by an underground organization.

Afterall, I doubt that they know about his existence, only to find out that his existence is actually well known all-throughout the school, especially the High School Deparment.

But, seriously this is just _all wrong_. I definitely don't understand, and he looks so different now compared to _that day_. Speficially his aura, as he now have the usual calm yet protective aura around him like how he used to make me feel back then during the day.

_That's definitely the man of justice that I used to know. _

_However, is he the man that I really know, or he is just wearing a falsificating façade?_

I really don't know what to say to Crow, but I guess telling _something_ else other than that is kind of okay.

_Just to be safe._

"Yeah, we used to live together in the orphanage where I'm from five years ago. It's been long since he was adopted, and I just can't believe that I'd find him here. Though, _I doubt that he remembers me_." Can't believe that I also give statements with double meanings into it.

But, what can I do? It's either I watch it or find Crow walking around memory-less if ever there is such a word.

"I see, that's sad. But don't worry after all, I am here for you!" He uttered in a playful manner as he rested his arms around my shoulders almost suffocating me. Though a bit painful, I somehow appreciated the kind gesture. "Though, I'd watch your back, he may be your long lost friend, but look at him making a HUGE move on your girl." I quickly removed his arm around me, as I just sighed.

"She's definitely not mine, Crow, and I don't care if they'd become a couple or not." Which was actually very contradicting to what I wanted to say.

I mean, yeah, she's not mine and I don't _like_ her, but I am concerned. Especially, after what Kiryu did to her.

No, I shouldn't be concerend about that, shouldn't I be concered as to why his acting not _like his creepy self_, and Rina acting along with it?

On the other hand, maybe the underground organization actually had a connivance with the resistance in regarding the fact that whatever they have been doing should be hidden in public.

_That is just so wrong_.

Though, I wish to discuss a lot of the theories that has been forming into my mind with anybody, yet I can't, even to people such as Crow. Especially now that I don't know the waters that I am treading on right now.

It's like I can just simply discuss it with Jack, Rina, and especially Aki, whom I haven't dared to talk to since my arrival. (Well, the only thing I got from her is a set of glares. How do you think I'd react to that? Like I had the opportunity to even bother with her problems, or rather do I even have the time to bother _with her_.) After all, I am still not their full-pledged ally; they may not trust me yet.

But, I guess, Rina's my best bet, though, after what just happened, will she even dare talk to me?

*Sigh*

Yet, another complication unfolding before me.

"Rina, how have you been?" Kiryu asked so casually with a calm smile, as he took her hand and kissed it, somehow making some of the girls on the sides squeal in delight. Whilst the girl in question, just simply smiled almost sheepishly, though grimace is the most perfect way to describe it.

"Perfectly Fine."

"How was your overseas trip?"

Overseas trip? Yup, there is no doubt a connivance between the two, or it could be an announcement made by the Principal just to cover up her _long_ absence that I just happen to find out now. I mean, no one is questioning about it?

Maybe I was dazing off when Heitman made the annoucement.

Truly, it is an innocent conversation, yet I bet a simple conversation filled with a lot of meaning far from innocent. Not bad.

I really want to comment about it, but I stopped myself. Crow is not the best person to talk about stuff like this. I mean, he might have the answers, but if it will cause him to be involved in these matters, then I'd rather not speak and just forever hold my peace.

I can say that this kind of sucks. I really need to gain the trust of the top three duelists if I really wanted to make a difference, and achieve the goals of my new found quest.

"It was okay. Thanks for asking." She replied once more in a calm demeanor, as she finally tried to back away. "But, I-,"

"Since that you're new here in the department, would you want to hang out with me during the breaks, so I can welcome you properly and tour you around the campus myself?" Kiryu quickly blocked her before she could even make an escape.

He sure is persistent. I am somehow getting the idea of what he's really planning to do, though I doubt the people here really know what is actually happening between the two of them right now, as the girls just squealed of the sort of romantic whatever happening before them.

I can clearly read Rina's disgusted expression, as she winced a bit, her eyes taking quick glances at the surroundings, maybe finding an opening to get away from him.

I was right after all; Kiryu being like that was all just a façade.

But, I don't understand why he would forget me.

Am I that too irrelevant to be forgotten?

If yes, then that hurts, and seeing him _like this_ hurts more. After all, to me he's already like family.

For some reason, when Rina caught my eyes, a glint appeared on hers, as if she saw hope at such a dire situation.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry. Someone already invited me." She stated as she quickly maneuvered her way from the tall man before her, whilst her arms now snaking around mine, which I find _highly _disturbing, especially due to the gawking stares following it.

Crow was definitely surprised as his mouth fell agape, as the _squealers_ let out gasp. I, on the other hand, can't find the words to utter a word, as I just felt my heart racing hard beneath my chest as her hug became tighter.

*_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump_*

I really don't know what is happening right now. My mind's in a state of havoc that it is actually worst than Crow making a labrynth of damn confusion on my mind.

"I see then, I guess you win this time, Yusei Fudo. See you soon, Rina! I hope that I can talk to you again." With that, Kiryu finally waved goodbye, finally taking a leave. Though, I find the stares not leaving us at all.

The hallway was just bathed in awkward silence.

"Thanks. I know that it was unexpected, but I don't know who to go to." She whispered into my ears, her words only audible enough for me to hear, as she rested her forehead on my arm. Somehow, Rina doing that made her look like a normal kid for once.

I guess, she didn't really know how to handle herself back there.

She may have calmed down, but I still can't shake off the awkward feeling building up on my chest.

"Uhhh, you didn't do anything, right?" Crow finally uttered, still keeping his dumbstruck face. I know, it was really a vague out-of-the-blue question, but I know well enough on what he meant on that.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Can't believe I am happy to hear the sound of the bell ringing right now.

* * *

I was so going to go far beyond that. But, I just find it perfect to end right at that moment.

Well, I hope that was an okay rebreather from all the stressful chapters since chapter four, and that you guys had fun. ^^,

It really took me a lot of time to make this chapter, because I'm thinking that it might be incomplete, since I planned the scenes to go beyond _that_ moment. ^^

Oh well, you guys be the judge!

Please don't forget to review, for they serve as a catalsyt for updates. Especially, now that I am on my last week of being sure to update, since next week I'll be going back to school already.

Anyways, look forward for the next chapter!

TC


	11. Chapter 10

(REVISED AND REPOSTED...EXPECT CHANGES sorry if the revision was late though. the Chapter's too long it made me lazy myself. :p Note: A/N's are untouched and left as is. Except the part regarding school lol)

First of all, like usual, I'd like to thank those, who reviewed:

**KirbyStar64**

**Danna45**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

Also, those who alerted, faved, and read this. ^^,

It's already after my first week of school, and I can say that I AM busy, despite the not so busy schedule that I have. (Well, having a terror, and profs that give you projects, assignments and advanced readings can be a bit demanding too you know, and I also want to take a re-breather by dueling lol.) From now on, I don't know what will happen anymore. I might update like I do during the times of **THOCD**, which is on a weekly basis(but not on all things, maybe an update on a certain per week), or once a month, and per month is a different fic. O.o (but I guess I wasn't able to do that at least even ON MY FIRST WEEK.)

But, that I'm not sure. But, with the way things are looking at me now, I'm afraid that I have a lot of things other than studying in my mind, so I'm not sure how I'll manage. However, I do promise to update always!

Hmmm, well, I just remembered after glancing the reviews that I used to have in THOCD. (weird, it seriously got me into the mood to write. But, I am just trying to remember _something_ along with the reading so, yeah, which is actually different from what I remembered.)

I just want to ask this question:

**IS RINA A MARY SUE?** (omg all caps and bolds hahaha. Yeah, so it can catch your wonderful, keen eyes. o.o)

Just wondering. ;p

Also, for those who have read **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon,** I've been wanting to ask this... what's the difference of **THOCD **to my other fics? What's in it, that it seemed to rock even with my sucky writing back then?

That is all, and I hope someone can and do answer that.

Moving on, please do enjoy this brand new chapter for **Searching.**

(**SIDE NOTE:** Any Duels happening on the fic follows the banlist that is applied on the time the chapter is made and posted. That is all. So necessary changes have to made from time to time, as I personally conduct IRL* duels. Though for faster results, I'm using Anime rules in regards to life points. Also, since this is First POV on Yusei, every duel Yusei does is done by me. If he loses, I lose. If he wins, I win. Simple as that. Lastly, I follow real rulings, and definitely no shenanigans. After all, it's a live duel.)

* * *

**Searching **

* * *

-Chapter 10-

It was finally lunch break, and right now, it is like the usual routine, as Crow, Jaden and I meet up together at Central Park sitting on the green emerald grassy floors that had a few dried red, and orange leaves lying on it. As we enjoyed the cold breeze of the autumn air running through our hair, while eating our take-out lunch from our respective cafeterias.

Yes, everything was _perfectly_ normal.

NOT

"Uhm, Yusei." Crow tried to whisper into my ear, making sure that me and me alone is the only one hearing him out, with a very irritated and impatient look on his face. "You're so not telling me anything!" He wailed, whilst I simply retorted with a simple sigh.

"Trust me, nothing happened. It's exactly what I've told you days ago."

No offense, Crow but you just sounded like a girlfriend nagging me, and going on and on like: 'Just what the hell happened to you with this and that girl? Did you tooo-t?'

Maybe not that far, but I guess you get the point that's I just how imagined things currently. For some reason ironically, I find it fun. Now it's his turn to be irritated by my own silent game for pulling my strings tons of times.

Well, nothing really happened to us back then, except for the fact that she was trying to kick me out of the room (which of course I didn't tell him). The truth of the matter is, the question's supposedly what happened just to _me_.

But, then again, regarding _that_ happening and the very controversial and intriguing event that transpired this morning is far from _that_. I mean, sure she's involved by being part of the resistance, but that moment was just all about me, and making me involved in whatever that Resistance group is.

Plus, she might know it or otherwise, however, I doubt that she'd be the person to soften up just because we share a certain commonality. (Which is not even official as of yet.) I bet if Jack was there, she could have run towards him instead.

I just happen to be there, and the only person who _at least_ knows what's going on.

Yeah, that must be it.

However, there is just one _thing_ that I don't understand...

Crow just let out a hmph, as he crossed his arms like a child in front of his chest, along with his legs now in an Indian seat manner on the grassy floor. Somehow making the brunette beside him laugh out loud.

"Seriously, dude, are you PMSing or something? You seem to be irritated more than usual today." Judai asked, making Crow simply grimace in return.

Though he didn't wait for his dear, irritated friend's response, as he just turned towards the blond sitting beside me.

"Man, I can't believe that I'm with the Duel Prodigy right now! I mean, surely we're in the same age, but you're surely the man!" the brunette cheerfully remarked, causing Rina to chuckle lightly in return.

I somehow find it amazing that she can deal with erasing other people's memories though. I mean, if I was her I don't know how I'd find myself conversing with Judai just after that weird duel with him.

It's like she's acting as if _nothing like that happened._

Or it could be that she's just so used to it already that it doesn't matter anymore?

I guess, I'll really have to prepare myself to stuff like that if I'll be joining the resistance. (It's not really called the resistance, but that's just I want to refer it.) After all, even Kiryu isn't an exception to it, and I'm quite surprised to find him here and find out that he's actually the current High School Student Body President.

I don't know why and how he became like so, but one thing's for sure. Whatever is that underground organization is, they're definitely serious. I mean, getting an influential man like that could actually do _a lot of things_.

"I wouldn't say that 'I am _the MAN'_, but you're not that bad yourself. After all, with your E-Heroes I actually heard that you're the one with the most potential compared to the Obelisk Blues on your year." She stated, as she just smiled at him calmly. Somehow, right now, all I can see is the Rina that I've first met and bumped into the stairwell.

It is surely far from the Rina during _that_ time—the Rina that seemed so ruthless and tough.

I wonder if both of those parts are real. Heck, I don't even know what's real anymore.

But, does it really matter on how I look at her?

I just marveled, as I somehow can't help but take quick glances on her myself. For some reason, I still can't believe that she's sitting here by my side eating lunch with us. I mean sure, I get to meet her at the most unexpected moments, but I never expected to hang out with her _like this_.

Then her sapphire eyes finally met my wandering azure ones, with a skeptic look plastered on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Yusei?" She asked.

Whoops.

I quickly shook my head, as I went back to my food. For some reason, I don't find myself feeling really hungry at all. I mean, I just can't stop thinking right now. Well, not just about _her_ for sure. She just happens to be_ one of them._

*Sigh*

I really wonder what has gotten into me. Ever since, I came here, all I did was think, think and _think_ to the point that I can't think of improving my D-wheel properly.

"You sure? You don't seem fine to me." Judai stated, whilst munching on to his set of rice balls. "I mean, surely you're the most quiet guys I've known, but even if, it's not you to ignore food. You usually eat at least three to five bites if your mind is bothered when making some of your cool gadgets or something." He just continued to stare at me, as his eyes blinked innocently at me.

Wow, am I that transparent?

Or rather, this is the first time that Judai was _this_ observant.

Yeah, maybe I'm just transparent after all.

But, then again, that's true. Well, actually it's not just that my mind is clouded about making 'gadgets' or modifying gadgets, that's just a part of it. Well, I haven't really been completely open to them. Just Crow. (I guess, even if I'm not in Duel Academy, I still do nothing but think.)

Why him? Well, after all we've been through in Duel Academy, I can say that he's probably the closest friend I've gained ever since I came here. I trust him, as much as he trusts me.

However, even now, I can't even tell him what's going on, and somehow, it makes me feel really bad about it. But, then again this is after all for his protection.

For some reason, Crow finally got his usual zest back as his face now plastered with a smirk, and a brow raised on me.

"I think I know why."

No, way. Definitely not now. Knowing him well enough, I'm pretty sure what's coming.

I mean, sure tease me all you want, but definitely not in front of her!

But, Crow just laughed at me. I wonder what's funny?

"Seriously, you should look in the mirror; your face right now is so priceless!" He exclaimed, as he continued to laugh ever so heartily. "Damn, I bet you know what I'm thinking, huh? And, you're so damn scared at what I'm going to say!"

Was my face that freaking obvious?

No, was I that worried for a fearful expression to appear on my face?

But, I can say that I was... a little bit, after all, I just realized that my jaw dropped there for a second.

Now, it was Judai and Rina's turn to stare at me skeptically.

"I said I'm fine. I'm just...thinking." I stated, as I finally took one of my sandwiches, and ate it. Hoping that the suspicions are finally lifted away from me.

"Nah, never mind. He's okay. I'm just pulling his strings." Crow winked, as he gave me a grin and a thumbs up to boot.

Jeez, just when I'm thinking that I finally get back on him for pulling my strings almost ALWAYS, he suddenly makes a counter attack. But, for some reason, it made me feel a bit good and less _worried_.

More like, I felt more _carefree_ for a moment there.

"Anyways, since you're the Duel Prodigy, you'll be part of the Fortune Cup then, huh Rina?" Crow finally asked, as his face now once again plastered with his casual smiles.

The blond just retorted simply with a nod, as she also ate one of her very own sandwiches.

"You guys joining?" She asked.

"Yep, well, except for this guy beside you." Crow replied, as he gave me some disappointed look.

Does he really want me to join?

If yes, then guess what...

"Not anymore." I quickly stated, causing Crow and Judai to stare at me with disbelief.

"No way?" Judai first asked, then followed by Crow.

"Since when?"

"Just recently. I just thought that, since I am already here in Duel Academy and will be staying here for only four years. I might as well go for it." Rina just eyed me simply. I really don't know what she's thinking right now.

Like does she know why am I even entering it?

I mean, her expression was just so neutral, so normal or whatever you call it, like we're conversing here like normal people, or rather normal students.

Sure, I'm part of the normal, but me being involved and definitely about to get involved for good, I don't think so.

Is that part of their training of keeping the innocent out?

"Seriously, if you have a thing for Rina, just say it." Crow finally stated which I actually dreaded. However, was enough to snap me back to reality.

Shoot, I was staring at _her _again.

For some reason, she blushed at his statement, as her lips formed a small smile and her eyes somehow had this softened look.

Seriously, don't make that face. It just made your sapphire eyes glistened even more. Making her even more prettier than usual. (well, she is pretty, as pretty as the other girls here in the academy.)

"Huh, what thing?" Judai asked, like the naive guy he is. Somehow making me feel a bit better. I'm just happy that Judai is innocent MOST OF THE TIME.

"Never mind I think we should leave those two alone." Crow said, as he finally packed his things along with Judai's, carried it, and dragged Judai away from the scene.

I was about to protest as I tried to grab Crow's jacket to pull him back here. It just so happens that he's fast enough to dodge it, and for some reason, now I am feeling awkward.

Yes, Crow you're a _true friend _alright.

'The Crow' strikes again.

Now, it was Rina's turn to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you of all people are surrounded by people like them." I just stared back at her with my usual nonchalance.

"Why so?"

"Well, it's just your personality I guess. You're so in contrast with your friends! But, then again, as the saying goes, opposites attract as does the North and South Pole on the magnet."

Nice analogy.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Though, please don't mind Crow. He's just really _like that_." I sighed, as she just continued to smile.

"Yeah, sure. I really don't pay attention to stuff like that. I doubt that you'd be interested in me."

Well, not really not interested, but I can't say that I like you. But, you are... sort of _pretty_, which is nothing but a matter of opinion. (As I have said, all girls here in Duel Academy are pretty as her, it just so happens that... you get my drift.) Now, even I am getting defensive to my own thoughts.

"So, you're really doing what Goodwin says, huh? I bet you're planning to join, because of _that_."

"How did you know?" Now, it's my turn to raise a skeptic brow on her. So, she does know the reason why. I guess, I was really just thinking too much after all.

"You know what, you can still quit-,"

"And what? Get my memories erased by him? Then no thanks. Plus, knowing the fact that only the three of you are involved, I'm thinking that you guys might need back up." But, Rina just snorted.

"Seriously? Is that all? Just because you're afraid of your memories to be taken away from you?"

"Definitely, not."

"But you made it sound like that."

"Those are just one of the reasons. I just happen to have _a lot_ than just that." Yeah, definitely a lot, and one of them concerns a certain silver haired man, that I'd rather call the man of justice. (Well, used to be.)

"How about you? What's your reason?" It was my turn to ask her.

For some reason, the awkwardness finally drove away, as I felt more comfortable being with her. Well, she is kind of easy to talk to.

To be honest, I've never really been able to talk to her longer like this. Somehow it feels really different. Maybe if it wasn't for Crow's teasings and what not, I wouldn't have felt like this at all.

"Me?" She scoffed, but paused as she just placed her now free hands on the grass, supporting her weight, and stared at the azure sky above us. "You really want to know?" She then turned at me with a smirk-stricken face.

I reckon that it's not as simple as ABC.

"Well, you asked me, isn't fair for me to ask you back?"

"Well, you really didn't answer my question." She simply stated, somehow making me smirk back.

"Touche."

"Well, if you really wanted to know, how about we duel? After all, don't we have a rematch to make?"

"Aren't you guys allowed to duel in a regular basis?"

"Well, we also have a choice who and when we want to duel still. It's just we don't duel when we're asked to duel by someone. So, how about it? If you win, then I'll tell you my reason, if not then you'll have to tell yours. Is that fair?"

Well, its not really that much of a reason to be kept a secret. Hmmm, why not?

After all, it's hers that's a bit at stake in my opinion.

"Sure."

* * *

With that agreed on, we finally stood up as we activated our Duel Disks, and placed our decks on top of it.

"Just so you'd know, I'm pretty serious here, and I won't hold back, which means I'll be using my _real deck_ this time." She grinned with a malicious air on it.

Real Deck? So, is she saying that the deck she used before isn't really her deck?

I felt really surprised, and somehow, a bit scared.

If that deck wasn't her real deck, and I already struggled my way through that, how much more with her _Real Deck_?

"So, I hope you don't mind. I after all, want to give my best to someone like you."

I just hope that my cards are with me, please help me.

"Nope. I don't mind at all." Her grin finally disappeared, as her more casual smile returned to her face.

"You're brave. Then I guess it's time to..."

DUEL!

[Rina=4000; Yusei=4000]

"The challenger's first! Draw!" With that, she finally started to draw her first hand.

Hmmm, this will be the first time I'll be seeing her actually duel. I mean, her expressions after all, during our first duel I never really get to see her eyes. Right now, I can see how serious those sapphire orbs staring at the cards in front of her. Was she as serious as that back then?

"I activate A Legendary Ocean, then I set a monster in faced down defense position and then I end my turn."

Hmmm, the field looks simple as it is.

However, if she is serious then there must be something on those faced down monster, or she must have something on her hand right now. Maybe a Dragon Ice.

Yeah, sure the duel happened a month ago, but still, I'll definitely _not forget that_. That was probably one of the hardest duels that I had.

Regardless, I'll take my chances.

"I discard Dandylion to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense position! Then due to Dandylion's effect two Fluff Tokens are special summoned into the field in defense position."

"Then I activate a card effect from my hand! Once my opponent special summon's a monster, I can discard a card from my hand to special summon Dragon Ice into the field!"

Knew it. But, blew it.

Then I'll just have to do something else then.

"Thus, I discard Dragon Ice from my hand then special summon it into the field in defense position! [atk-1800 def-2200]"

"Now, I'll tune my two Fluff Tokents to Quickdraw Synchron! Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior in attack position! [atk-2800 def-1800]" With that, a green warrior-like monster immediately emerged by my side.

"Now, Nitro Warrior attack that Faced Down Monster! Dynamite Knuckle!" With that, Nitro Warrior immediately rushed towards the monster who happens to be a Fishborg Blaster. "Then, Nitro Warrior's effect activates after destroying a monster, then there happens to be a faced up monster in defense position on the field, I can switch it's position to attack position then attack it with Nitro Warrior!" [Rika: 4000-1000=3800]

"I then set three cards faced down, and then I end my turn."

"Nice, that's what I liked about you. You always do unexpected things with those weak monsters of yours. However, I won't definitely back down on you! Draw! Now, I summon Codarus in attack position! [atk-1400 def-1200]"

"As long as A Legendary Ocean's on the field, I can activate Codarus' effect, by removing A Legendary Ocean to remove two card's on the field to the graveyard! Thus, I use it on Nitro Warrior and your faced down card!"

"Then I activate that card's effect! Enemy Controller! This has two effects, It's either I tribute my monster to take control of yours, or change the position of one of my opponent's monsters. Thus, I tribute my Nitro Warrior to take control of your Codarus!"

"That's fast thinking. Then I guess, I'll have to back down for now. I end my turn."

Her deck, somehow I can say that it is stronger with the way she looked so confident in using it. However, I have a feeling that, whether it would be her real deck or not, it has one core strategy.

But, even if, I'll just have to do my best. Right now, all I have to do is believe on my cards, and let them guide me through.

"Draw! I set a card faced down, and then I end my turn."

I can't counter now. But, I know that I can do something.

"Draw! Now, I activate Warrior of Atlantis' effect, by discarding it the graveyard I can draw out A Legendary Ocean from my deck, then I activate it!" With that, the environment once again changed, as we're once again now bathed in solid vision water, as a few ruins emerged from the ground looking like the lost city of Atlantis per se.

"Due to A Legendary Ocean's effect, it lowers Codarus' level by one[level 4-3], thus I'll be able to use Fishborg Blaster's effect from the graveyard! As long as there's a faced up level three water monster on the field, I can discard a card to special summon it on the field. So, now I discard this card to special summon it in attack position! Then I tribute my Fishborg Blaster to summon Levia-Dragon-Daedalus [atk-2600 def-1500] Then I activate it's effect by removing A Legendary Ocean's effect I can blow up the field, and retain Daedalus on the field!"

"Wait! I activate trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole on your Daedalus!" With that, she was somewhat surprised as she stared at me with wide eyes, yet in a matter of seconds retained her calm and serious expression.

"However, Daedalus' effect still resolves!" With that, a whirlpool suddenly emerged right in front of us, as it sucked all the cards on field to oblivion. (Well, in solid vision that is.)

"Then I end my turn. Seriously, you have a knack at destroying my Ace Monsters, and until now you haven't had a scratch yet. I really commend you for your defensive play."

"Likewise." I simply stated, as I beamed her one of my small smiles.

"Draw! I activate a Spell Card, Tuning! This card allows me to draw out a monster with Synchron in its name, however with a cost of discarding a card from the top of my deck. I call out for Junk Synchron, and summon it into the field in attack position!" [atk-1300 def-500]

"Now, Junk Synchron attack Rina directly!" [Rina:3000-1300=2700]

"Turn End."

"Draw!" she simply stared at her hand for a while, but then grimaced. "I end my turn."

Bad hand?

I doubt it. She must have been waiting for something. However, now's the time to go on the offensive!

"Draw! I summon Debris Dragon in attack position, and use its effect by special summoning Dandylion from the graveyard in attack position!"

"Then I activate Dragon Ice's effect! By discarding Big Wave Small Wave, I'll special summon it to the field in attack position!"

Darn. Just when I had the chance.

Now, I'm starting to feel bad again.

"I end my turn." Now, I can say my face was definitely serious, just as her expression is right now as we both stared at each other's field.

We did nothing but counter each other's moves. I mean, sure I had landed a few scratches on her, but it still wasn't much.

For now, I may have the lead on lifepoints, but what if she suddenly summons something massive on the field? Now, that's definitely bad.

"Draw! Now I order Dragon Ice to attack your Debris Dragon!"

[Yusei:4000-800=3200]

"Now, I set a card faced down, and then I end my turn."

"Draw!"

I can't risk going for an attack right now, nor could I risk to summon anything. Especially, for knowing the fact that she could have cards like Bottomless Trap Hole, Torrential Tribute and Mirror Force.

I may be able to summon Stardust Dragon if I summon Max Warrior right now, use it to attack Dragon Ice, have it's attack and level lowered due to its own effect, then tune that and Dandylion to Junk Synchron.

However, if I do summon it, she can just use Bottomless Trap Hole on Max Warrior or use Torrential Tribute to blow up* our field, then I'll definitely lose my chance once again. I mean, sure if she did use Torrential Tribute she'll lose Dragon Ice, but I'm the one at a disadvantage because I can't summon anything after that.

Then might as well take this risk that has a lesser chance of failing.

"I discard, Max Warrior to special summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense position. Then changes Dandylion and Junk Synchron's position to defense position. Turn End."

But, Rina just stared at me, not on my field, but directly into my eyes with a hint of disappointment.

"That's your problem. You don't take risks." I stared back, feeling perplexed myself. "I know that you have something in your hand that can turn the tables over. But, you didn't take that, because of thinking of the risks. You had your chance just now, and you definitely blew it. You're too _soft_. If you're planning to be part of us while fulfilling your reasons, then you must learn to at least take a chance and see it through. For that, I'll show you your grand mistake! Trap Activate! Limit Reverse!"

I was definitely surprised, and somehow can't help but feel awfully regretful just now. I mean, the one and only trap card on her field wasn't the cards that I am afraid of, if I went through my attack, I could have summoned Stardust Dragon by now already.

"With this, I can choose a monster with 1000 or less attack power from my graveyard in attack position, thus I special summon Fishborg Blaster into the field in attack position! Then I tune my Dragon Ice to Fishborg Blaster! Hail that shoots forth from the azure skies, come forth, and be the light that pierces through a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Appear, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier in attack position! [atk-2300 def-1300]" With that, a crystal-like, serpentine dragon with crystal wings appeared on the field.

"Now, I activate A Legendary Ocean, thus lowering it's level by one and, raising it's attack and defense by 200. Now, Brionac attack Quickdraw Synchron! And then I end my turn."

I was still baffled.

No, more like flabbergasted.

I just can't get over it, I lost my chance, and I can't believe that I doubted myself or rather doubted my cards. My cards, they have been helping me and guiding me all along, and yet, _I didn't trust them_.

My fear consumed me well enough to doubt my cards, and especially to doubt myself.

However, I'd like to redeem myself. Please, help me.

"Draw! I summon Zero Gardna [atk-0 def-0] in attack position, and then I end my turn."

I still can't Synchro Summon anything. However, I trust my deck. I'll definitely trust my deck this time.

"Draw! Now, I summon Mother Grizzly in attack position! [atk-1400 def-1000] Due to A Legendary Ocean's effect Mother Grizzly's level's reduced to 3, thus I activate Fishborg Blaster's effect, by discarding a card, I'll special summon it into the field in defense position! Thus, I tune my Brionac and Mother Grizzly to Fishborg Blaster! Crystalline Snowflakes that falls beautifully from the azure skies, storm forth and fill the dark world and purify it! So, I call for you, Trishula, Dragon of The Ice Barrier in attack position! [atk-2700 def-2000]" As she called out for her monster, this time another crystal-like being emerged into the field. Instead of being Serpentine, and bright like the predecessor, its coating had less sparkle into it, and it's body is more like of a dragon's.

"Thus, I activate it's effect! Once Trishula is synchro summoned, I can remove a card from my opponent's graveyard, field and his hand from play. So, I remove Quickdraw Synchron from your Grave, and Junk Synchron from your field! Now, Trishula attack Zero Gardna!"

"I won't let you, I negate that attack by releasing Zero Gardna!"

"Hmf. Close call. I actually forgot about that card. Nonetheless, it won't stop me from taking over the field. Turn end."

She's right. Right now, I basically have nothing.

My hand's down to zero, and all I have on the field is Dandylion and this faced down trap, Starlight Road.

But, I'll still fight while I can fight. I won't give up just yet.

"Draw, I set a card faced down then I end my turn!"

"Still not giving up?" She simply asked, as I shook my head in return somehow causing her to finally loosen that serious face. "I see, I commend your determination. Then I guess, I'll have to go harder on you. Now, I summon another Mother Grizzly into the field, then uses Mother Grizzly to attack Dandylion!"

"Then Dandylion's effect activates, once sent to the graveyard I can special summon two Fluff Tokens on the field!" As stated, two Dandelion like flowers appeared on the field.

"Then I'll destroy one of your Fluff Tokens with Trishula! Turn End."

"Draw!" I immediately stared at the only card on my hand right now.

Right now, I probably have nothing. With a Turret Warrior on hand, and a Junk Synchron on the field, even if I release Junk Synchron for Turret Warrior's effect to activate it is still not enough. However, I'll just have to take my chances, and use whatever way possible to lower her life points down.

Now, _that's the only chance I have_, and I'm desperate enough to make it. I'll not go down in a duel without a good fight.

However, there's only one thing I can say.

Truly, she has the right to be called to be a Duel Prodigy. If this is the power of the Duel Prodigy, then how much more is the power of the Duel King and Queen?

"Now, I tribute one of my Fluff Tokens to summon Turret Warrior in attack position! Then, I tune my Turret Warrior to Junk Synchron! Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon in attack position!" [atk-2500 def-2000]

"Now, Stardust Dragon attack Mother Grizzly! Shooting Sonic!"

[Rina: 2700-1100=1600]

"However, Mother Grizzly's effect activates once destroyed by battle, I can special summon a monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck in attack position, so I call for Spined Gillman!"

Just one more.

_Just one more_, _I'm almost there_.

"Draw, now Trishula attack Stardust Dragon, and then Spined Gillman go for a direct attack!" [Yusei: 3200-2300=900]

"Now, I set a card faced down and then I end my turn."

Just one more turn, and I'm almost there.

Just one more turn, and I'm almost dead.

Please, my deck, help me.

_I trust you_.

"Draw!" I cried, as I closed my eyes for a moment, and slowly put it in front of me. If I'll be honest, I am afraid to open my eyes right now.

Could it be that I know that this duel will finally have a conclusion on my next turn, or the fact that I can't just admit defeat?

Am I scared to lose?

Or, could _she_ herself is the cause of my fear?

_Her presence. _

Truly her deck suites her.

As they say, the more that the waters are calm the more that it is dangerously deep, and I definitely can't agree more to that.

She's calm, she's not arrogant.

She's almost as silent when dueling, almost silent as me.

Yet, I can feel that the more I tread on, the more I sink to depths of her deep waters, and as I tread on to the waters, I find myself struggling _very hard_ to fend, or rather fight for my life.

Truly, that secrets are at stake here, nonetheless, this duel somehow had _more meaning_ to it than it should be.

Rather, a great lesson for me actually.

But, I can't go back now.

I have to trust my deck. Win or Lose, I'll go for it!

With that, I finally opened my eyes, and I find it a miracle at the same a curse. Right now, it's all nothing but like a Russian Roulette.

"Card Activate! Pot of Avarice! By returning five monsters from my grave yard back to my deck, I can draw two cards. Thus, I return Max Warrior, Zero Gardna, Turret Warrior, Junk Synchron and Quickdraw Synchron back to my deck, and then draw!"

What a fantastic miracle.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, and then I end my turn!"

For some reason, with what just happened, I could feel my lungs finally relaxing as I have held my breathe while doing so. The duel is just so exhilarating, and so challenging that for some reason, I learned that every draw counts, and as I draw a card from my deck a new opportunity opens before me.

Yes, this duel has definitely opened my eyes to a _different way of dueling_.

She smiled at me calmly.

"I see you taking a risk."

"Well, thanks to you I remembered to trust my deck completely again, and let it guide me until the end. Win or Lose." I stated, smiling back.

"That's good to hear. I see that you've finally learned from your mistake. However, let's see how this duel will turn out. Draw!"

For some reason, with the assurance I had just now, my fear dispersed away from my chest slowly.

Win or Lose, I have nothing but to trust my deck and let it guide me to my fated ending.

"I set a card faced down and then I end my turn."

"Draw! I set a monster faced down and then I end my turn."

"Draw! I end my turn."

"Draw! I set a monster faced down and then I end my turn."

Yes, finally I've regained my defenses. But, will my defenses still last?

"Draw! I end my turn. However, since this is my third turn since Swords of Revealing Light's activation, it is already destroyed."

"Draw!"

Darn it. I just hope my defenses would hold on for now.

"I end my turn."

"Draw! I activate Fishborg's effect, by discarding my card to special summon it into the field in attack position. Then I summon Cyber Shark, and use it to attack your first set faced down monster, then use Trishula to attack your other faced down monster!"

The first one, Majestic Dragon got destroyed immediately, while the other who happens to be Shield Wing remained on the field.

She once again smiled.

"I somehow forgot about that card. Turn End."

"Draw!"

Now, I have my Max Warrior back on hand. Should I go for it, or not?

If I go for it and attack Fishborg Blaster, then I'm sure to win this duel.

But, then again she had a full backfield supporting her, and the backfield may contain a Mirror Force, a Bottomless or a Torrential Tribute.

Now, it's like I'm back to square one.

It's either I did what I did a while ago (stall), or take this risk, and finally attack and put the duel into a conclusion.

I guess, it's better to do something than do nothing.

Win or Lose.

Right now, it's me or her who's gonna win.

A turn to decide our fates.

Once again, she truly never failed to amaze me.

"I summon Max Warrior in attack position! Now, Max Warrior attack Fishborg Blaster!"

"I won't let you! Trap Activate, Mirror Force!"

I was really surprised, if only I had Shield Wing in attack position, I could have negated that with Starlight Road, and even special summon Stardust Dragon into the field. But, then again, that's a stupid move to do.

But, then again, satisfying.

I never regretted it.

"Turn end."

"I can see that you're satisfied. However, this time, it's my turn to put this duel into a conclusion, Draw! I summon Shark Cruiser in attack position, and then tune Shark Cruiser and Spined Gillman to Fishborg Blaster! Like the melting light that disperses the cold winter ice be the melting light that pierces through the depths of a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Burst Forth! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier in attack position [atk-2500 def-1700]! Then I activate it's effect, by discarding my last card on my hand, I use It to destroy your Shield Wing! Now, Trishula, Gungnir, and Cyber Shark attack!"

[Yusei: 900-7900= 0]

A perfect OTK*, and yet, I didn't regret it.

She deserved to win this fight.

"Nice play. If that was Mirror Force, I'd never stood a chance. It was really a good time dueling you. I bet if you haven't made that mistake, I bet you have been on the lead and not me. You're truly a challenge, Yusei Fudo. Now, I really understand why Goodwin keeps tabs on you."

I'll definitely never forget this duel for the rest of my life.

"You too. You really deserved to win the duel just now."

"Nah, it's also about the draw you know."

"Yeah, but still it's also the skill."

"And I'd say likewise to you. This is probably one of the longest duels I've been through. Seriously, dude you have a lot of lives." She chuckled. "You can really cause massive headaches on your opponents."

However, before anyone of us can retort…

_Ding Dong Ding Dong._

"I guess your secret has to wait. As a promise, you have to tell me about it okay!"

I slightly forgot about that for a second, however as I promised, I will tell you. I guess, I'll have to find out about hers in another way.

However, if Rina has her own reasons, then I wonder what does Aki and Jack have?

Reasons, Purposes, it's all what drives people to do things, whatever they are.

Truly, Duel Academy has a lot of mysterious and intriguing things hidden in the depths of its thick walls.

Honestly, a stray to my quest, but if this is my fate, as how the cards guide me, if this is how God guides me to my very own ending, then I have nothing but to do my best, as I draw my cards, opening new doors of vast opportunities, and choosing the right choices as much as possible.

Life itself is but a duel filled with opportunities and strategies to be done that everyone must finish until the end. Win or Lose.

* * *

(As **Danna45** requested, I didn't make it into a cliffhanger. Lol. I hope you're satisfied. XD Also, to all of you, please forgive me for breaking a Canon Rule. But, it was just so beautiful that I just had to go through that! Don't worry, sometimes a good duelists fall to be an even more better duelist in the future. So, yeah, I hope you understand that.)

Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I didn't update this earlier! Blame DUELING NETWORK! Lol (crap, it's like 1 am in the morning already, and I can feel my fingertips getting so damn numb here!)

(Dueling Network is an online real time game where you can duel for free with various duelists online.

It's effing fun that I forgot about this. Lost about twice, but won mostly.

Buwahahaha I love it. Though, I have to remember one thing, I AM NO LONGER DUELING A PREDICTABLE AI. Hahaha.

So, used to dueling them that I actually took everything for granted. Oh well. Lesson learned. BTW, if you wanna duel tell me what time (timezone specified) you want me to go online and I'll duel you. :p Darn, now I'll dread coming to school due to this! Crap, wishing I found it sooner!)

Anyways, since its like 1 am here, I didn't bother revising it except for revising a few misspelled errors. ( I mean, it's kinda freaking long already!) Please forgive me for that for I have a long day tomorrow. I'll just have to revise it when I have the time. (and of course, I promise tomorrow, if not in the morning when I get home or Sunday Afternoon of course my time)

So, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of **Searching**!

Don't ever forget to review!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**KirbyStar64: **Thanks. Hoping that you liked this one as well, and that you'd look forward for my next release.

**Duel Terms:**

- IRL : IN REAL LIFE

- Blow up : destroy the whole field

- OTK: One-Turn-Kill

- Backrow/field: Spell/Trap Card Zone


End file.
